Twilight Syndrome
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Luke and Flora were chatting along Thames River when they accidentally discovered a group of dead bodies dumped there, and soon they and Professor Layton were embroiled in finding the murderer of the victims who turn out to be young girls aged 6 and below. Meanwhile, a teen medical prodigy from Japan came to London for a business and is also embroiled in this case.
1. Post Midnight Dumping

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my first-ever professor Layton fic. This all started when a fanfic reader asked me if I heard about this title, and out of curiosity I checked it out, where I found out that this series is actually a video game developed by Level-5 and released on the Nintendo DS and 3DS. Although the setting is in London, the fact that it was developed by a Japanese video game developer somehow piqued my interest and I began researching it on _Wikipedia_ and other wiki sites, and there I get to know more about the titular character and his exploits, which border more on adventure mysteries with puzzle elements.

Being new here, I decided to come up with something unique so as not to make this sound like the usual trope of a story based on the video games. It took me a week or so to come up with a story and after some thoughts an idea popped in to my head after watching the movie _**Batman Returns**_ , which depicts how the Penguin gained an early suffering during his childhood, which was quite similar to Layton when he was orphaned at an early age.

In this debut fic, aside from mysteries, I will be putting some medical drama and a bit of adventure, as well as including certain characters from other series. You'll see what I mean once the next chapters arrive, and I hope you would like the first chapter since this will be the first time that I would do a fic featuring Layton himself.

Lastly, since I have yet to play the game since I do not own a 3DS, I do not know the current setting of the Professor Layton series, so here I will have this fic set in the present time so as to fit it with other present-day series.

Feel free to let me know what settings Layton is (if based in the 80's or 90's).

Well then, time to commence the first chapter, so read on and enjoy!.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Posuto Middonaito Danpu**_

Somewhere in London…the time now is 12:35, and the streets are somewhat deserted, as there are no people walking by since everyone is asleep at this time, though there are some policemen making graveyard shifts and patrolling the area to ensure that there are no BAD ELEMENTS roaming around, and so far things are generally peaceful and you can see two policemen are taking a coffee break and talked about how and why they chose this shift even though they would have preferred taking the day shift instead of the night shift.

"Enjoying your shift…?"

"Sort of…"

"Ever wonder why you choose this shift?"

"Well…"

"I sure would have preferred the day shift…"

"Me too…but at least the pay is quite okay…"

"Yeah, well…want to go buy a coffee?"

"Sure…cappuccino tastes great at a time like this…"

As the two cops are sipping their coffee, they did not notice that a car had passed by and sneaked past the two policemen, due to the car's engine not displaying a sound as if it was designed to work that way to avoid detection, and as the two policemen resumed their posts, the car was quite far away and went near a bridge, and you can see an unidentified person alighting from the car and is getting something from the compartment and then threw it off the bridge before heading back to the car and left the scene in a hurry.

With no one around and the scene empty, the incident went unnoticed as the night went on as if nothing has ever happened, and the scene shifts downward where you can see that it was a river, and the object being thrown down slowly descended towards the bottom of the riverbed until it was no longer noticeable and the river went still.

-x-

Several hours later, it was already morning, and the time now is 09:30, and the streets is now full of people brimmed with activities, where vendors are seen selling their wares such as food, clothing and other items that coincide with the latest trend, and you can see the vendors enticing passerby to buy their latest products, and there a new stall is seen where an English merchant is selling what appeared to be an imported gadget, where Luke Triton and Flora Reinhold are passing by, and there the merchant began showing them the gadget which appeared to be a video game cartridge attached to a handheld device with a portable monitor, and showed it to Luke, which seemed to pique his interest.

"Hey, boy…"

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to buy this game?"

"Is that a latest one?"

"Yes…a new arrival…it is the hottest game that came out from japan…it is popular…and is even making waves in South East Asia…!"

"Hmm…"

The merchant told Luke that this is the latest video game that debuted from Japan and told him that this game is very exciting and it is a very popular platform game that is making waves all over Asia and he spent a lot just to bring a supply here to sell them. The game, according to the merchant, is titled _**Mighty Action-X**_ , and he said that he is willing to give a discount if Luke chooses to buy it.

Luke decided to test it out, and soon he finds it a bit interesting as Flora watches the game, and yet she felt it was quite generic since all the player has to do is move, attack, and evade. While Luke enjoyed it at first, he soon felt that Flora was right and gives the devices back to the merchant thanking him for letting him test the game but told him he is not interested to buy it, and though dismayed at first, the merchant was fine with it and thanked him for giving it a try.

"Sorry, sir…it is not to my liking…"

"I see…"

"Well, thank you for letting me test it…"

"Oh, that is okay…if ever you changed your mind…you can find me here…"

"Sure…I'll think about it…and if I change my mind, I might consider buying your games…"

"Thanks, kid."

"You're welcome."

"see you…"

After that, Luke and Flora walked around the park and they both sat at a bench which is near the river, and it is shown that the place Luke and Flora are currently at turns out to be Thames River, and there the two friends began talking about their recent adventures while Luke is always praising his mentor, Herschel Layton, and told Flora that one day he will become like Layton which Flora smiled and said that as long as he learns a lot from the professor, Luke would surely inherit a lot from him.

As the two chatted along (both are aged 13), a strong wind blew and Luke's cap was thrown off towards the river, and Luke frantically tries to retrieve it but Flora cautions him that he might fall off and get drenched, but he told her that he will get it back, saying that he can't function well without it, and as Luke tries to grab it, Flora held onto his legs as he tries to use his arms to get it, though he himself is in danger of falling over.

"Okay…"

"Luke, be careful…!"

"I know…"

"Maybe we should get help…"

"It's fine…I can manage…!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…okay…almost got it…!"

"…"

By then Luke managed to get his cap back, and Flora helped him get back up, and there she noticed something on the cap and pointed it out, where it shows that several maggots are on the cap, and Luke frantically flap his cap to get the maggots off, but then Flora notices that more maggots are starting to float onto the water surface, and Luke observed it and gets a feeling that something is not right, and he tells Flora to call for a police and she ran off, and several minutes later, a few policemen arrived and noticed the maggots though they seemed to dismiss it saying that there is nothing worth looking, but then Herschel Layton, aka Professor Layton, arrived with Flora and asks Luke what happened, and there he told him what he thinks, and Layton glanced at the river and asks a policeman to get a volunteer to go down the river to see if there is something down there that causes the maggots to be spawned, and though the policeman appeared reluctant, he decided to accept it and called for a scuba diver to check out the river, and the diver went downward to find out, and several minutes later he came back up and told him he found several items that are there, each wrapped in a blanket and told the police he needs a rope to pull them up.

"I found something at the bottom!"

"What is it?"

"Not sure…they're wrapped in blankets!"

"Is there anything you need?"

"Ropes…lots of ropes!"

"Is that all?"

"Yes!"

"Very well!"

Layton listened to the diver's words with intent as he suspected something that may be worse than what he initially suspect, and several more minutes later, the police came with a long rope and the diver went back down to tie the items together and signaled the police to pull it up, and after several more minutes the items were brought up, about ten of them, and there the police and the diver grimaced as they smelled something FOUL coming from the items wrapped in blankets, and Layton tied a cloth around his mouth and nose and untied the blanket, where it revealed to be a corpse of a child, already in a state of decomposition.

Luke and Flora backed away in surprise seeing several maggots coming from the corpse's skull, and the police began cordoning the area and checked the remaining nine, and they are also revealed to be corpses of children, already decomposed and maggots swarming out. Layton clenched his fists seeing that this may be a case of murder as the victims were thrown at the Thames River and wondered who would do something this cruel.

Luke then approached Layton, asking what does he think of this, and Layton said that this may depend on the autopsy being performed, and he is weighing that this may be a case of homicide or murder, seeing that nine bodies have been discovered, and told Luke that the discovery may be coincidental due to his cap falling off the river, only to indirectly discover the bodies due to the maggots getting caught on his cap.

"Really, professor…?"

"That is what I deduced so far, Luke…this may be a coincidence…and perhaps this was meant to be…"

"…"

"If not for your cap getting caught in this, these bodies would never be discovered…"

"Who would do something like this…?"

"I do not know…if given the chance, I would like to investigate this…"

"Do you think this is…?"

"No, Luke…this is far from over…"

Layton, Luke and Flora watches on as the police began to take the corpses to the morgue to find out who the victims are and how to contact the relatives, and Layton had a feeling that this may be far from over should more bodies be discovered as he overheard the police captain instructing his men to get volunteer divers to search most of Thames River to see if there are more bodies being dumped there.

Flora commented to Luke that this may have been a coincidence or if this was meant to be, and he wondered if this is the case, yet he could not help but feel bad that the victims were innocent children and wondered who would do something this horrible to them, which she nodded and comforted Luke though she herself felt bad about it.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at Heathrow Airport, where passengers are seen arriving and disembarking, some heading towards the departure area and the other towards the exit of the airport, and it was lively as you can see the passengers are greeted by either family members or friends, and they were pleased to see each other after arriving.

"Hey!"

"Jolly Rogers! It's been years!"

"Hello there!"

"Welcome back, mate!"

"Ha-ha!"

"I sure missed you, old chap!"

"Finally…I am home!"

"Let's get married!"

The scene then shifts to a certain passenger, who arrived, and after showing his passport, he was given clearance and is heading for the luggage area, and the guard glanced at the said passenger, and the other guard also glanced at the person, noting that he appeared to be a teenager of Asian descent, and noted that he is about 14 years old, though his height suggested that he may be 13, as his height is quite below the average height of adults.

"Excuse me, young lad…"

"Yes?"

"May I see your passport, please…"

"…"

"Hmm.."

"Well?"

"Okay, here you go…"

"…"

The passenger in question is shown and he is identified as **Nagisa Shingetsu** , a native of Japan, and he came to London to meet with someone as the contact is said to be a medical equipment supplier, and despite his age, his papers showed that he is a medical prodigy specializing in radiology, and while his attire consists of light grey plaid jacket over a blue shirt, and pants that match the jacket. He also wears a brown-orange scarf and a bowtie underneath it.

However, he is also seen wearing a doctor's coat, and after getting his luggage, he went to the inspection area where another guard inspects his belongings, and while the guard sees that it consists of only clothes, he noticed two strange items, one that resembled a belt buckle with a lever, and the other a gaming cartridge that has the tag **BANG-BANG SHOOTING** labeled on it, and the guard asks Nagisa about the two items.

"Would you explain to me these two items?"

"They're a gaming console and a game cartridge."

"Really…?"

"Yes."

"And you brought them here…?"

"Yes…I play games when I have vacant time…"

"Really…?"

"Yes."

Nagisa made an alibi assuring that the two items are harmless, and the guard, despite showing doubt, accepted it and allowed Nagisa to leave, and soon Nagisa left the airport and hailed a taxi, where he told the driver to take him to an undisclosed location, and the taxi left heading east, and Nagisa is looking forward to his next destination.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked the opening chapter, as this is the first time I made a fic that has a possible murder case involved. I apologize if this may not be up to your liking, though I promise that the plot would keep you interested as the upcoming chapters will have lots of suspense and mysteries.

Also, a character from another Japan-made series showed up. He is from another mystery-themed game **Danganronpa** , though the character who appeared at the end of this chapter is based on the spin-off game, _**Danganronpa: Another Episode**_ (aka _**Ultra Despair Girls**_ ). Though what role he would play, it will gradually be revealed in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Layton, Luke and Flora are about to get embroiled as more bodies have been discovered, and soon they gathered clues as to what caused the deaths, and are establishing a motive to this bizarre case.

See you in 2 to 3 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	2. Loss of Innocence

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up as Layton commences his secret investigation on the murder cases while Luke and Flora are about to feel that the case would affect them emotionally yet things will soon change once they gathered enough info to make their next move.

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2: Mujitsu no Sōshitsu**_

In the next few days, Luke and Flora were spending their time together hanging out, though they were still bothered by the fact that they indirectly led to the discovery of the bodies that were dumped at the Thames River due to the maggots that got stuck on his cap, and that the bodies found indicated that the bodies were that of girls so young as six years old and below, and Flora was quite silent as she wondered who could have done something this horrible.

Likewise, Luke himself is not pleased with what he and Flora found, and though he felt compelled to investigate this matter, he was persuaded by Layton to leave it to the police while he said he will talk to someone who has an inside knowledge so he can get clues on what caused the deaths of the girls as he believe that the victims found did not die through drowning alone, and both Luke and Flora nodded as they put their trust on the professor.

"I guess we'll have to rely on the police for now if we are to get some clues on what caused the deaths of those children..."

"Do not feel bad, Luke...I'm sure the professor has his reason for telling us to let the police handle this case."

"I guess...but still...I feel bad for those children...they died so...young..."

"Me too...but the professor said he'll talk to someone who has access to that case...let's hope he mignt get a lead..."

"I've been with the professor and solved countless cases...but for the first time...I feel compelled to look in to this one...I don't know why, but somehow I..."

"I know how you feel, Luke..."

"Sorry, Flora...I guess I got..."

"It's okay, Luke..."

By then Professor Layton arrive and there Luke asks him how did it go, and the professor was somewhat reluctant to tell him, as the intel he got was far more disturbing than he anticipated, and when Flora gently asks the professor what is wrong, Layton sighed deeply and told the two teens to brace themselves as he is about to tell them what he got so far, and cautions them to be prepared saying it might be disturbing for the two to listen, though they said they are prepared and will absorb whatever contents the intel has, which showed how confident the two teens are.

"It's okay, professor."

"We can handle it."

"We've been through countless cases before...Flora and I can handle anything."

"Are you sure about this, you two?"

"Yes, professor."

"Please tell us, professor."

"Very well..."

"..."

Layton glanced at Luke and Flora, and he is still worried at what their reactions would be like, but seeing that they are willing to accept what they are about to hear, the professor took a deep breath and commences his action, and told the two teens that the bodies of the victims did not die due to drowning alone, as the coroner said that they were somewhat poisoned, and right now the coroner is checking the bodies thoroughly despite the stench the corpses emit, as Layton said that the informer he talked to said that the bodies were already dead for several weeks and the bodies that were dumped at Thames River have been submerged for nearly a half a month, about15 days, and due to the bodies already decomposed, identifying the bodies is extremely difficult, especially when not a single person came to identify and/or claim the bodies, which suggests that the culprit made sure that his tracks are covered so thst no one would know who did this crime.

Lule stared in disbelief while Flora managed to keep her cool, as the two teens could not believe what they just heard, feeling sympathy for the victims and wondered who could do something this horrible, and felt sorry for the victims' families, but as Flora glanced at the newspaper, she noticed that according to the news article, the bodies remained at the morgue and so far no one has come to claim any of the bodies.

Luke scooted closer to Flora and checked the newspaper, and there he is dismayed at what the article says, which shows that up until now not a single person came and wondered if the killer has gone through great length just to keep the victims from being identified, and there Layton glanced at Luke after hearing him said that, and he took the newspaper and read the article, and after reading it, he placed his hand under his chin as he sensed that something appeared odd, if not suspicious, which attracted Luke's attention.

"Hmm..."

"Professor...?"

"Something is odd here..."

"Is there something that is related to this case?"

"I suppose there is...and it is very strange, if not suspicious..."

"What is it then?"

"What did you notice, professor?"

"Well, Luke...Flora...I think..."

Layton told Luke and Flora that he finds it strange that several days have passed since the bodies were found at Thames River, and that incident has been in circulation and even shown on news TV, but until now not a single person came forward, and if there are reports about children that went missing, then the parents would have already filed complaints to the police, something his contact pointed out when asked if there are any relatives reporting about the missing children.

Luke and Flora stared intently upon hearing this, and they started to believe what Layton is pointing out, and Luke asks Layton if there is a possibility of a cover-up of sorts, saying that it is strange that not one relative showed up to try and identify any of the victims, which Layton said that while there is no proof yet, it may be a possibility since the dumping of the victims at the Thames River was cleverly carried out, and up until now no one has claimed any of the victims' bodies.

"Although we do not have proof yet...yes...there is a possibility..."

"Then there is a chance that a corrupt policeman is involved...?"

"We can't say for sure...unless we find evidence...we can only speculate."

"Who could do such a thing...murdering children as young as three years old..."

"Luke is right, professor...who could do something like this...why poison children who do not pose a threat..."

"And they're girls on top of that...!"

"Hmm...girls...aged three and below..."

"Are you on to something, professor...?"

By then Layton's cellphone rang and he answered it, where the caller turn out to be his informer, who told him that another group of bodies were discovered, which Luke and Flora peered closer and overheard the conversation, where the informer told the professor that he overheard a cop saying that a group of bodies were found at **Fulham River** , and he is currently following the ambulance that is heading for the morgue where they are about to undergo autopsy.

Layton became quite concerned as he did not expect something like this to happen just days after bodies were discovered at Thames River, and there he tells the informer to tell him where the bodies will be taken, and tells him that he wants to meet with him, and the informer agrees to meet up with Layton, saying that it would be better to tell him in person about what he has gathered so far.

"...and I think it's better if we meet in person...I prefer telling you personally than on the phone..."

"Okay...so which place...?"

"Somewhere near Fulham."

"Alright...I'll be there at once."

"Alright...but..."

"What?"

"Brace yourself...what you're about to find out may shock you..."

"Very well."

Nodding, Layton agreed to it and turns off the phone and there he told Luke and Flora to stay here as he will meet with his informer and will be back later, reasoning that they would be safer here, and Luke was not pleased and pleaded that he come along, but Layton told him that if the killer is out there he might target him and/or Flora if he takes interest, and Luke reluctantly backs down upon Layton's request, as the professor promised to fill him in once he gets back.

"Really, professor...?"

"Yes. I will tell you what I gathered once I get back."

"...alright..."

"I'm sorry...but this is for your own good..."

"I...understand..."

"And look after Flora...and do not stay out too late."

"Yes, professor..."

"Yes, professor..."

Layton then took his hat and coat and tells the two teens not to stay out late and left, and there Flora patted Luke on the shoulder, trying to cheer him up as she tells him that Layton is concerned for him and her and she invited him to go out on a stroll, which he nodded seeing that there is nothing much for them to do around here, and both Flora and Luke left and he asks her where she would like to go, and she suggested that they go at Kingston Upon Thames, and he accepted, and the two teens then left to take a stroll and head out to their next destination.

-x-

An hour later, the scene shifts at a morgue somewhere within Fulham River, and Layton arrived where the informer is waiting, and there he greeted the professor, and the professor asks the informer about what he has gathered so far, and the informer told him what he has got so far, which nearly caused the professor to lose his composure when told about the results of the autopsy at Thames River, in which the bodies of the little girls died of lead poisoning, and said that until now not one person came to identify and claim the bodies, and the victims in question are all girls, and investigators deduced that they are aged four years old and below.

"Goodness...are you serious...?"

"Serious as a walrus...that is what I managed to gather...and what's more...I managed to get a glimpse of the corpses...the sizes tell it all, girls as young as three...innocent lives...lost due to senseless murders through lead poisoning..."

"This is...terrible..."

"No arguments from me...seems like we are dealing with a sick, twisted person who loves to pick on toddlers...girls of all children..."

"Looks like I may have to get involve if I am to put a stop to these senseless murders..."

"Well, good luck on that..."

"How were the bodies discovered?"

"Well...you see..."

The informer then told Layton that maggots were seen floating at the water surface of Fulham River, prompting a passing cop to call for assistance, which soon led to the discovery of the bodies, which are five of them, and all of them are already in an advanced stage of decomposition and may be at the same age as the ones found in Thames River, and there he invited Layton to come with him inside, and the two went inside the morgue, where the coroner had just came out from the room, looking disturbed, and dismayed, and seeing Layton, whom he seemed to recognized after meeting him a month ago while on a stroll, he greeted him and asks why is he here, and Layton said he happened to heard about the bodies discovered, and he came here to see if he can help in the investigation and asks the coroner if he find anything that might act as a clue.

The coroner sighed and sees nothing wrong about telling Layton about it and tells him what he discovered so far, which caused Layton to stare in dismay, as the bodies that the coroner examined have traces of lead, which was 3 times more than the dangerous amount, and the coroner said that the victims are girls aged three years old and below, and he made it clear that he was disheartened, and infuriated, that someone would want to poison such young and innocent kids who are incapable of doing something bad, and Layton could not agree more, as he is in a state of disbelief on why someone would want to poison children who are barely toddlers.

"Who on Earth would want to kill these children...?"

"You got me there, Mr. Layton...I've been asking myself why these girls die in such a death...they are incapable of bothering someone...they deserve better than this."

"So all of the victims here are girls?"

"That's right...blimey...either we got a serial killer here...or whether if the parents did this themselves..."

"You think the victims' parents are the culprits?"

"Just a thought...well, who knows? I heard that the same thing about the bodies found in Thames River a week ago...I read the papers...and from what I read...not a single family member showed up at the Thames morgue...doesn't that intrigued you, Mr. Layton?"

"..."

"Well...that's about it...if you think you have the means to solve this, you got my approval. Someone has to put a stop to this...these kids are angels...and they deserve a better future...not a despairing death through poisoning...lead of all poisons..."

By then the police captain arrived and asks the coroner for the results, and after hearing them, the police captain sighed as he tells the coroner that if in a week no one shows up to identify and claim any of the bodies, this case may become COLD, as the police could not establish a lead unless one of the bodies are identified, so that the police may at least get a clue that is enough to start an investigation.

As the police captain left, Layton was mentally dismayed, and this made him gain the determination and drive to investigate this matter and see to it that the unidentified girls will get the justice they deserve and expose the murderer and put him behind bars so he will never again carry out such cruel acts.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

The investigation is now underway, and so far Layton got a few yet important pieces of clues, yet far from forming a puzzle to solve it, as he still needs more proof to prove the murder, and now he is about to make a move which may involve his assistants…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Luke and Flora go on a date, where they may come across a situation that they would not anticipate…See you in 2 to 3 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	3. Embroilment

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story gets deeper as Luke and Relena are trying to be patient in waiting for Layton to comeback so as to be filled in on what the professor has gathered, but the two younger teens would soon find themselves get caught in between a situation that may or may not be connected to the current case.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3:**_ ** _Irezumi_**

 ** _Carlshalton Road._**

The scene shifts at a hostel where Nagisa Shingetsu, a teen prodigy from Japan, who specializes in Radiology, settled in, having arrived last week, and is currently on a business-related work, as stated on his passport. However, in reality, he lost his medical license three years ago due to an INCIDENT, and operates in secret, becoming somewhat of a DARK DOCTOR and holds consultations in secret to clients who could meet and afford his MEDICAL FEE, which sort of making him similar to the fictional character **_BLACK JACK_**.

Prior to arriving at London, Nagisa managed to gain some contacts and enlists their help in getting him a visa that would enable him to go to London as he was able to contact someone there who is willing to sell some medical equipment to him and is willing to meet his price, as Nagisa is interested at the equipment that is being advertised online and is willing to buy it to add to his ARSENAL at a makeshift clinic he set up in Tokyo.

Nagisa has been staying in the hostel for several days awaiting the call of the client he is scheduled to meet so as to see the equipment that was advertised online, and if he and the client can agree to the affordable price, then all they have to do is shipping it to Tokyo without passing through immigration so that the equipment can be sent to Nagisa's makeshift clinic without arousing suspicion. This is what he has to do as he still operate as a doctor and radiologist in secret, not caring about what others think of him.

" _Hmph. I will overcome this…I will become the SUPER DOCTOR…_ "

By then his cellphone rang and he answered it, where the person he is due to meet spoke to him and their business transaction commences as the caller tells Nagisa where to meet and he will show him the equipment he is selling and Nagisa smirked as he is expecting that things would go smoothly without any problems as long as no one sees them doing a secret business deal.

"So…is everything set?"

"Yes…we will meet somewhere so we can talk about business…and where and how to ship the equipment you ordered…"

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes…I am sure."

"Name the place."

"And the place is…"

"…fine. Let us met there."

"Good. Looking forward to meet with you."

Nagisa then prepares to embark on a trip and aside from his usual attire, he is also wearing the doctor's coat and brought out his DEVICES as a precautionary measure in case he encounter some unexpected situation which may require some self-defense tactics.

Nagisa then leaves the hostel as he walked the road, as he is heading northbound, and as he is walking, he did not notice several punks were stealthily following him, as if they seem to know what he is up to and intends to corner him once they find a suitable place to confront him where there are no witnesses and the punks were motivated by greed and stealing, as they somehow learned that Nagisa is about to make a business transaction with someone.

"Look at that…an Asian "arse-hole"…"

"What's with that coat? Is he a doctor or something…?"

"Who cares? I can smell POUNDS through his pocket…"

"I say we follow him."

"Right. If he has a credit card we can buy whatever we want."

"And bring the TOYS with you."

"Sure."

"Great…I want to beat up someone after robbing…"

-x-

 _Elsewhere..._

The scene shifts at **Kingston Upon Thames** , where Luke and Flora arrived, and are looking around, seeing that there is a market convention where food, clothes and items are being put on displayed and are being sold at affordable prices, and the two teens decided to look around as they have nothing else to do given that Layton is at Fulham getting intel on the drowned girls case and the two teens are likely aware that the professor would be back before nightfall, so for now Luke and Flora have no option but to enjoy themselves just to kill time.

As the two younger teens look around at several stalls, they saw the various items being put on display, and the merchants tried various means to entice the passing customers to buy their items, with varying results, which some bought it, some turn it down and others undecided, and both Luke and Flora noticed that so far Kingston Upon Thames is generally peaceful and noted that there is no news or reports about drowned girls, which Flora guessed that perhaps the culprit may be resided within Thames, though Luke pointed out that more bodies were found at Fulham, and suggested that the culprit could be based anywhere within London.

"Really, Luke?"

"No doubt. Just because the corpses were found at Thames does not mean the culprit is based there. Remember, more bodies were found at Fulham, and that means that the culprit may be based anywhere in London. We'll have to wait for the professor to return before we jump to conclusions."

"I see…you are right."

"Don't feel bad, Flora."

"It's fine. I hope we could get a clue that would bring us some lead. I do not want to see another victim found dead."

"Me too. I wonder who could do such a thing…"

"If this goes on, it may put London in a political scrutiny…"

"I agree…if the Prime Minister finds out that these cases get piled up he may have to…"

As the two teens debated about where the culprit be based on, due to the fact that the bodies of young girls were found in the rivets of Thames and Fulham, the scene shifts nearby, where you can see a little girl, about almost four years old, walking wobbly, and you can see that she is somewhat pale and can barely walk, and finally sat on a sidewalk at a park, where she took a rest, and stared at the skies, where she seemed to be wishing something. While her appearance shows that she is somewhat angelic due to her cute face and blond hair, her eyes tell a different story, where you can tell that she is emotionally burdened and is longing for something.

As Luke and Flora had just left the market square, they saw the girl all by herself, and Flora sensed that the girl appeared to be in need of some help, and told Luke to come with her to see how to assist the little girl. Luke nodded and the two teens approached the girl, where they noted that she appeared to be unhealthy in appearance given how weak she looked, and Flora began talking to the girl and asks her if she need any help, seeing that she appeared to be alone, and lonely.

"Hello there."

"Um…hi."

"Are you lost?"

"…"

"Is this your first time coming here?"

"…yes…"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh…"

The four-year old girl introduces herself as **Relena** , and said that this was her first time coming to a place like this as she was always confined to her house, and was forbidden to go out or play with other children, and she is always getting sick. As Flora felt sympathy, Luke sensed that something is odd, and based the testimony of the girl, and based on her physical appearance, he had a feeling that Relena may have been mistreated, and neglected to some degree, and asks her how long has she been feeling ill, which she says that she could not tell how long, but said she is always bedridden and not once was she allowed to go out.

Luke then confided to Flora that he has a feeling that Relena may be a victim of child abuse and suggested that she be taken to a doctor and have her checked to see if Relena is being mistreated or not, which Flora nodded, seeing that it is possible given what Relena said, and there Flora told the little girl that they will take her to a doctor to find the source of her illness, which Relena blinked her eyes, and asks some INNOCENT questions which made Luke feel sympathy and apprehension towards the little girl.

"Sorry…what is a DOCTOR…?"

"Huh? You don't know what a doctor is…?"

"No…I do not know."

"Doesn't any of your relatives tell you about it? Are they aware that you are feeling sick?"

"Relatives…? What is that?"

"Wait…so who is looking after you? What were you doing? Weren't you taught how to read and write?"

"No…"

"This can't be…Flora… I think…"

Luke noted that Relena does not know what a doctor is and is told she was never taught how to read and write, and judging from the words of the little girl, Luke is convinced that Relena is both being mistreated and neglected, and he tells Flora that they should get help from the police and the child welfare services to have Relena placed under protective custody.

As Flora nodded in agreement, she then asks Relena what is her last name, in which she innocently answered that she does not know, as she only knows that Relena is her name, and this made Luke convinced that something is going on, and he helps the little girl up and told her they are going to get her some help, and as the two teens are about to carry the little girl, a woman, rather overly thick-build and in her late 20's , came and found Relena, and she told the two teens that she has been looking for Relena for hours, thanked them and is about to take her when Relena began resisting, saying that she does not want to go back, which arouses Luke's suspicions.

"Come on, Relena…we are going home…"

"No…I don't want to…"

"Do not be stubborn…this is for your own good…"

"I always get sick…always locked in my room…I never get to play with other children…and not once does my daddy come and visit…"

"Just do as you are told…"

"No!"

"We are going home…and that is that."

"I won't!"

As the woman, who claims to be Relena's handler, began to pull her by force, Luke stopped the woman, asking her if she is neglecting the girl, which she denies, but pressed her with questions as to why Relena refuses to go with her, why has she been confined at her home, why has she been sick and never sent to a doctor, but the woman arrogantly told Luke not to meddle with a family matter, and began to carry Relena in her arms, but the girl told her she does not want to go back and wants to see a doctor, saying Luke promises to help her, but the woman said she is fine, but Relena rebuts which triggered an argument.

"I don't want to!"

"Stop being a brat and come with me!"

"I want to go with Luke! He said he will help me with my sickness!"

"He's fooling you, so shut up and be quiet!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Let me go!"

"Just shut your mouth, you brat!"

Luke has seen enough and is convinced that Relena is being mistreated and wrestles with the woman, but she shoved Luke back rather hard, and told him to mind his own business, and Flora was concerned as well seeing that this is no ordinary situation, but before things would escalate, several men in hats and trench coats showed up and demanded to the woman and Relena to come with them, which she stared in annoyance and grabbed a passerby and threw him towards the men before running off, and this prompted the men to go after them, with the leader telling his men catch the woman and child no matter what, and make sure they are captured alive.

"Capture those two! Make sure they are alive! We need them!"

"Yes sir!"

"We are on it!"

"if anyone tries to interfere, shoot them down! Just make sure those two are alive!"

"Yes, at once!"

"We will not fail!"

"As you wish!"

"Ha-ha!"

Luke and Flora stared wide-eyed at what they are seeing, as they had just witnessed what appeared to be a kidnapping attempt, and he tells Flora to go get help as he will go after them and see if he could get Relena out of sight from the woman and the men in coats, which she asks if he is sure about this, worried that he too might get kidnapped in the process, which he said he will come up with something, saying he has a feeling that things may be connected to whatever they saw recently.

"But Luke…are you sure…?"

"Yes, Flora…!"

"But…what if you get…"

"I won't…but I can't just stand and watch…Relena needs help…and based from what we saw…I think these events may be tied at the Fulham and |Thames incidents…"

"Luke…"

"Go get help…the police…we may get a lead if I manage to save Relena and stop that woman and those men!"

"O-okay…"

"Wish me luck, Flora!"

As Flora nodded, Luke ran off as he secretly went after the men in coats as he intends to save Relena as he has a feeling that he might find some clues on what is going on. The little girl does not know her surname, she was confined at her place, not allowed to go out and play, and has been sick for an unknown number of days, not taught to read and write, and does not even know what a doctor is. Luke is determined to do what it takes, and hoped that Flora gets help as he does not know how he could pull off an attempt to save the girl and escape her pursuers.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the story got deeper and deeper, as Luke and Flora finds a girl who seemed to be sick, and deduces that she is a victim of a child abuse…and now several mysterious men want to abduct the girl, and Luke goes off to save the day…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will be action-packed as Luke tries to outwit the men in coats, while intertwining with Nagisa and his stalkers, where a battle royal of sorts would take place…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	4. Battle Royal

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story intensifies as a batte royal of sorts took place, as Luke chases the woman who took Relena, and both the woman and Relena are being chased by men in hats and coats, while Nagisa Shingetsu gets caught in between…

Well, the suspense commences, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 4:**_ ** _Batoruroiyaru_**

 ** _Several minutes earlier..._**

The scene shifts at an abandoned warehouse, which went undetected, and it became a perfect place to store smuggled items, ranging from food to gadgets and equipment, and there you can see some sophisticated medical tools which appeared to be electronic and electrical in nature, and you can see a 12-year old boy standing there, with some men who turns out to be the ones placing the smuggled items here, and the boy, identified only as the **Artful Dodger** , turns out to be the ones who hired the men to store the items and through unknown means, he is able to pay them and the men seemed to be willing to follow his requests, due to being paid rather well.

Artful Dodger is waiting for someone, and so far he is waiting rather patiently and one of his men approached him and asks if the prospect he is waiting a doctor of sorts, saying that he and his men had just delivered what appeared to be a small electrical machine used in radiology, and the boy said that it is possible since the prospect is inquiring about the said machine, and the man wondered if that is the case, as he never encountered someone who is willing to meet Artful at a place like this just to bargain a smuggled equipment.

"Hey…are you sure the prospect would come?"

"Of course."

"And the guy is a doctor?"

"Looks like it."

"Look…if he turns out to be an MI6 agent…"

"Relax. Everything will be fine."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Trust the word of a GENTLEMAN."

By then the prospect have arrived, and everyone inside the abandoned warehouse stared in surprise, seeing that the prospect his quite near Artful Dodger's age, and that the older teen is somewhat shorter than an average adult, and he is wearing a doctor's long coat, and the henchman asks the Artful Dodger if the older teen is the prospect he is waiting and if he is a con-artist masquerading as a doctor, which Artful Dodger wondered if he is the one.

He then approached the prospect, who turns out to be Nagisa Shingetsu, and asks him if he is the one who wants to meet with him, and Nagisa confirms it saying that he came at this place because of what Artful said about the venue where he would make a bargain with him, and Artful is beginning to have doubts, as he expected an adult yet he sees a teenager two years older than him, and out of curiosity, he asks him why is he wearing a doctor's coat, and Nagisa told him that he is a teen medical prodigy from Japan, but had his license revoked three years ago and he is doing doctor's work to those who are willing to pay him, and Artful is surprised at hearing this.

"Really?"

"Got a problem?"

"Well…I do watched something from America…hmm…yeah…Doogie Howser MD…yeah…that's the one…and you remind me of that character…"

"Whatever. I'm here to see the items you advertised."

"So, you perform illegal doctor stuffs?"

"What if I do?"

"Well..if you're here to buy…then I guess it will do."

"Whatever."

Nagisa then decided to get this over with and asks Artful Dodger if he has the equipment he is looking for, and Artful grinned as he showed Nagisa the equipment he is looking for, and the 14-year old boy glanced at the equipment, which he surveyed them, and found out that they are functional and almost brand new even though it has been stored here for a few months. Moreover, Nagisa finds the equipment useful for his activities and told Artful that he is willing to purchase them and asks him for the price, as well as how to ship them out of London and smuggle them into Tokyo, Japan.

There Artful Dodger told Nagisa that he can have his CONTACTS do the work and assured him that the equipment will be secretly shipped out of London and arrive at the address he gives, and told him the price, which amounted to £ 103,321.4018, which Nagisa stared in disbelief, as it would amount to 15 million in Japanese Yen, and asks him why such a high price for two medical equipment, and Artful Dodger reasoned that the two equipment, which are used for radiology, are the latest in technological advancement and were made the by top companies of London, and reasoned that aside from the price of purchasing, included in the payment are hiring trusted men sneaking the equipment out of London, and having their trusted CONTACTS navigate through the seas and finding ways to smuggle them towards Japan without arousing suspicions from the coast guards.

"And that is your reason?"

"Hey, it's not easy. I had to find TRUSTWORTHY people who can get the equipment out of the port and sneak them away from the coast guards' eyes. And sneaking them to your country's seas is also a non-laughing matter."

"…"

"But rest assured…they will arrive at your place."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course. I swear on the code of a perfect GENTLEMAN."

"Hmph."

"What? I am serious!"

Nagisa appeared to be displeased with what he was told, not expecting that he is facing the prospect of shelling out much money over two medical equipment, and after checking the machines and saw that the medical equipment were indeed of high caliber, and knowing that he cannot let Japan know that he is conducting medical practice in secret due to his license revoked three years ago, and wanting the equipment shipped out of London and sneaked them towards Tokyo, Nagisa reluctantly nodded in agreement and took out his electronic card, and Artful Dodger took out a card reading machine, where Nagisa swipes the card, and when Artful Dodger checked his cellphone and accessed his bank account, he finds out that the transaction has been made.

He is pleased and told Nagisa that the shipment of the two medical machines will proceed, and said to expect them to be SENT to his address in two to three weeks, and Nagisa sighed as he never thought he would encounter something like this yet he is willing to let it slide as he intends to continue his medical practice in secret, and told Artful that he is expecting that he keeps his promise, which Artful assured that the machines will reach Nagisa's address.

"I expect the equipment to arrive at my place."

"Of course. You will have them."

"And they better be genuine and not some fake products…"

"Do not worry. I will oversee them."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I would not do something foolish that would cost me a lot of Pounds."

"Whatever."

"Really."

After that, the henchmen left, leaving Nagisa and Artful alone, and there he tries to SERENADE Nagisa by complimenting him, saying that he has never encountered a DOCTOR who is so young, but Nagisa said that him being a doctor at a young age is both a BLESSING and a CURSE, which Artful blinked his eyes, sensing that Nagisa seemed to have a rather troubling past.

Artful Dodger then led Nagisa to the other side of the warehouse, where he showed them the other medical equipment, such as microscope, a refrigerator where blood samples are stored, an assortment of X-ray machines, and a machine that can print the results of various tests, and then led him to a vacant area of the warehouse, telling him that he plans to store more GOODIES.

Then Artful led Nagisa to another vacant warehouse, which is quite far, and upon arriving there he is shown that it was quite empty, save for a huge table with a thick cover, and Artful tells Nagisa that he intends to have more smuggled equipment stored here in a couple of weeks.

Suddenly, the punks who were trailing Nagisa entered the warehouse, armed with pipes, chains, knives and other blunt weapons, they appeared in mass numbers, about 25 of them, and surrounded the two, and the leader pointed his finger at Nagisa and demanded money, saying he knows he is carrying a lot of cash on his card and threatens him with harm if he does not hand over his cash card, with the goons rubbing their palms as they expect Nagisa to comply.

Nagisa told the leader he has nothing left, which the punk leader rebuffs, and when Nagisa threw his cash card at him, the leader grinned as he gave it to his henchman and there a skimming device is shown and after getting the info, the henchman uses a handheld machine to check the amount inside the card, and to their dismay, the card only contain only £ 10. The leader checked it out and he is pissed and demanded to Nagisa to bring out his money, only to be taunted by Nagisa.

"You really are stupid."

"What was that?"

"You chose the wrong person to rob."

"Whatever! Give me all your cash…or we beat you up!"

"Get lost."

"What was that?"

"You heard me. Get lost, you ticks."

"You damn brat…!"

-x-

Not far, the scene shows that Luke and Flora are concerned towards the 4-year old girl named Relena, seeing that the little girl is a victim of a possible child abuse, as she is being neglected and that no one is doing anything about her health. He is convinced that Relena should be handed over to the child welfare agency so that they can look after her once he and Flora take her to a doctor to see what is wrong with her, and depending on the results, Luke told Flora that it would be best to keep Relena from her relatives until a thorough investigation is made and yield results.

As Flora nodded in agreement, she then asks Relena what is her last name, in which she innocently answered that she does not know, as she only knows that Relena is her name, and this made Luke convinced that something is going on, and he helps the little girl up and told her they are going to get her some help, and as the two teens are about to carry the little girl, a woman, rather overly thick-build (not as overly fat, but thick build) and in her late 20's , came and found Relena, and she told the two teens that she has been looking for Relena for hours, thanked them and is about to take her when Relena began resisting, saying that she does not want to go back, which arouses Luke's suspicions.

"Come on, Relena…we are going home…"

"No…I don't want to…"

"Do not be stubborn…this is for your own good…"

"I always get sick…always locked in my room…I never get to play with other children…and not once does my daddy come and visit…"

"Just do as you are told…"

"No!"

"We are going home…and that is that."

"I won't!"

As the woman, who claims to be Relena's handler, began to pull her by force, Luke stopped the woman, asking her if she is neglecting the girl, which she denies, but pressed her with questions as to why Relena refuses to go with her, why has she been confined at her home, why has she been sick and never sent to a doctor, but the woman arrogantly told Luke not to meddle with a family matter, and began to carry Relena in her arms, but the girl told her she does not want to go back and wants to see a doctor, saying Luke promises to help her, but the woman said she is fine, but Relena rebuts which triggered an argument.

"I don't want to!"

"Stop being a brat and come with me!"

"I want to go with Luke! He said he will help me with my sickness!"

"He's fooling you, so shut up and be quiet!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Let me go!"

"Just shut your mouth, you brat!"

Luke has seen enough and is convinced that Relena is being mistreated and wrestles with the woman, but she shoved Luke back rather hard, and told him to mind his own business, and Flora was concerned as well seeing that this is no ordinary situation, but before things would escalate, several men in hats and trench coats showed up and demanded to the woman and Relena to come with them, which she stared in annoyance and grabbed a passerby and threw him towards the men before running off, and this prompted the men to go after them, with the leader telling his men catch the woman and child no matter what, and make sure they are captured alive.

"Capture those two! Make sure they are alive! We need them!"

"Yes sir!"

"We are on it!"

"if anyone tries to interfere, shoot them down! Just make sure those two are alive!"

"Yes, at once!"

"We will not fail!"

"As you wish!"

"Ha-ha!"

Luke and Flora stared wide-eyed at what they are seeing, as they had just witnessed what appeared to be a kidnapping attempt, and he tells Flora to go get help as he will go after them and see if he could get Relena out of sight from the woman and the men in coats, which she asks if he is sure about this, worried that he too might get kidnapped in the process, which he said he will come up with something, saying he has a feeling that things may be connected to whatever they saw recently.

"But Luke…are you sure…?"

"Yes, Flora…!"

"But…what if you get…"

"I won't…but I can't just stand and watch…Relena needs help…and based from what we saw…I think these events may be tied at the Fulham and |Thames incidents…"

"Luke…"

"Go get help…the police…we may get a lead if I manage to save Relena and stop that woman and those men!"

"O-okay…"

"Wish me luck, Flora!"

As Flora nodded, Luke ran off as he secretly went after the men in coats as he intends to save Relena as he has a feeling that he might find some clues on what is going on. The little girl does not know her surname, she was confined at her place, not allowed to go out and play, and has been sick for an unknown number of days, not taught to read and write, and does not even know what a doctor is. Luke is determined to do what it takes, and hoped that Flora gets help as he does not know how he could pull off an attempt to save the girl and escape her pursuers.

-x-

As the minutes passed, the chase leads to an alley, where the men in coats are starting to close in on the woman, and the woman grabbed a metallic garbage can and smacked it on one of the pursuers, then did a clothesline on the other pursuer, and Luke happened to catch up and witnessed the scene, which he sensed that the woman is no ordinary female, as she had just knocked down two of the men in coats and hats with just one arm, as she is holding Relena using her other arm.

However, the other man began to grab the woman, which caused her to drop Relena, and soon the rest of the men joined in to subdue the woman, and Luke took advantage of the confusion and grabbed Relena, carrying her on his back and began running away from the scene, and the leader of the pursuers saw this, and took out his radio, telling his cohort to send out more men, notifying him of their location. The leader then saw the woman, which she slowly knocks down his men, and he is gritting his teeth as apprehending her is not going to be easy.

Meanwhile, Luke is running as fast as he could, making sure not to drop Relena as he assured to her that she will be safe and will not let anyone take her, which she smiled a bit, as she tells him that this is the first time to meet someone, and Luke became very sympathetic as he sees that Relena is being isolated and having no friends, as if he felt that someone is hiding her existence for the world for a reason, and this prompted him to protect her no matter what, and he promised her that she will soon get better and make new friends.

"Do not worry. I will protect you!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Once we get out, I'll take you to a doctor…then find people who will treat your properly…and you will have friends."

"Friends…I like that…"

"So stay strong, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now hold on."

"Okay."

Luke then sensed that they are being followed and thinks of a way to lose them, and there he saw the abandoned warehouse and hastily went inside through the rear door, and there he and Relena hid under a table, and narrowly escaped detection as he barely saw the commotion near them as Nagisa and Artful Dodgers are in a stand-off with the punks who are determined to get money from Nagisa, but then the situation escalated when the men in hats and coats barged in, as one of them saw Luke went here, yet they have no idea that Luke and Relena are hiding behind a table that covers the two minors.

Nagisa was annoyed to the max, as spending most of his pocket money over a few smuggled medical equipment is one thing, then dealing with punks who intend to rob him is another, and now another group barges in, and they began to bring out high-powered firearms and pointed at the rest, and they demanded that they tell them if they saw Luke and Relena coming here, and Artful Dodger went behind a stored table to hide from an impending firefight, as he do not want to die as he wants to get richer, and Nagisa was so pissed that he realized that there is no recourse as he is trapped between two groups, and there the leader of the men in hats and coats demanded an answer from Nagisa if he has seen the two minors coming here.

"We will not waste time here. Have you seen two children coming here?"

"Whatever."

"Answer the question, boy!"

"How should I know?"

"What was that?"

"There are so many people barging in, so of course I do not see any kids coming here."

"Don't you try to trick us. Tell us where the kids are."

"Get lost, you ticks."

However, one of the punks foolishly branded his lead pipe and told the men in coats to take their business elsewhere and leave, but the men opened fire, using silencer machine guns and the punk laid on the floor dead, lying in a pool of blood and his body riddled with bullets, and the punks were terrified as they are overwhelmed by another group with superior weapons as the leader of the men in hats and coats asks them again if they have seen Luke and Relena coming here.

-x-

Meanwhile, Herschel Layton was on his way back, having left Fulham after getting some clues, but then his cellphone rang and he answered it, where the caller turns out to be Flora, and she told the professor the situation right now. This made Layton worried after hearing that she and Luke are embroiled in a situation and asks her where she is, saying she is getting help, and told him she has no idea where Luke went, other than the location where she last saw him.

Are you sure, Flora?""

"Yes, professor!"

"Goodness…where was the last place you saw Luke…"

"It's the place where…"

"…okay, now here is what you do…"

"I got it, professor!"

"Okay, just get help and I will be there!"

"Please be careful, professor!"

Layton then told Flora to head to the nearest police station and tell any available policemen the scene where she last saw Luke, and advised her to stay clear as he will head to the scene to try and save Luke, which Flora agrees, and there the line was cut and Layton hurriedly head towards the vicinity of Kingston Upon Thames, and hoped that Luke is okay. While the professor wondered if the situation involving a 4-year old girl has any meaning to the murder cases, he nevertheless decided to save her as well feeling that there may be something odd about this.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the story got deeper and deeper, as Luke managed to save Relena, but are forced to hide to evade their pursuers…only to hit a snag as they hid inside a vacant warehouse where a three-way fight is about to ensue between the men in coats and hats, the punks, and Nagisa…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will be action-packed as Nagisa deals with the intruders himself as Luke tries to stay hidden to keep the pursuers from taking Relena…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	5. Brawl

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story gets deeper as Luke and Relena are trying to be patient in waiting for Layton to comeback so as to be filled in on what the professor has gathered, but the two younger teens would soon find themselves get caught in between a situation that may or may not be connected to the current case.

Moreover, a fight erupts, and read on to see what I mean…

* * *

 _ **Ch. 5: Kenka**_

Meanwhile, Herschel Layton was on his way back, having left Fulham after getting some clues, but then his cellphone rang and he answered it, where the caller turns out to be Flora, and she told the professor the situation right now. This made Layton worried after hearing that she and Luke are embroiled in a situation and asks her where she is, saying she is getting help, and told him she has no idea where Luke went, other than the location where she last saw him.

Are you sure, Flora?""

"Yes, professor!"

"Goodness…where was the last place you saw Luke…"

"It's the place where…"

"…okay, now here is what you do…"

"I got it, professor!"

"Okay, just get help and I will be there!"

"Please be careful, professor!"

Layton then told Flora to head to the nearest police station and tell any available policemen the scene where she last saw Luke, and advised her to stay clear as he will head to the scene to try and save Luke, which Flora agrees, and there the line was cut and Layton hurriedly head towards the vicinity of Kingston Upon Thames, and hoped that Luke is okay. While the professor wondered if the situation involving a 4-year old girl has any meaning to the murder cases, he nevertheless decided to save her as well feeling that there may be something odd about this.

-x-

Elsewhere, Flora was running around the area trying to get help, and looking around, she was quite dismayed that there were no policeman patrolling, and she became worried that something might happen to Luke, and hoped that she could get help on time, and as she resumed to run to get get help, someone grabbed her and Flora turn around, seeing that an obese man, who appeared to be a pervert, smirking as he has a fetish for young girls, and seeing how pretty she is, the pervert began carrying her as he is about to take her away, but Flora began to resist yet it did little to deter the maniac.

"Wow...so cute..."

"Hey, let go of me!"

"Come...we'll have a good time..."

"I don't want to! Let me go this instant!"

"I want to DO you...my PEE-PEE is longing for someone like you..."

"Let me go! Let me go, I say!"

"I'm going to make sure you're going to heaven..."

"Help! Someone help me!"

As Flora was about to scream for help, the pervert covered her mouth with his hand and is proceeding to have her taken towards an alley, but then someone grabbed the pervert's hair quite hard which caused him to let go of Flora, and the 13-year old girl broke free, and turn around, where she is relieved to see who saved her, as the person who grabbed the pervert turns out to be an adult woman.

The pervert was not pleased at the woman's interference and told her to get lost, but she scoffed and told him to leave and stop picking on little girls, and this pissed the pervert as he wanted to HAVE FUN with Flora and wanted to get it done, and told the woman to leave or suffer the consequences which she rebutted his warning.

"You better leave at once!"

"Coming from a pig who wants to rape a young girl..."

"That's because I want to love-making a lolita...now scram and give me the girl!"

"You leave...or else you're going to lose weight."

"!"

"And I'll make sure you won't assault anyone again."

"You're going to regret this..."

"Back at you, pig."

The woman is identified as **Emily Altava** and she happened to pass by and saw the scene, so she came to Flora's aid and now she is about to confront the pervert who intend to molest, and possibly rape Flora. The pervert is infuriated and said he will make her wish she was never born and charges at her, and Flora was filled with worry seeing that Emily might get hurt given the body size of the pervert as he appeared to be physically stronger.

However, Emily proved to be a nimble fighter as she evaded the advances of the pervert, using her feet to trip the pervert, and uses a variety of roundhouse kicks aimed at his legs, and this causes the pervert to lose his balance, and there she did a flying kick which sends the pervert backwards and fell to a large garbage bin, and with his weight, he couldn't get himself out, and there Emily brought out her cellphone to call for the police, which a minute later they arrived, and it is revealed that he is wanted for similar charges and more additional policemen arrived to help in restraining the obese pervert.

Flora then thanked Emily for saving her which she said it was nothing.

"Thank you, Emily!"

"Oh, it was nothing."

"I really owe you one!"

"No need. I always do that to girls who are in trouble."

"Still, Imam grateful to you."

"It's fine."

"Again, I thank you."

"Sure."

By then Emily asks Flora what is she doing here, and when told, Emily became concerned as she too have heard about the victims found at the two rivers, and caring so much about Luke, she agreed to help and told a policeman about it and the policeman told Emily and Flora to wait a bit as the police force would have to bring the pervert to the police station as the pervert tries to resist and attempt to escape, and the police themselves are shown to have a hard time carrying him to the police van.

Flora became concerned as Luke is in trouble, yet Emily assured that he will be okay, and told her that help will arrive in a moment.

"Calm down, Flora."

"But..."

"We will get there in time."

"But..."

"Have a little patience, Emily. Luke will be fine."

"Emily..."

"Trust me, Flora."

"..."

-x-

Meanwhile, Luke then sensed that they are being followed and thinks of a way to lose them, and there he saw the abandoned warehouse and hastily went inside through the rear door, and there he and Relena hid under a table, and narrowly escaped detection as he barely saw the commotion near them as Nagisa and Artful Dodgers are in a stand-off with the punks who are determined to get money from Nagisa, but then the situation escalated when the men in hats and coats barged in, as one of them saw Luke went here, yet they have no idea that Luke and Relena are hiding behind a table that covers the two minors.

Nagisa was annoyed to the max, as spending most of his pocket money over a few smuggled medical equipment is one thing, then dealing with punks who intend to rob him is another, and now another group barges in, and they began to bring out high-powered firearms and pointed at the rest, and they demanded that they tell them if they saw Luke and Relena coming here, and Artful Dodger went behind a stored table to hide from an impending firefight, as he do not want to die as he wants to get richer, and Nagisa was so pissed that he realized that there is no recourse as he is trapped between two groups, and there the leader of the men in hats and coats demanded an answer from Nagisa if he has seen the two minors coming here.

"We will not waste time here. Have you seen two children coming here?"

"Whatever."

"Answer the question, boy!"

"How should I know?"

"What was that?"

"There are so many people barging in, so of course I do not see any kids coming here."

"Don't you try to trick us. Tell us where the kids are."

"Get lost, you ticks."

However, one of the punks foolishly branded his lead pipe and told the men in coats to take their business elsewhere and leave, but the men opened fire, using silencer machine guns and the punk laid on the floor dead, lying in a pool of blood and his body riddled with bullets, and the punks were terrified as they are overwhelmed by another group with superior weapons as the leader of the men in hats and coats asks them again if they have seen Luke and Relena coming here.

Nagisa reiterated that he did not see Luke and Relena coming here and told them they picked the wrong persons to pick on, and told them that if there were kids that came here he would have told them about it, but this did not deter the men in hats and coats, warning Nagisa and the punks that they will shoot them down if they do not bring out the two children, which Nagisa raised his voice significantly saying he did not see any kids entering this warehouse.

The punks were at loss on what to do as one of their gang members was killed, and they pleaded to the men that they did not see any kids, saying they only followed Nagisa here to take his money and nothing else, and begged to the men to let the punk gang go, promising that they won't tell anyone about this, yet this caused an internal bickering among the gang as they were angry that the men shot their punk friend in cold blood.

"Hey!"

"They killed our boss!"

"And now you want to bargain with those arse?!"

"I won't stand for that!"

"You want to get killed?"

"Um, guys..."

"Shut up!"

"What about the money...?"

The men in hats and trench coats were irritated at the sight before them, and the leader gestured with his face, and the men got the drift as they shoot down the punks until they are dead, their bodies riddled with bullets, sprawled on the floor, and bathed in a pool of blood. Nagisa stared in shock and anger, and the men aimed their guns at him as the leader gave the teen medical prodigy an ultimatum and demanded that he hand out Luke and Relena, and if he refuse to divulge their location, he will be the next to die, and no one will find his corpse.

"Last chance, you Asian brat..."

"..."

"Answer the question."

"..."

"Where are the two kids who came here...?"

"How should I know?"

"Do not mess with us...we will not waste our time here..."

"And I am not wasting my time either! I already answered them, you tick!"

At the nearby table, Luke stared in shock at what the men in hats and trench coats did to the punks, and now they are threatening to shoot Nagisa as well, and he used his hands to cover Relena's eyes to prevent her from seeing the gruesome scene, and she asks in curiosity about why are they hiding here, and Luke told her that some bad guys are after her and he will keep her safe until he takes her to a doctor do she can get well.

Luke then told Relena not to make a noise so that the bad guys won't find them, saying that they are here to hurt her and he will not let them do anything to her, and Relena obediently complies.

"Relena...just do not make a noise..."

"..."

"I'll protect you."

"...okay..."

"After this, I'll have a doctor check you out..."

"...okay..."

"And I'll see to it that no one would hurt you..."

"...okay..."

Luke then peeped through the space on the table and watches the scene unfold as Nagisa makes his move, where he took out something ftom his doctor coat, where a device is seen, which resembled a belt buckle and placed it in front of his waist, where a metallic belt strap appeared and fasten around him, becoming a belt. The device is identified as the Game Driver, and Nagisa took out a hand-sized device that resembled a video game cartridge, identified as the Gashat.

The men in hats and trench coat blinked their eyes as they have no idea what Nagisa is planning, seeing that the devices appeared to be harmless. Now it was Nagisa's turn to give the men an ultimatum and told them to get out of his sight or face the consequences, which the leader scoffed, seeing that Nagisa is just acting so desperate and told him just to hand out the kids, yet Nagisa firmly told the men he did not see any kids coming inside this warehouse.

"Just stop acting cool and hand over the kids."

"And I already told you I did not see any coming here."

"You are making this hard on yourself."

"Why are you so obsessed in finding a pair of kids?"

"It is better if you do not know. Now tell us where the kids are."

"For the last time...I do not see any kids coming here!"

"Don't try our patience...just hand them over."

"Looks like you ticks have a death wish."

Seeing that the men won't leave, and knowing that he'll br shot to death regardless of the outcome, Nagisa made his move as he pressed a button on the cartridge, where a vpice spoke to confirm the activation.

Gashat: " ** _BANG-BANG SHOOTING!_** "

A series of holographic projection appeared around the interior of the warehouse, where a few barrels and some circle-like items appeared, and Nagisa gives the men one last chance to leave at once, but the leader rebukes him and demanded to hand over the two kids or he will order his men to shoot him to death, and Nagisa decided to get this over with so as to leave this place, twirling the cartridge with his finger as if he were a gunslinger.

The leader smirked and told Nagisa to stop acting cool, but Nagisa rebuked him saying that he won't go easy on the men in coats and hats.

"You better stop acting like a brave brat and..."

"I don't know who you idiots are...but you chose the wrong person to pick on."

"Oh really...? Twirling that thing with your finger like you're a gunslinger?"

"..."

"And with that outfit...you pretending to be a doctor? How foolish..."

"You have no idea...and you're too late to figure it out, you gun-wielding assholes."

"What was that, you brat?"

"Henshin!"

After twirling the cartridge with his fingers, he inserted and slots it on the left side of the Game Driver, where the voice spoke to confirm the activation.

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Nagisa is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him, and he tapped one of the images with his finger in a gun-shooting gesture, and the image went towards Nagisa, encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult-sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from _**Star Wars**_ , the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person in an armor.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a MILITARY-LIKE HELMET, and the right side of his armored head sports a green-colored BANGS which partially covered the right side of the helmet and right eye.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Everyone stared in surprise upon seeing Nagisa transforming into an armored person, and in this armored appearance, Nagisa is identified as **Kamen Rider Snipe** , and he pressed a button on the Gashat which then allowed him to summon a default weapon.

Gashat: " ** _GASHACON MAGNUM!_** "

A rather huge magnum-like weapon appeared, and the men in hats and trench coats were baffled yet the leader urged them not to be deceived by that look and said that what they are seeing is just for show, as if he is trying to fool them, but Nagisa told him that the men are the fools, and now they are about to pay the price for provoking him, yet the leader is defiant and asks Nagisa who does he think he is, and Nagisa coldly responded to the query.

"You think you can scare us with that getup?"

"Hmph."

"How foolish...fo you really want to die so quickly?"

"I should be asking you that, idiot."

"And just who do you think you are?"

"Me? I'm the Masked Rider from hell..."

"What? "Masked Rider"...? Are you trying to psyche us?"

"Too late...now you pay the price..."

Nagisa, as Kamen Rider Snipe, raised his weapon, and this prompted the men to open fire, shooting him down, but to their surprise, the bullets dented and bounced off, and they realized that Snipe is bullet-proof, and Snipe retaliated, as he opened fire, but he only shoots down the guns the men are carrying, wrecking them, but in the process injuring their hands, and the men in hats and coats started to back away seeing that they are outmatched, and outgunned.

The leader himself could not believe this as he is also forced to retreat, and told his men to fall back as he realized that Nagisa is someone not to be messed with.

"Damn it...fall back!"

"What?"

"Fall back! We're outgunned!"

"Who is that brat? Why can't we scratch him?"

"How should I know?"

"Should we...?"

"Don't ask! Retreat for now!"

"Damn!"

At the nearby table, Luke was speechless at what he just saw, and seeing the cartridge that Snipe used, he wondered if Nagisa is some mercenary or something as he easily fended off the men in coats and hats, yet he opted to wait and see before deciding to come out from hiding as he is not sure if Nagisa can be trusted, and he checked on Relena, who appeared to be getting a bit weak, and tried talking to her just to keep her from falling into a slumber.

"Relena...?"

"..."

"Hey!"

"..."

"Stay with me!"

"..."

"Relena!"

"..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the story got deeper and deeper, as Luke and Relena are safe for the time being, but her health starts to decrease…Nagisa managed to chase off the attackers, which may set the stage for him to get embroiled in the case…

Emily appeared and saved Flora…now the case is starting to get underway once she meets up with Layton…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will take a turn as Luke finds a doctor…though the doctor may be hesitant to help…will he be able to help Relena?

See you in 2 to 3 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	6. Calm Before The Storm

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story gets deeper as Emily and Flora are about to rescue Luke as time is running out even though the gunfight briefly ended…and someone shows up again and joins the fray…read on and see where this lead to…

* * *

 _ **Ch 6:** **Arashi no mae no Odayaka**_

The scene shows that Emily and Flora are leading a few policemen after reinforcement arrive and some helped the local police in transporting the obese pervert away, and there Emily told the police what Flora told her, and the cops decided to follow the two girls' lead as they have a feeling that this may be related to the cases where the several young girls are found on the two rivers recently, and they believe that they might find a breakthrough that would help solve the cases.

The leader then asks Flora if she knows where the men went, which she said she knows the path where the men in hats and coats went to, and he sees this as a chance to apprehend them and hoped that they can get information from the men in hats and coats, and requested to Flora to take them to the place where she last saw Luke and the other individials involved.

"Young lady...if you know...please take us there..."

"..."

"We believe that this Relena may be the key to solve the murders of the little girls who were dumped at the two rivers...and those men...we need to interrogate them so we would know if they are the ones behind this.

"Yes...I will take you there."

"Then it is settled. Let us go, then."

"Okay, officer...Emily..."

"I'm with you."

"Lets go, men!"

Flora and Emily then led the cops to the place where she last saw Luke, and she hoped that Luke would be okay and not harmed, as well as she is worried about Relena's condition.

-x-

The scene shifts at the abandoned warehouse, where Nagisa Shingetsu is having a stand-off with the men in hats and trench coats. Seeing that the men won't leave, and knowing that he'll be shot to death regardless of the outcome, Nagisa made his move as he pressed a button on the cartridge, where a voice spoke to confirm the activation.

Gashat: " ** _BANG-BANG SHOOTING!_** "

A series of holographic projection appeared around the interior of the warehouse, where a few barrels and some circle-like items appeared, and Nagisa gives the men one last chance to leave at once, but the leader rebukes him and demanded to hand over the two kids or he will order his men to shoot him to death, and Nagisa decided to get this over with so as to leave this place, twirling the cartridge with his finger as if he were a gunslinger.

The leader smirked and told Nagisa to stop acting cool, but Nagisa rebuked him saying that he won't go easy on the men in coats and hats.

"You better stop acting like a brave brat and..."

"I don't know who you idiots are...but you chose the wrong person to pick on."

"Oh really...? Twirling that thing with your finger like you're a gunslinger?"

"..."

"And with that outfit...you pretending to be a doctor? How foolish..."

"You have no idea...and you're too late to figure it out, you gun-wielding assholes."

"What was that, you brat?"

"Henshin!"

After twirling the cartridge with his fingers, he inserted and slots it on the left side of the Game Driver, where the voice spoke to confirm the activation.

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Nagisa is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him, and he tapped one of the images with his finger in a gun-shooting gesture, and the image went towards Nagisa, encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult-sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person in an armor.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a MILITARY-LIKE HELMET, and the right side of his armored head sports a green-colored BANGS which partially covered the right side of the helmet and right eye.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Everyone stared in surprise upon seeing Nagisa transforming into an armored person, and in this armored appearance, Nagisa is identified as **Kamen Rider Snipe** , and he pressed a button on the Gashat which then allowed him to summon a default weapon.

Gashat: " ** _GASHACON MAGNUM!_** "

A rather huge mangum-like weapon appeared, and the men in hats and trench coats were baffled yet the leader urged them not to be deceived by that look and said that what they are seeing is just for show, as if he is trying to fool them, but Nagisa told him that the men are the fools, and now they are about to pay the price for provoking him, yet the leader is defiant and asks Nagisa who does he think he is, and Nagisa coldly responded to the query.

"You think you can scare us with that getup?"

"Hmph."

"How foolish...do you really want to die so quickly?"

"I should be asking you that, idiot."

"And just who do you think you are?"

"Me? I'm the Masked Rider from hell..."

"What? Masked Rider...? Are you trying to psyche us?"

"Too late...now you pay the price..."

Nagisa, as Kamen Rider Snipe, raised his weapon, and this prompted the men to open fire, shooting him down, but to their surprise, the bullets dented and bounced off, and they realized that Snipe is bullet-proof, and Snipe retaliated, as he opened fire, but he only shoots down the guns the men are carrying, wrecking them, but in the process injuring their hands, and the men in hats and coats started to back away seeing that they are outmatched, and outgunned.

The leader himself could not believe this as he is also forced to retreat, and told his men to fall back as he realized that Nagisa is someone not to be messed with.

"Damn it...fall back!"

"What?"

"Fall back! We're outgunned!"

"Who is that brat? Why can't we scratch him?"

"How should I know?"

"Should we...?"

"Don't ask! Retreat for now!"

"Damn!"

At the nearby table, Luke was speechless at what he just saw, and seeing the cartridge that Snipe used, he wondered if Nagisa is some mercenary or something as he easily fended off the men in coats and hats, yet he opted to wait and see before deciding to come out from hiding as he is not sure if Nagisa can be trusted, and he checked on Relena, who appeared to be getting a bit weak, and tried talking to her just to keep her from falling into a slumber.

"Relena...?"

"..."

"Hey!"

"..."

"Stay with me!"

"..."

"Relena!"

"..."

Becoming worried, Luke shook Relena a bit hard which she slowly woke up, and he sighed in relief seeing that she appeared to be okay.

The scene then showed that Nagisa deactivated the devices and reverted back to normal, and by then Artful Dodger came out of hiding, praising and complimenting Nagisa for chasing off the men in coats and hats, yet Nagisa voiced his displeasure at seeing Artful hiding away, yet the younger boy reasoned that he had to hide because he do not want to die young and needed to live and earn a living, which Nagisa rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Earn a living...by hiding behind a table?"

"Well...I'm scared of bullets..."

"..."

"But you did a good job...a doctor who is also a gunslinger...I am impressed..."

"Whatever."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha..."

"Now then, kid..."

"Huh?"

As Nagisa asks Artful if he mean what he said about the shipment arriving at Tokyo, Artful assured that the equipment he purchased will surely arrive, and by then Nagisa took his leave seeing that his business is finished, and while Artful remarked that Nagisa is indeed a DARK DOCTOR, Luke overheard it, and carried Relena on his back and saw Artful Dodger leaving the warehouse as well, and he followed him as he felt that there is a chance to help Relena.

Outside the warehouse, Luke catches up with Artful Dodger and asks him where the doctor is, having heard that he was here a while ago, and Artful sighed and said that tne doctor had just left, and asks why the need, and after hearing the reason, Artful sighed upon seeing Relena's state, showing that despite his pompous attitude, he do have a soft spot for little kids, and tells Luke to follow him as he might be able to catch up with Nagisa.

"Oh...fine. I was a little kid before. Follow me."

"..."

"You want a doctor...let's go...we might catch up with him."

"Really?"

"You want to, right?"

"Okay...please lead us to him!"

"Sigh...come on, then..."

"Hang in there a little longer, Relena..."

Artful Dodger then led Luke away from the warehouse and walked a few distance until catching up with Nagisa, and there he told him about the situation, and while Nagisa initially turn down the request, Artful said he is willing to pay him if he would just check out Relena, saying that there is something wrong with her. Nagisa glanced at Relena, and while he appeared uninterested, he asks Luke, out of a whim, on why he wants to help a girl like Relena.

After Luke told him the reason, Nagisa stared in a bit of shock and curiosity, as it reminded him of his painful childhood past which shows that he himself is a victim of child abuse, in which a brief flashback showed that he was abused by his selfish parents, and when glancing at Relena again, he noted her pale complexion, and for some reason, Nagisa felt compelled to check her out, and told Artful that just this once, he will check on her for free.

As Relena was placed on the ground, Luke was a bit surprised seeing Nagisa checking on her as if he were a doctor, and there Artful Dodger told Luke that Nagisa is a doctor, whose MEDICAL IQ was on par with the fictional character Doogie Howser, but also told Luke that Nagisa is currently a license-less doctor, which surprised Luke.

"Eh? He's actually a doctor?"

"You heard me."

"But...he does not looked like one...he's like..."

"Believe it or not...he is 14 years old..."

"Seriously?"

"You don't believe me? Look at him...he's checking that little girl as if he were like a real doctor."

"How...how can he be...?"

"The world is full of mystery, my fellow kid..."

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts near the alley, where Emily and Flora are leading the cops there, and Professor Layton has arrived, and there he meets up with the others, where Flora told the professor about what she knows, and he had a feeling that this could be a breakthrough that would help in shedding light on the two cases that he and the authorities are currently investigating, and Emily said that based on Flora's words, the vital clue may lie on Relena, as she is with Luke and they need to get to him as soon as possible.

"I see...and perhaps if we find this Relena and check her out, we might get more vital clues that may help in solving this mystery..."

"Yes, professor...but Luke..."

"I understand...Emily...I am surprised to see you here..."

"Coincidence, Herschel..."

"We can talk later...we need to gwt to Luke and the girl..."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Officer...we should get moving."

"Right."

Professor Layton then joined the two girls and the Scotyard cops as they exited the alley, where Flora saw the men in coats and hats are about to board the van, and Flora told the cops that they are the ones who tried to abduct Relena, which the squad leader asks Flora is she is sure about what she just said, so as to be sure and not cause a false judgment on his part.

"Are you sure it is them?"

"Yes...I am sure."

"Are you certain?"

"Indeed I am."

"Alright. But you and the otber two should stay back."

"But..."

"Trust me."

"..."

Flora nodded, and the cops then told her, Emily and Layton to stand back as he signal his men to move forward, and there he called out the men in hats and coats to stay where they are and raise their hands, telling them that he wants to question them. Flora looked worried as Layton watched intently to see where this would lead to, and hoped that the situation would not escalate further into a senseless, wanton violence.

The men in hats and coats saw the Scotyard Police, and instinctively brought out their weapons, consisting of high-powered weapons and began shooting at the police, resulting in an unexpected firefight as the police were taken by surprise.

BANG-BANG-BANG!

RRRRAAATTTAATTAATT!

POOM-POOM-POOM!

Five of the policemen were shot, riddled with bullets and died on the spot, and the rest took cover as they return fire, yet the policemen were forced to hide as the weapons that the enemies carried are of strong caliber and kept the policemen at bay, while Layton pulled Emily and Flora away and hid behind the corner of the alley to protect them from being hit by stray bullets. Emily was somewhat surprised as she did not expect the suspects to be heavily armed.

"Whoa!"

"Emily...are you and Flora okay?"

"Yes, Herschel!"

"I see why we were told to stay back..."

"Yeah...never thought those goons are heavily armed..."

"I hope that Luke and that girl are fine and unharmed..."

"Yeah...and help would arrive...I have a feeling those men in coats and hats are going to slaughter us all..."

"..."

As the policemen struggled to fight back amid a heavy hail of bullets, the team leader instructed his subordinate to radio for help, as he did not want the suspects to get away, which the subordinate said he would try as he needed to find room and not let the attackers know what he is doing.

"Go radio for help!"

"I will...but..."

"But WHAT?"

"I need a bit of room...the noise would impede my call..."

"Is that all?"

"And I need a hiding place...if those men see what I am doing...they will shoot me down!"

"Fine...we'll give you a covering fire...and when we do...sneak out and radio for help!"

"You got it!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Professor Layton is back…and now he is going to find a way to get through the barrier to reach out to Luke and Relena…

Can Nagisa be able to help Relena? What would Luke do…?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will show what Nagisa can do to check on Relena and find out her condition…while Layton finds a way to get past the gunmen…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	7. Sudden Attack

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story gets deeper as Luke and Relena are trying to be patient in waiting for Layton to comeback so as to be filled in on what the professor has gathered, but the two younger teens would soon find themselves get caught in between a situation that may or may not be connected to the current case.

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 6: Totsuzen Kōgeki**_

As the scene shifts near the alley, where Emily and Flora are leading the cops there, and Professor Layton has arrived, and there he meets up with the others, where Flora told the professor about what she knows, and he had a feeling that this could be a breakthrough that would help in shedding light on the two cases that he and the authorities are currently investigating, and Emily said that based on Flora's words, the vital clue may lie on Relena, as she is with Luke and they need to get to him as soon as possible.

"I see...and perhaps if we find this Relena and check her out, we might get more vital clues that may help in solving this mystery..."

"Yes, professor...but Luke..."

"I understand...Emily...I am surprised to see you here..."

"Coincidence, Herschel..."

"We can talk later...we need to gwt to Luke and the girl..."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Officer...we should get moving."

"Right."

Professor Layton then joined the two girls and the Scotyard cops as they exited the alley, where Flora saw the men in coats and hats are about to board the van, and Flora told the cops that they are the ones who tried to abduct Relena, which the squad leader asks Flora is she is sure about what she just said, so as to be sure and not cause a false judgement on his part.

"Are you sure it is them?"

"Yes...I am sure."

"Are you certain?"

"Indeed I am."

"Alright. But you and the otber two should stay back."

"But..."

"Trust me."

"..."

Flora nodded, and the cops then told her, Emily and Layton to stand back as he signal his men to move forward, and there he called out the men in hats and coats to stay where they are and raise their hands, telling them that he wants to question them. Flora looked worried as Layton watched intently to see where this would lead to, and hoped that the situation would not escalate further into a senseless, wanton violence.

The men in hats and coats saw the Scotyard Police, and instinctively brought out their weapons, consisting of high-powered weapons and began shooting at the police, resulting in an unexpected firefight as the police were taken by surprise.

BANG-BANG-BANG!

RRRRAAATTTAATTAATT!

POOM-POOM-POOM!

Five of the policemen were shot, riddled with bullets and died on the spot, and the rest took cover as they return fire, yet the policemen were forced to hide as the weapons that the enemies carried are of strong caliber and kept the policemen at bay, while Layton pulled Emily and Flora away and hid behind the corner of the alley to protect them from being hit by stray bullets. Emily was somewhat surprised as she did not expect the suspects to be heavily armed.

"Whoa!"

"Emily...are you and Flora okay?"

"Yes, Herschel!"

"I see why we were told to stay back..."

"Yeah...never thought those goons are heavily armed..."

"I hope that Luke and that girl are fine and unharmed..."

"Yeah...and help would arrive...I have a feeling those men in coats and hats are going to slaughter us all..."

"..."

As the policemen struggled to fight back amid a heavy hail of bullets, the team leader instructed his subordinate to radio for help, as he did not want the suspects to get away, which the subordinate said he would try as he needed to find room and not let the attackers know what he is doing.

"Go radio for help!"

"I will...but..."

"But WHAT?"

"I need a bit of room...the noise would impede my call..."

"Is that all?"

"And I need a hiding place...if those men see what I am doing...they will shoot me down!"

"Fine...we'll give you a covering fire...and when we do...sneak out and radio for help!"

"You got it!"

The police captain then ordered his men too provide covering fire, and rhe police redirected their guns and fired, and the men in hats and trench coats were momentarily forced to hide behind the van, allowing one of the policemen to get behind the corner of the alley and rafio for reinforcement, and managed to call the dispatcher and requested for assistance, which the dispatcher acknowledged after getttingntje location of the policemen engaging in combat.

However, the men in hats and trenchcoats resumed firing their weapons and the policemen once again reached a stalemate and struggled to keep the villain group from making a getaway and are improvising a way to hold them until help arrive, as they realized that they would run out of bullets soon and they have to think of a way to stall them.

Meanwhile, Layton noticed another path when he looked around, seeing that there is another corner within the alley, and there he told Flora and Emily that there may be another route that would lead them out of the alley and perhaps a faster way to get past the firefight and reach out to Luke, and seeing this, Emily told Layton that this may be the chance they need.

"This may be the only chance we got!"

"I agree!"

"Let's use this chance while the police are keeping the gunmen busy!"

"Alright…just stay close to me and do not let them see you!"

"Right!"

"Flora!"

"I got it!"

"Okay…follow me!"

As the firefight intensifies, Layton led Emily and Flora towards the alternate route as they went to the other corner where thankfully no bullets reached here and they went there and looked for another exit that would lead them to the next path so as to reach Luke and Relena.

-x-

As Relena was placed on the ground, Luke was a bit surprised seeing Nagisa checking on her as if he were a doctor, and there Artful Dodger told Luke that Nagisa is a doctor, whose MEDICAL IQ was on par with the fictional character Doogie Howser, but also told Luke that Nagisa is currently a license-less doctor, which surprised Luke.

"Eh? He's actually a doctor?"

"You heard me."

"But...he does not looked like one...he's like..."

"Believe it or not...he is only 14 years old..."

"Seriously?"

"You don't believe me? Look at him...he's checking that little girl as if he were like a real doctor."

"How...how can he be...?"

"The world is full of mystery, my fellow kid..."

Luke watches on as Nagisa checked Relena, checking her pulse, looking at her eyelids, and placed a stethoscope on her chest, and observed her body, seeing how pale-looking she is, and there he asks Luke if he observed anything about Relena before coming here, which Luke tells Nagisa what he observed so far, and Nagisa stared in suspicion as he had a bad feeling about this.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Of course!"

"If so…I have a bad feeling about this."

"Eh?"

"If what you told me is true…"

"?"

Nagisa's eyes harden as he glanced at Relena, seeing that she is getting weaker, and he is sure that this is more than just child abuse and neglect. Something more diabolical is going on, and this made him decided to help her as she reminded him of his traumatic past, and there he took out a long, thick rubber and tied it around Relena's arm, just above her elbow. Luke looks on and saw this, which prompted him to ask what Nagisa is up to, while Artful guessed what Nagisa is about to do next.

"Hey…what is he trying to do…?"

"Hmm…"

"Hey…"

"I think…he's getting a blood sample…"

"What?"

"Look closely…"

"Is he serious?"

"Looks like it…"

Nagisa then took out a syringe then assembled it with the disposable needle and began to inject it on her arm and took a blood sample, and after that he placed the blood sample inside a small plastic vial and secured it, then removed the rubber and puts a cotton and taped it, and there he told Nagisa that he will find a laboratory to examine the blood sample, though he suggested to Luke to take her to a nearby police and place her under protective custody.

While Luke said that was his intention, he asks him why he took Relena's blood sample, and he told him that he suspected that Relena was slowly being poisoned and her handlers intend to kill her off stealthily, and asks if her parents intend to get rid of her. Luke replied that he is not sure as Relena said that only her handler is keeping her and said that she was never let out of her house and according to Relena, she has not seen her parents recently.

Nagisa had a look of dismay and infuriation as he is now sure that Relena is a victim of child abuse, and now she is slowly being murdered, and felt that the little girl must be protected at all costs, and tells Luke to take her and leave immediately sensing that someone is after her and intends to take her away and poison her elsewhere away from prying eyes.

Luke stared wide-eyed at what he just heard, as he could not believe that someone actually want to kill Relena.

"Are you bloody serious?"

"Do I look like a prankster to you?"

"You're saying that…"

"That is what I figured so far. You want to protect this girl? Then get going now."

"…"

"Better hurry before things get complicated…or else the one who dragged this kid might show up and hid her away."

"…fine…"

"Now go."

However, the semi-obese woman showed up, as it is revealed that she managed to beat up some of the men in coats and trench coats and navigated her way around, and punched Nagisa away and shoved both Luke and Artful forcefully before grabbing Relena by force, telling her that they are going back, but Relena weakly resisted saying she does not want to go back, wanting to stay with Luke, but the woman coldly tells her she has no right to make friends with anyone.

"Come on."

"No…"

"We're going home."

"I…don't want to…want to stay with Luke…"

"Shut up. You have no right making friends."

"I don't want to…be locked up."

"That is your fate. Now shut up and let's go."

"No…"

Luke gets up and attempted to fight her off, but the woman kicked him on the gut so hard that he was sent crashing against the door and went inside an abandoned stall, and he moaned in pain, and Nagisa was infuriated at this and gets up, where he attempted to make his move, but the woman punched Nagisa on his forehead which stunned him before she lifted him and threw him head-first towards the window of a nearby establishment, sending him inside.

Artful Dodger hid behind a large garbage bin out of fear as he never seen such a dangerous woman, having violently manhandled both Luke and Nagisa, and as the woman carried Relena and left, Artful was about to leave the scene as he did not want to get embroiled, but his soft heart made him change his mind and decided to secretly follow her so as to find out where she would take and hide Relena, not bothering to check on Luke or Nagisa.

By then, Layton, Flora and Emily arrived, and looked around to see if Luke is around, and after hearing a moan, they traced the source and found him inside the stall and checked on him, where they find out that Luke is in a very bad shape, clutching his chest, and vomited a bit of blood, which Flora became worried and Layton tried to keep Luke from losing consciousness by talking to him.

"Luke!"

"L-Layton…"

"Luke!"

"F-Flora…"

"What happened?"

"That…fat woman…she attacked…me…took Relena…"

"Okay, calm down…we need to get you to a hospital…"

"…"

Luke told Layton what happened, and Flora was worried for Relena, and Emily told Layton to take Luke to a hospital fearing that his chest injury might be serious and volunteered to try to find this woman carrying Relena, and Layton nodded as he carries Luke in his arms and tells Emily to be careful, as he have a feeling that the woman may not be an ordinary person, having injured Luke so badly and suggested to her to avoid facing her physically.

"Emily…be careful."

"I will…"

"If you found the woman…just trail her…try not to let her know you're following her."

"Okay."

"She may not be what she seem to be…having attacked Luke like this…"

"I understand. Got to go."

"Okay, let me know what you find so far, okay?"

"You got it!"

Nodding, Emily took her leave as Layton tells Flora to come with him as he does not want Flora to pursue the woman for her own safety, and Flora reluctantly nodded, and they head back to where they came, where they soon find out that reinforcement arrived and engaged in another firefight, and as Layton observed the scene, he stared wide-eyed as one of the men in hats and trench coats took out a rocket propelled grenade and fired at the police van, causing the vehicle to explode, and sending the policemen flying, in which bodies were scattered and severed, and the scene became a bloodbath.

The men in hats and trench coats then boarded their van and made a quick getaway, and Layton slowly came out and found the remaining cop using the radio to call for help, and Layton stood there as there is nothing he can do except wait for the ambulance to arrive, and looking around, he is sure that there are no survivors here given that the blast killed every cop within the spot as the blast was so great that there is no way anyone could survive it.

The surviving cop continue to call the dispatcher, requesting for several ambulances, believing some survived, unaware that all of his fellow cops were instantly killed by the blast.

"Dispatcher! Dispatcher!"

"Yes…I hear you…"

"Requesting ambulances lots of ambulances!"

"What happened?"

"A huge explosion! Scores hurt!"

"Copy…will send ambulances at your area…"

"And bring a SWAT team with them!"

"Roger."

-x-

Meanwhile, the semi-obese woman is walking away, carrying Relena with her, but then stopped as she guessed that she was being followed, and picked up a rock and threw it behind her, but accidentally hits a passing pedestrian and was knocked down, putting her in a coma as the pedestrian was busted open, blood dripping to the ground, and Emily was forced to come out, seeing that the woman is dangerous to anyone who came in her way.

"Looks like you are one bad woman…you just attacked an innocent pedestrian."

"Hmph. Like I care."

"What are you going to do to that girl?"

"Get lost or I kick your arse."

"Not happening."

"You're dead."

"Says who?"

"Me."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the story got deeper and deeper, as Luke got hurt and so was Nagisa, and the men in hats and trench coats got away, while Emily confronts the semi-obese woman who just injured a passerby. Looks like a fight is about to take place…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will be action-packed as Emily tries to fight and outwit the semi-obese woman in order to save Relena…but can she do it? What will Layton do?

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	8. Rampaging Woman

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up from the last chapter as Emmy attempts to stop the semi-obese woman from getting away and try to rescue Relena while Layton and Flora attempt to get help in order to have the injured Luke treated after suffering at the hands of the woman from last chapter.

Expect quite a violent battle here as Emmy attempts to stall the woman to prevent her from getting away with Relena.

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 8:**_ ** _Ranbōna josei_**

As Layton carried a badly hurt Luke in his arms, Emily took her leave as Layton tells Flora to come with him as he does not want Flora to pursue the woman for her own safety, and Flora reluctantly nodded, and they head back to where they came, where they soon find out that reinforcement arrived and engaged in another firefight, and as Layton observed the scene, he stared wide-eyed as one of the men in hats and trench coats took out a rocket propelled grenade and fired at the police van, causing the vehicle to explode, and sending the policemen flying, in which bodies were scattered and severed, and the scene became a bloodbath.

The men in hats and trench coats then boarded their van and made a quick getaway, and Layton slowly came out and found the remaining cop using the radio to call for help, and Layton stood there as there is nothing he can do except wait for the ambulance to arrive, and looking around, he is sure that there are no survivors here given that the blast killed every cop within the spot as the blast was so great that there is no way anyone could survive it.

The surviving cop continue to call the dispatcher, requesting for several ambulances, believing some survived, unaware that all of his fellow cops were instantly killed by the blast.

"Dispatcher! Dispatcher!"

"Yes…I hear you…"

"Requesting ambulances lots of ambulances!"

"What happened?"

"A huge explosion! Scores hurt!"

"Copy…will send ambulances at your area…"

"And bring a SWAT team with them!"

"Roger."

-x-

Not far, the scene shows that Nagisa slowly got out of the stall, and you can see that he is also injured, a HUGE cut is seen on his forehead, and bleeding, and yet he wasn't deterred, only frustrated. He now realizes that this is more than just a child abuse. The woman who struck him has an ulterior motive and intends to kill off Relena, and despite having a rather arrogant personality, there is still part of Nagisa that is pure, and now he felt compelled to help Relena.

"That girl...she...is like me...abused...can't...let her end up...in a situation similar...to mine..."

However, he is struggling as he felt dizzy due to the punch the woman gave him, and he mustered the willpower to ignore the dizzying spell he is experiencing, as right now he has to find out what is going on with Relena, and he took out a bandage and bandaged his forehead and slowly proceeded to head back to the main road, and find a place so he can examine the blood sample he got and find out what the blood sample contain, then he vowed to get back at the woman who assaulted him.

"That fat bitch...when I see her...I'm going to pay her back...!"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the streets where the semi-obese woman is walking away, carrying Relena with her, but then stopped as she guessed that she was being followed, and picked up a rock and threw it behind her, but accidentally hits a passing pedestrian and was knocked down, putting her in a coma as the pedestrian was busted open, blood dripping to the ground, and Emily was forced to come out, seeing that the woman is dangerous to anyone who came in her way.

"Looks like you are one bad woman…you just attacked an innocent pedestrian."

"Hmph. Like I care."

"What are you going to do to that girl?"

"Get lost or I kick your arse."

"Not happening."

"You're dead."

"Says who?"

"Me."

Emmy braces herself as the woman hung Relena at a post and crackle her knuckles as she prepares to dish out some punishment, and when a concerned citizen saw this and attempted to help the child, the semi-obese woman grabbed the person by his hair and slammed him hard on the ground, causing his skull to crack, and blood spilled on the ground, and the victim is instantly killed, and Emmy stared wide-eyed in horror upon seeing what the woman just did to the concerned citizen, and now she is starting to be cautious and patiently waited to make the right move and tries to psyche out the woman.

"Hey!"

"Yeah?"

"What did you do to him?"

"Got a problem?"

"You just killed an innocent pedestrian!"

"So what? You have a problem?"

"You..."

"You're next..."

Another concerned citizen, and her boyfriend saw the scene and they attempted the get Relena off the post, but the semi-obese woman grabbed the two by their hair and stared menacingly at the two, her eyes bear pure malice and malevolence and has no qualms in inflicting harm at anyone who get in her way, and she appeared to enjoy inflicting harm on anyone she gets her hands on, and no one is exempted from her cruel wrath.

"H-hey...!"

"What are you...?"

"..."

"We're just helping that girl..."

"She looked sick and we..."

"..."

"Look...just don't hurt us..."

"We were just..."

"..."

Emmy watched in shock and horror as the semi-obese woman grabbed the two citizens by their hair and banged them against each other with pure force several times, and you can see their skulls being cracked, their heads busted open and blood splattered on the ground before she slammed them to the ground. They were instantly killed and the woman is about to pick up Relena when Emmy engages the woman in combat, realizing that she has to disable her before more victims pile up.

Emmy delivered several roundhouse kicks and punches, hitting her arms and legs, but to her surprise the woman was not showing signs of being hurt, and she punched Emmy on her ribs, and an "x-ray" like scene shows that her ribs CRACKED, heavily implying that they got fractured, and then punched her on the face and the blow sends her towards a parked car, knocking her out.

Not far, Artful Dodger watched in shock and fear after seeing what the woman just did, and he felt like regretting coming here as he is having second thoughts about following her just to find out where Relena would be taken, and now he sensed that it would be safer if he were to stay hidden as he does not want to get caught and subjected to a brutal beating at the hands of the semi-obese woman, seeing that she is capable of killing three person in a span of three minutes.

"Oh boy...maybe I shouldn't have followed her...I'll be dead if she sees me...huh? No way...!"

But to Dodger's surprise, someone showed up, and it was Nagisa Shingetsu, who made his way here and is glaring at the woman for beating him up earlier, but the woman was eager to inflct more pain so that no one would follow her, and cracked her knuckles as she prepares to beat up another victim as she lifted Emmy and threw her to another parked car, her upper body smashed through the car window and this made Nagisa cautious seeing that he has to use an alternative means in dealing with the woman.

"You...fat bitch...!"

"So you're still alive..."

"So you're willing to kill anyone just to take that child away."

"None of your business, you Asian ARSE-HOLE...come here so I can kill you for good..."

"Not happening, you plus-sized whore."

"What did you say...?"

"I'm going to pay you back!"

"Idiot."

The woman glared maliciously as she is ready to grab Nagisa, but then another passerby came and saw Relena hanging by the post, and as he is about to help her, the woman grabbed the hapless citizen and crushed his neck, killing him instantly before throwing him aside like a mannnequin, and this caused Nagisa to make a decision as he took out his device, the Game Driver, and placed it in front of his waist, which formed a belt.

The semi-obese woman raised an eyebrow as Nagisa took out the Gashat and pressed a button where the device's voice spoke to confirm its activation.

Gashat: " ** _BANG-BANG SHOOTING!_** "

A series of holographic projection appeared around the interior of the warehouse, where a few barrels and some circle-like items appeared, and Nagisa gives the semi-obese woman one last chance to leave at once and release Relena, but the semi-obese woman diabolically rebukes him and said that anyone who tries to take Relena will die a painful death, whether it be a man, woman or child, and Nagisa decided to get this over with so as to save Relena, and he began twirling the cartridge with his finger as if he were a gunslinger before slottingnit onto the Game Driver.

"So...are you shaking in fear of getting killed?"

"Hmph."

"What are you trying to do now?"

"Save that girl...and I may have to kill you."

"Is that a bluff or are you getting desperate?"

"Whatever. Commencing first tactic."

"What?"

"Henshin!"

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Nagisa is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him, and he tapped one of the images with his finger in a gun-shooting gesture, and the image went towards Nagisa, encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult-sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person in an armor.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a MILITARY-LIKE HELMET, and the right side of his armored head sports a green-colored BANGS which partially covered the right side of the helmet and right eye.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The semi-obese woman stared in surprise upon seeing Nagisa transforming into an armored person, and in this armored appearance, Nagisa is identified as **Kamen Rider Snipe** , and now he began charging at the woman, and threw a punch in an effort to knock her down so he can get Relena off the post, but to his surprise, the woman caught Snipe's armored fist with her bare hand, and for some reason, she appeared to be equally strong as Snipe, and Snipe himself is shocked that an unarmed woman is capable of catching his punch while in armored form.

"Gotcha."

"What?"

"You'll be the first to hear my trivia...I used to beat up grizzly bears and even fatter people...and your get-up is no exception."

"How...?"

"Heh...I've watched numerous Star Wars movies...what is with that suit? Are you supposed to be a super-deformed-looking Star Wars trooper...? Stupid!"

"What are you? How are you able to catch my punch?"

"Whatever...you're dead."

"!"

The semi-obese woman then lifted Snipe and threw him towards a parked car, in which the car was dented to the point of getting junked, and as she turn around, she saw two teenagers managing to bring down Relena, and the two concerned teens, a boy and a girl aged 15, noticed that Relena was physically weak and getting pale, and they mulled bringing her to the hospital and calling the police after seeing what the woman did to the several passerby who tried to help the little girl.

"Honey...look...this girl looked pretty sick!"

"We better take her to a hospital..."

"But dear...

"I'll be fine...you call the police..."

"Okay...huh?"

"Eh?"

"EEEEKKK!"

"WHOA!"

However, the woman grabbed the boy by his hair, then opened the door of a parked car, slid his head in between and slammed the door shut, resulting in the boy's neck getting crushed to the point that it almost severed his head, his mouth foamed with blood and he is killed instantly. The teen girl shrieked in horror, but the woman grabbed her and twists her neck so violently that her neck snapped and is also killed instantly then threw her dead body aside.

She then saw a shocked driver nearby, and is about to start the car to escape, but the woman grabbed him forcefully out of the car and the hapless driver pleaded for mercy, in which the semi-obese woman glared menacingly at him.

"..."

"No..."

"..."

"Please..."

"..."

"Don't hurt me...!"

"..."

"I beg you...!"

The woman then performed a backbreaker on the driver, in which his spine was shattered and threw him aside, and he was still, but moaning in pain as he is paralyzed from the waist down, and the woman sets her sight on Snipe, seeing him getting off the car wreckage, and you can see that Snipe is very pissed at what semi-obese woman just did, and as he is about to apply a different tactic, a fuel truck is passing by at a moderate speed, with the driver unaware of what is happening, seeing that Snipe and the woman are at the opposite lane, and continue to cruise ahead.

The semi-obese woman then picked up the injured and paralyzed man and threw him towards the oncoming fuel truck, and the man was smashed through the windshield which obstructed the driver's view, and the driver was taken by surprise that he accidentally swerved and the sudden shift causes the fuel truck to skid and fall to its side, and the impact caused the trailer to leak fuel, spilling on the ground, and Snipe realizes the danger it poses, and saw the unconscious Emmy near the fuel spill.

As he tends to her and try to drag her away without compromising her injuries, the semi-obese woman picks up Relena and threw her inside the car, as she is about to drive away, she lit a match and threw it onto the spilled fuel, causing the liquid to go aflame, and Snipe stared wide-eyed in surprise as the flame spreads and reached the truck, where moments later it exploded, causing the windows of nearby establishments to shatter due to the explosion, and this caused considersble damage as the woman drives away with the stolen vehicle and is leaving the scene with Relena in tow, laughing maniacally at what she just did.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the story got a litte bit deeper...and darker…as the semi-obese woman just killed several innocent pedestrians who try to help Relena...and she has no qualms in taking anyone out just to keep Relena in her thumb. What a vile woman she is...

Also, there is something about that woman...she was able to take down Nagisa even when he is in his armored form. Is she really that strong...?

A double whammy here...the men in hats and trench coats got away amd decimated a squad of policemen...Layton will have to wait for more ambulances to arrive to have Luke treated; Emmy is badly hurt after bring brutally beaten by the woman, and now her fate is up in the air after the semi-obese woman set the fuel tanker on fire which exploded, and we don't know if she and Nagisa survive the explosion...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will answer whether Emmy and Nagisa survives or not...

The semi-obese woman will finally be identified and what she would do in the upcoming chapters once she finds out that Relena had undergo blood test...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...

* * *

By the way...I am inviting you to check out my second Professor Layton fic, and the title is _**The Three Mothers: Part One**_.

Its an experimental fic which involves the Layton family (past, present and future), and it will be split into three separate fics. the first part is now out. If you have time take a look and leave a review. Thanks.

:)


	9. Setback

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story gets deeper as you will see what would happen next given the events that happened at the end of last chapter.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 9:**_ ** _Setback_**

As The semi-obese woman then lifted Snipe and threw him towards a parked car, in which the car was dented to the point of getting junked, and as she turn around, she saw two teenagers managing to bring down Relena, and the two concerned teens, a boy and a girl aged 15, noticed that Relena was physically weak and getting pale, and they mulled bringing her to the hospital and calling the police after seeing what the woman did to the several passerby who tried to help the little girl.

"Honey...look...this girl looked pretty sick!"

"We better take her to a hospital..."

"But dear...

"I'll be fine...you call the police..."

"Okay...huh?"

"Eh?"

"EEEEKKK!"

"WHOA!"

However, the woman grabbed the boy by his hair, then opened the door of a parked car, slid his head in between and slammed the door shut, resulting in the boy's neck getting crushed to the point that it almost severed his head, his mouth foamed with blood and he is killed instantly. The teen girl shrieked in horror, but the woman grabbed her and twists her neck so violently that her neck snapped and is also killed instantly then threw her dead body aside.

She then saw a shocked driver nearby, and is about to start the car to escape, but the woman grabbed him forcefully out of the car and the hapless driver pleaded for mercy, in which the semi-obese woman glared menacingly at him.

"..."

"No..."

"..."

"Please..."

"..."

"Don't hurt me...!"

"..."

"I beg you...!"

The woman then performed a backbreaker on the driver, in which his spine was shattered and threw him aside, and he was still, but moaning in pain as he is paralyzed from the waist down, and the woman sets her sight on Snipe, seeing him getting off the car wreckage, and you can see that Snipe is very pissed at what semi-obese woman just did, and as he is about to apply a different tactic, a fuel truck is passing by at a moderate speed, with the driver unaware of what is happening, seeing that Snipe and the woman are at the opposite lane, and continue to cruise ahead.

The semi-obese woman then picked up the injured and paralyzed man and threw him towards the oncoming fuel truck, and the man was smashed through the windshield which obstructed the driver's view, and the driver was taken by surprise that he accidentally swerved and the sudden shift causes the fuel truck to skid and fall to its side, and the impact caused the trailer to leak fuel, spilling on the ground, and Snipe realizes the danger it poses, and saw the unconscious Emmy near the fuel spill.

As he tends to her and try to drag her away without compromising her injuries, the semi-obese woman picks up Relena and threw her inside the car, as she is about to drive away, she lit a match and threw it onto the spilled fuel, causing the liquid to go aflame, and Snipe stared wide-eyed in surprise as the flame spreads and reached the truck, where moments later it exploded, causing the windows of nearby establishments to shatter due to the explosion, and this caused considerable damage as the woman drives away with the stolen vehicle and is leaving the scene with Relena in tow, laughing maniacally at what she just did.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

As the car sped away, the scene shifts at the blast site, where the area is engulfed in flames, and there you can see that Snipe managed to jump inside a huge garbage bin and covered himself, and once the explosion died down, Snipe did a high jump (a la Super Mario) and landed quite far from the intense heat and deactivated his Game Driver and his armor disappeared, and Nagisa reverted back to normal and is concerned for the injured Emmy and the other people who were killed by the semi-obese woman.

Nagisa held his forehead as it throbbed in pain and bloodstain trickle down, yet he ignored it and slowly undress her upper clothing, where he saw her right ribcage swelling and could see a bone almost pressing its way out of her skin, showing that the fracture is severe and recalling how the semi-obese woman punched Emmy like that.

"That woman...she's not a person...she's a monster...!"

Nagisa then checked her face where it was also swelling, and this made him realize that the semi-obese woman is VERY DANGEROUS, and clearly a threat given how she manhandled him even in his Level 1 Kamen Rider form.

By then responding policemen came after hearing the explosion, and seeing Nagisa beside a semi-naked Emmy, they mistook him for a rapist and aimed their guns at him and told him to back away from her but Nagisa ignored them as he checks her for any other injuries, which made the two cops feel uneasy despite seeing him as a 14-year old.

"Hey!"

"Step away from her!"

"Put your hands on your head!"

"Do it!"

"We mean it!"

"Are you listening?"

"Don't tempt us!"

"I said back away!"

Then out of the blue, Nagisa grabbed the radio of one of the cops and contacted the dispatcher, and informed the dispatcher about the situation, and requests for several ambulances telling that Emmy needs medical attention for severe fractures which the dispatcher asks for confirmation.

"Are you sure about what you say?"

"Yes. I have a lone survivor...severe fracture on her ribcage and jaw...an explosion occurred...scores dead..."

"Is this a prank call..."

"I don't have time for jokes! Many need help! Either you send a lot of ambulances and firetrucks or you risk losing your damn job!"

"Look here..."

"You listen! Here is the location...do it now or the lone survivor dies!"

"Wait..."

"Over and out!"

The two cops were baffled at hearing Nagisa detailing Emmy's injuries and his tone sounded like that of a professional doctor, and Nagisa threw the radio back at the cops and told them there are other people who may have survive the blast so he should go and find them, and as one of the cops asks Nagisa what is he, Nagisa told him to worry about other people instead of something trivial.

"Hey...just what are you?"

"Never mind me."

"What?"

"Focus on finding survivors."

"Look here you..."

"Just think of me as a GOOD SAMARITAN...now go do your jobs."

"..."

"I mean it."

Despite showing doubts, the two cops did so and checked the blast site and are horrified to see scores of dead people, and there are some who survived but gravely injured. By then several ambulances and firetrucks arrived and there they frantically began to control the blaze while paramedics began to attend to the unconscious Emmy, and they are astonished when told by Nagisa about the extent of her current injuries.

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"How did you know?"

"You can't be a doctor!"

"Don't ask...just treat her already."

"..."

"..."

"Just do it already!"

As Emmy is given first aid and loaded inside the ambulance, Nagisa is about to take his leave when the paramedic tells him to get inside the ambulance as well, as his bandaged head is filled with bloodstains, in which the 14-year old insisted that he is okay, but the paramedic would not relent and insisted to let him treat it.

Despite feeling annoyed, Nagisa gives in and boards the ambulance and sits on the seat as the paramedic removes the makeshift bandage and began treating the teen's wounds, and then applied new bandages around his forehead, and as Nagisa looked outside, he saw several corpses being loaded, as many somewhat perished due to the explosion. He clenched his fists as he vowed to make the semi-obese woman pay for what she did.

" _The next time I see you...you're a dead bitch!_ "

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts to a place somewhere within Kingston Upon Thames, where you can see what appeared to be a rather simple-looking house and there the semi-obese woman got off the car and carries a weak Relena in her arms as she entered the house, and went to a spare bedroom and threw the little girl on the bed before locking the door.

As the girl weakly complained, the woman ignored her as she called someone on her cellphone and spoke to someone, and the person she is talking turns out to be a man, who gives off a very aristocratic tone, suggesting that he is either a gentleman or an affluent, wealthy person.

"So...have you found the girl...?"

"Yeah...I brought her back...and I made sure that I locked the door."

"Good. Did you encounter any problems?'

"Just a pair of annoying brats...I beat them up before they took the brat away."

"Well done. Relena must not be taken...and no one must know of her existence. My very life is at stake here..."

"No need to worry...I killed off anyone who tried to take Relena."

"Thank you, Ammonia."

"My pleasure."

As the conversation is taking place, the semi-obese woman is finally identified as **Ammonia Pine** , and she reported to the caller about what transpired an hour ago, in which the caller appeared to be concerned and feared that everything would be exposed, but Ammonia assured to the caller that the meddlers are taken care of and no one would find Relena.

"You don't have to worry about anything..."

"But...what if..."

"Like I said...I took care of the meddlers...I even set the fuel truck on fire...the meddlers are charred to death...thus no witnesses...and no one can follow."

"Are you sure?"

"You bet."

"..."

"You can relax...your secret's safe."

"Thank goodness..."

However, what Ammonia did not realize is that someone followed her to the hideout, and that snooper turns out to be Artful Dodger, as a brief flashback scene showed that before Ammonia boarded the car, Artful hid inside the compartment of the car and remain hidden until the coast is clear, and after making sure, he slowly emerged and sneaked around and peered through the window and found it slightly open and eavesdrops on the conversation.

Since the cellphone speaker is activated, Artful can hear the discussion and slowly learned that the caller wants Relena dead for some reason. He then listens on as Ammonia and the caller discussed if the meddlers find anything about Relena, and Ammonia said she will check the girl just to be sure, but is confident that the secret won't be leaked.

"I'll check on her..."

"Please do...if those meddlers..."

"I killed them...so they won't say a thing..."

"Still..."

"You worry too much..."

"I can't help it..."

"Oh fine...I'll check her up..."

"..."

As Ammonia checked on Relena, she noticed the cotton and tape on her arm and ripped it off, and discovered that her blood sample has been taken, and the caller became a bit hysterical and feared that everything would be exposed, but Ammonia assured that she killed thr meddler who took Relena's blood as she told the caller that she set the fuel truck on fire and exploded, and is sure that Nagisa is dead, as she deduced that it was Nagisa who did the blood extraction having recalled that he is wearing a doctor's coat.

But after a minute, the caller talked to Ammonia again and informed her that he recieved reports about two survivors from the explosion, a woman and a teenage boy of Asian descent, and Ammonia is rather intrigued that the two survived the explosion despite giving them some heavy damage, and the caller is getting more hysterical fearing that everything would be ruined, but she assured to him that the secret will remain a secret since no one knows where Relena is, and offered to find Nagisa and kill him as well as to destroy the evidence.

"Relax."

"But..."

"I'll find that brat and kill him...then destroy the evidence."

"Are you sure?"

"Count on it."

"Please...you got to get rid of that evidence...my LIFE depends on it...!"

"Don't worry...leave it to me."

"..."

Ammonia's words somehow calmed the caller down and told her to see to it that the meddler is taken care of, which she assured that everything will be okay. After that she turns off the cellphone and began to make a pitcher of milk and went to Relena, and tries to force the girl to drink it, which the little girl tries to resist.

"Okay...drink."

"No..."

"Do it."

"I don't...want to..."

"Too bad...you will take it whether you want to or not..."

"~Gurgle...~"

"Ha-ha-ha..."

"~Gurgle...~"

Outside, Artful could only watch in silence, and while he questioned himself on why he came here, he could not help but feel sympathy for Relena, and is compelled to stay hidden and see what he should do next as he is convinced that Ammonia is intent on harming the girl, and though tempted to go in and help, he decided to wait and see before doing anything.

-x-

At the hospital, the scene shifts at the emergency room where Emmy was given an emergency procedure and the doctors and nurses are shocked to see the extent of her injuries and are doing what they can to help her. Outside, Nagisa is sitting on a bench after being given treatment as you can see his forehead wrapped in a bandage, and his mind is focused on Ammonia and is determined to get even at her for what she did to him earlier.

Moreover, he is also focused on what is going on and why she went to extreme lengths just to keep anyone away from Relena. He is very sure that something diabolical is going on here, but then a thought hit him. It has been three years since he was EXPELLED from Hope's Peak University Hospital and his medical licensce revoked, and yet he felt compelled to help a patient despite not legally obligated to help someone, and now he just saved a victim but losing another to a mad woman.

By then someone came and approached Nagisa, a British medical intern who met the 14-year old three years prior, and she is surprised to see him here in THAT state and Nagisa is rather surprised to see her as well.

"Nagisa..."

"You..."

"What brings you here...? And what happened to you...?"

"..."

"Nagisa."

"A lot...has happened..."

"Eh...?"

"It's like this..."

The female medical intern was surprised when told about how the incident happened and about the semi-obese woman killing anyone on sight who would dare try helping Relena, and as the two are talking, Layton and Flora were nearby and accidentally heard about Relena, and by then the emergency doctor came out and told Layton about Emmy's condition, in which she would be hospitalized for at least a month due to severe fractures on her left ribcage and jaw. Layton became concerned at how Emmy ended up in that condition.

By then Luke came out, only in his pants and his upper body wrapped with bandages, where Layton and Flora are told that Luke is lucky to escape with only a bit of swelling and nothing major happened. As the doctor left, Luke told Layton and Flora about what happened, and there they overheard Nagisa telling his British medical acquaintance that he needed access to a lab, telling her that he has a blood sample taken from Relena and needed to find out what the blood sample contained, and the medical intern is quite concerned, reminding him that with his medical license revoked, he could be charged with medical malpractice, but he insisted that he needed access so as to check out the blood sample and find out why Relena is physically weak.

"But still..."

"Please...I need access...this is the only chance I have...to save a girl I believed that she is being poisoned..."

"However...you needed clearance and..."

"I don't give a damn...you got to help me..."

"Nagisa..."

"My license may have been revoked...but I still am a doctor..."

"A radiologist...yes...but examining a blood sample...that's so out of your league..."

"Will you help me or not?"

The medical intern is torn between helping Nagisa and obeying hospital rules...and now she is pressed to give her answer, as she can tell that Nagisa is determined to do what he intend to do. Layton, Luke and Flora are surprised to see this, and Luke is focused on Nagisa, seeing that the older teen is his only lead to figure out what is wrong with Relena, and felt that he should use this chance to solve this mystery. Though Relena's situation is different from the murder cases involving the little girls, Luke sees this as a chance to see if there is a connection between the two cases.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the story got deeper and deeper, as Luke escaped serious injuries but Emmy is shelved due to the intensity of her injuries. Luke, Flora and Layton overheard Nagisa's words and now they are tempted to approach him seeing that he may know something about what is going on with Relena.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will be action-packed as Nagisa meets with Ammonia Pine again while Layton, Luke and Flora await the results of the blood sample…assuming that they managed to find the right equipment without arousing suspicion…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

:)


	10. Revelations

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story gets deeper as you will see what would happen next given the events that happened at the end of last chapter.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 10:** **Keiji**_

The scene shifts at the hospital where it was quite chaotic as the survivors of the explosion are being treated, and doctors and nurses are scrambling to tend the injured, as most of them suffered from second to third degree burns, and amid the situation, someone came and approached Nagisa, who turns out to be a British medical intern who met the 14-year old boy three years prior, and she is surprised to see him here in THAT state and Nagisa is rather surprised to see her as well.

"Nagisa..."

"You..."

"What brings you here...? And what happened to you...?"

"..."

"Nagisa."

"A lot...has happened..."

"Eh...?"

"It's like this..."

The female medical intern was surprised when told about how the incident happened and about the semi-obese woman killing anyone on sight who would dare try helping Relena, and as the two are talking, Layton and Flora were nearby and accidentally heard about Relena, and by then the emergency doctor came out and told Layton about Emmy's condition, in which she would be hospitalized for at least a month due to severe fractures on her left ribcage and jaw. Layton became concerned at how Emmy ended up in that condition.

By then Luke came out, only in his pants and his upper body wrapped with bandages, where Layton and Flora are told that Luke is lucky to escape with only a bit of swelling and nothing major happened. As the doctor left, Luke told Layton and Flora about what happened, and there they overheard Nagisa telling his British medical acquaintance that he needed access to a lab, telling her that he has a blood sample taken from Relena and needed to find out what the blood sample contained, and the medical intern is quite concerned, reminding him that with his medical license revoked, he could be charged with medical malpractice, but he insisted that he needed access so as to check out the blood sample and find out why Relena is physically weak.

"But still..."

"Please...I need access...this is the only chance I have...to save a girl I believed that she is being poisoned..."

"However...you needed clearance and..."

"I don't give a damn...you got to help me..."

"Nagisa..."

"My license may have been revoked...but I still am a doctor..."

"A radiologist...yes...but examining a blood sample...that's so out of your league..."

"Will you help me or not?"

The medical intern is torn between helping Nagisa and obeying hospital rules...and now she is pressed to give her answer, as she can tell that Nagisa is determined to do what he intend to do. Layton, Luke and Flora are surprised to see this, and Luke is focused on Nagisa, seeing that the older teen is his only lead to figure out what is wrong with Relena, and felt that he should use this chance to solve this mystery. Though Relena's situation is different from the murder cases involving the little girls, Luke sees this as a chance to see if there is a connection between the two cases.

The British medical intern sighed and said that he can use her office as there is an equipment that can assess the blood sample and told Nagisa that he has to be quick and if caught, notnonly Nagisa would be in trouble, but also her as well. Nagisa nodded and there thenintern led Nagisa to a her lab, and there Luke followed them and both Layton and Flora decided to follow as well, and Layton became intrigued upon hearing Nagisa saying that he us a doctor.

Flora was also curious too as she never heard or met a doctor at such a young age, and they both commented that Nagisa may be their best lead given that he seemed to know the mystery behind Relena's condition and maybe it has a link between her and the girls who were found dumped at the Thames River.

"Flora..."

"Let's follow them..."

"But..."

"If he really is a medical prodigy...he may hrlp us dechiper what is wrong with Relena."

"I know...but still..."

"We have no choice, Professor..."

"Fine."

"Come on."

As the intern led Nagisa to a medical lab, Luke sneaked in and the intern is surprised and tries to get Luke to leave, but he refused, saying that Nagisa is his only lead on what is going on with Relena, and while Nagisa tells him that he will look in to it, Luke pleaded that he would stay and see how the result go and may help in deciphering the mystery.

Nagisa glanced at Luke, seeing that not only is he stubborn, but also determined, and he sighed as he tells Luke not to tell anyone which he nodded in response as he got the chance to solve this very complicated mystery.

"Okay. Just shut your mouth and watch. Got it?"

"..."

"We only have one shot in getting the results...and we can't afford to get ourselves caught."

"..."

"So don't do anything unneccessary. Got it?"

"..."

"Good."

"..."

Nagisa then went to work and placed the blood sample on a fiber glass and puts it on a high tech microscope, and then connects it to an advanced computer where moments later it printed the results on a bond paper where Nagisa and Luke glanced at it, and both stared in shock and anger as they finally found out what is wrong with Relena, and when Nagisa's acquaintance glanced at the printout, she too is shocked and both Nagisa and Luke commented in dismay and disbelief.

"I knew it."

"Nagisa...is that...?"

"Yes."

"Who...who could do...?"

"..."

"Why would someone...?"

"Don't know...but someone with a SICK MIND would go through any length just to do that."

"..."

It turns out that the printout shows the results of the blood test, where it revealed that Relena is suffering from lead poisoning, which, when given continuous dosage, would gradualy weaken her as well as poisoning her body, and as Luke sensed that Relena's case may be linked ti the dead girls found at Thames River, Nagisa became baffled as why would Ammonia Pine want to poison Relena, seeing that the young girl do not pose any kind of threat.

Luke then asks Nagisa to make another printout which he is baffled and asks what for, in which Luke reasoned that the results may help solve the case about the other young girls found at Thames River over the week who were killed by lead poisoning and then dumped at the river, and Nagisa asks Luke about the connections.

After hearing it, Nagisa felt that it is out of his jurisdiction about Luke's case, and said that he will instead focus on finding Relena, and gives him the second printout. There he tells Luke that he wishes him luck as he thanked the intern and is ready to leave, but Luke urged him to wait and said that they should work together since they have a common goal: save Relena.

"You want me to what...?"

"Let's work together!"

"What for?"

"Because we have something in common...save the girl!"

"Why me?"

"I know that you can stop that obese woman!"

"..."

"..."

Nagisa just stared at him before taking his leave, and as he opened the door, he is rather surprised to see Layton standing there, and Flora went inside and asks Luke what did he do inside, and Luke then suggested that they discuss this outside, and asks Nagisa to come along and promised that it will be brief, and Nagisa rolled his eyes before reluctantly going along.

Outside the hospital, Luke told Layton and Flora about how he was manhandled by Ammonia and how he met Nagisa, and in gratitude, Layton tells Nagisa about the young girls found dead and that their deaths may be connected to Relena as her condition matches the autopsy results of the girls found...lead poisoning. Layton then asks if Nagisa is really a doctor given that despite wearing his civilian clothes he is wearing a doctor's coat, and even know how to conduct a blood test and getting the results.

Nagisa opted not to tell Layton about his past and instead tells him that Luke has the clue they need and now he will conduct his separate mission, but then his cellphone rang and he answered it, accidentally activating the speaker, and he talked to the caller, who turn out to be Artful Dodger, and Artful told Nagisa his current whereabouts and where Relena is taken.

Of course, Nagisa stared wide-eyed at hearing this, and so are Layton, Luke and Flora as they too listened to the conversation as Artful told Nagisa that Ammonia just left and locked the door to keep Relena from escaping, and said that he is unable to pick the doorknob, and urged him to come here and use the chance to get the little girl out, and Nagisa instructed him to stay hidden until he arrives.

"Okay, listen...stay hidden and wait for me!"

"Uh...fine...but for how long...?"

"Whatever it takes!"

"..."

"I'm on my way, got it?"

"Oh, fine."

"Good."

"..."

After that, Nagisa took his leave with Luke following as well, and both Layton and Flora glanced at each other as they wonder if they should follow Luke or go straight to the Scotyard Police. Flora eventually tells Layton to look after Emmy as she will go with Luke, in which she ran off before he could reply, and as Flora is out of sight, Layton pondered on what to do as he could not leave the two minors by themselves, but then someone tapped his shoulder.

Layton turn around and saw who it was - Inspector Chemley!

"Hey there, Hershel."

"Inspector Chemley."

"Surprised to see you here."

"Yes...same here."

"What a coincidence seeing you here."

"Are you here because of the explosion incident?"

"You bet. And what about you?"

"Well..."

Layton was relieved to see Chemley and as the inspector asks if he knows something about the explosion, Layton told Chemley what he knows, and the inspector was rather baffled about a little girl being possibly poisoned and about a semi-obese woman being involved, and as he is pressing Layton for more info, Layton said he will fill him in once he gets more clues and information once he finds Luke and Flora, and Chemley wants Layton to stay as he still isn't convinced about what he just heard, but Layton promised that he will tell him everything once he gets back.

"Wait!"

"Got to go, Chemley!"

"Hold on! I'm still not convinced!"

"I'll fill you in once I get back!"

"But..."

"For now look after Emmy for me!"

"Eh...?"

"See you later!"

Layton took his leave and left the hospital as Chemley sighed at this, but then decided to check on Emmy, and upon going to the recovery room, he is surprised to see her state, and there he asks the nurse what happened to her, and the nurse told Chemley what she knows so far, and the inspector stared wide-eyed at what he was told, which matched what Layton told him a while ago.

"Good gracious..."

"..."

"This young lady is...?"

"Yes...severe fracture on her leeft rib...and on her jaw..."

"Then what Layton said is true..."

"Well, for now...she needs complete best rest and observation."

"Thank you."

"..."

He then wondered if he did the right thing in letting Layton go, as he became worried that the semi-obese woman might inflict harm on Layton and his two apprentices given how Emmy received such injuries. He hoped that Layton and the two younger teens would be okay and no harm would come to them, as well hoping that they would get a big breakthrough in solving this case.

"Godspeed, Layton."

-x-

About 43 minutes later, Nagisa, Luke and Flora arrived, and there Artful Dodger greeted them and told the trio that Ammonia left about 20 minutes ago and is not sure when she will be back, and tells them that when he peered through the window, he saw Relena getting weaker and weaker, and as Luke and Flora became worried, Nagisa gave a glare and clenched his fists, then rant towards the front door and did a flying kick, successfully breaking it down.

He tells Artful to guard the door and went inside, with Luke and Flora following, and upon finding Relena, they noticed that she very weak, becoming pale and looked like she is in critical condition, and there Nagisa puts down his backpack and brought out a portable device that acts as a blood test device and took Relena's blood sample while Luke tries to rouse Relena, assuring her that she will get a new home and free from Ammonia.

"Relena!"

"..."

"It's me!"

"..."

"Hang in there!"

"..."

"You'll be okay."

"..."

After getting the blood test, he places it on a test glass case and began to analyze it, and by then Artful came in and said that Ammonia is here. As Luke and Flora are worried, a glaring Nagisa tells the two younger teens to look after Relena, saying he has a rematch Ammonia.

As Nagisa left, Luke asks Artful to look after Relena as he follows Nagisa, and Flora tagged along, which Artful sighed as he is worried about what comes after.

Outside, Ammonia is delighted to see Nagisa again as this would simplify her work to eliminate all obstacles, and Nagisa surprised her by saying that he knows that she poisoned Relena with lead, and he will beat her up for answers, yet she is defiant, confident that she will kill the three minors and taunted Nagisa on what chance does he have to beat her.

"Hah!"

"..."

"You're going to beat me up?"

"Yeah. You owe me a rematch."

"Stupid boy...I whopped your arse earlier...what makes you think you can stop me now?"

"..."

"I'm going to kill you three right this instant!"

"..."

Nagisa resentfully tells Ammonia that he will not underestimate her again and made his move, which she sarcastically asks if he really wants to die quickly, but Nagisa said that he will be merciless this time around.

"So...are you shaking in fear of getting killed?"

"Hmph."

"What are you trying to do now?"

"Save that girl...and I may have to kill you."

"Is that a bluff or are you getting desperate?"

"Whatever. Commencing first tactic."

"What?"

"Henshin!"

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Nagisa is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him, and he tapped one of the images with his finger in a gun-shooting gesture, and the image went towards Nagisa, encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult-sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person in an armor.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a MILITARY-LIKE HELMET, and the right side of his armored head sports a green-colored BANGS which partially covered the right side of the helmet and right eye.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The semi-obese woman stared in annoyance upon seeing Nagisa transforming into an armored person, and in this armored appearance, Nagisa is identified as **Kamen Rider Snipe** , and now he is getting ready to take the fight.

Flora stared wide-eyed in disbelief at seeing Nagisa transform, and Luke braces himself as he expects Snipe to beat up Ammonia and make her pay for what she did earlier.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the story got deeper and deeper, as Team layton found out what is wrong with Relena, and though they find where she is kept, they are now facing an obstacle as Ammonia Pine shows up with Nagisa itching for some payback.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Nagisa Shingetsu vs. Amonia Pine…round 2!

What will Luke and Flora do in order to get Relena out of here?

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

:)


	11. Rematch

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story gets deeper as you will see what would happen next given the events that happened at the end of last chapter.

Nagisa and Ammonia are now in the midst of a rematch so expect this chapter to be action-packed.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 11:** **Saisen**_

About 43 minutes later, Nagisa, Luke and Flora arrived, and there Artful Dodger greeted them and told the trio that Ammonia left about 20 minutes ago and is not sure when she will be back, and tells them that when he peered through the window, he saw Relena getting weaker and weaker, and as Luke and Flora became worried, Nagisa gave a glare and clenched his fists, then rant towards the front door and did a flying kick, successfully breaking it down.

He tells Artful to guard the door and went inside, with Luke and Flora following, and upon finding Relena, they noticed that she very weak, becoming pale and looked like she is in critical condition, and there Nagisa puts down his backpack and brought out a portable device that acts as a blood test device and took Relena's blood sample while Luke tries to rouse Relena, assuring her that she will get a new home and free from Ammonia.

"Relena!"

"..."

"It's me!"

"..."

"Hang in there!"

"..."

"You'll be okay."

"..."

After getting the blood test, he places it on a test glass case and began to analyze it, and by then Artful came in and said that Ammonia is here. As Luke and Flora are worried, a glaring Nagisa tells the two younger teens to look after Relena, saying he has a rematch Ammonia.

As Nagisa left, Luke asks Artful to look after Relena as he follows Nagisa, and Flora tagged along, which Artful sighed as he is worried about what comes after.

Outside, Layton arrived and hid behind a tree as he saw the scene where Ammonia is bring confronted by Nagisa, and seeing Ammonia's built, he slowly came to realize what Nagisa meant about Ammonia hurting Emmy, and how she manhandled Luke.

""

The scene shifts to Ammonia as she is delighted to see Nagisa again as this would simplify her work to eliminate all obstacles, and Nagisa surprised her by saying that he knows that she poisoned Relena with lead, and he will beat her up for answers, yet she is defiant, confident that she will kill the three minors and taunted Nagisa on what chance does he have to beat her.

"Hah!"

"..."

"You're going to beat me up?"

"Yeah. You owe me a rematch."

"Stupid boy...I whopped your arse earlier...what makes you think you can stop me now?"

"..."

"I'm going to kill you three right this instant!"

"..."

Nagisa resentfully tells Ammonia that he will not underestimate her again and made his move, which she sarcastically asks if he really wants to die quickly, but Nagisa said that he will be merciless this time around.

"So...are you shaking in fear of getting killed?"

"Hmph."

"What are you trying to do now?"

"Save that girl...and I may have to kill you."

"Is that a bluff or are you getting desperate?"

"Whatever. Commencing first tactic."

"What?"

"Henshin!"

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Nagisa is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him, and he tapped one of the images with his finger in a gun-shooting gesture, and the image went towards Nagisa, encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult-sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person in an armor.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a MILITARY-LIKE HELMET, and the right side of his armored head sports a green-colored BANGS which partially covered the right side of the helmet and right eye.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The semi-obese woman stared in annoyance upon seeing Nagisa transforming into an armored person, and in this armored appearance, Nagisa is identified as **Kamen Rider Snipe** , and now he is getting ready to take the fight.

Flora stared wide-eyed in disbelief at seeing Nagisa transform, and Luke braces himself as he expects Snipe to beat up Ammonia and make her pay for what she did earlier. What Luke did not know, however, is that Ammonia beat Snipe hours ago, and what he does not realize is that the fight will become more physical and personal.

Flora asks Luke if Nagisa can beat Ammonia, and he said he thinks Nagisa can, given how he chased the men in coats and hats away.

"Luke…"

"Yes?"

"That guy…can he…?"

"I hope he does…he's the only one who can stand up to her."

"How can you…?"

"He chased those men in coats and hats away…so I'm sure he can do the same to her."

"Seriously..?"

"Looks like it."

Layton, on the other hand, stared in disbelief as what he saw, and even wondered if Nagisa really needed to assume an armored form just to take down an obese woman, yet given how Ammonia caused the ruckus hours ago, he felt that maybe Nagisa would just subdue her and not to use wanton violence just to rescue Relena.

The scene shifts to Ammonia as she crackled her knuckles as she is looking forward to a good beating and kill Nagisa and destroy the evidence, but Snipe is now acting cautiously due to their encounter hours ago and is not going to take her lightly as he slowly made a distance between her and is timing his plan before making a move.

Ammonia then demanded to Snipe to surrender the blood sample he took and she will let him live, but Snipe answered back, saying that he knows that she is poisoning Relena, and after causing the ruckus at the city block, he will make her pay for what she did to him and for the child abuse she committed to Relena, and instead he demanded that she reveal to him who ordered her to poison Relena, but Ammonia scoffed and said that she will kill him and everyone who is watching, including Luke and Flora, but Snipe rebutted.

"Heh…if that's so, then I should kill all of you."

"Really?"

"Yes…the dead will tell no tales…and it will stay that way."

"I don't think so, you fat British bitch."

"You'll regret those words, you Asian arsehole."

"Then let's get started."

"I'll kill you and those meddlers!"

"Mission start."

Wanting to end this so that she can kill Luke and Flora, Ammonia charged, but Snipe backed away and evaded her attempts to grab him, and finding an opening, Snipe punched her on her side, which caused Layton to star in surprise, seeing that Snipe is serious in inflicting violence against a woman, yet he could not help but see the logic as Ammonia made it clear that she intend to kill Luke and Flora.

However the scene shows that Ammonia wasn't fazed and punched Snipe on his armored chest, sending him back and the punched him again, which Snipe felt that her fists are somewhat...HARD. The impact if her punches tell a different story and she grabbed her armored opponent and threw him against the car, knocking him down.

She then shifts her focus towards Luke and Flora and is ready to assault them but Layton grabbed a discarded tire and threw it over Ammonia, which TIED her up and he went to the two younger teens and tells them that they need to get away from here, but they told Layton they can't as Relena is inside and her health is getting worse, which surprised the gentleman upon hearing what Luke and Flora had just told him.

"What?"

"Relena is inside!"

"We got to help her!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Come on, we got to go in there and get her out!"

"Fine."

"Okay…"

"Look!"

However, Ammonia growled and broke free, ripping the tire in two and tells the trio no one is leaving ALIVE, and Layton braces himself as he intend to protect the two younger teens, but Snipe recovered and did a flying kick, hitting her from behind, the impact is strong enough to send her crouching to the ground, and there Snipe uses his armored fists to hit a barrage of punches to her chest, but slowly noted that she appeared to be wearing something HARD underneath her clothes.

Ammonia grinned and did a straight punch which sends him reeling, and another punch strike sent him against the wrecked car, and Layton noticed it as well, and slowly deduced that she may be wearing something under her clothes, and by then a neighbor came, seemingly annoyed at the noise, and berated Ammonia for the ruckus, but Ammonia grabbed the neighbor, pinned him to the ground, and punched him on the skull, causing his head to EXPLODE, his eyes gouged out, his skull and flesh cracked, and the ground is filled with a pool of blood.

And to cap things off, his brain and tissues are exposed and Ammonia cruelly stomped on the brain.

Luke and Flora gasped at the sight as they never thought that Ammonia would kill someone instantly with just a single punch.

"No way…"

"She…she…"

"That woman…"

"She's a monster!"

"…"

"Luke.."

"Don't worry, Flora…"

"Get behind me, you two!"

Layton pulls the two younger teens back, and tells them that he slowly deduced something about Ammonia. Despite her semi-obese built, she is able to move normally like a slim person, and the way she ma handled Luke and Emily, he concluded that Ammonia is wearing some kind of armor underneath het clothes.

Ammonia turn around and tells Layton to think what he wants, as they will be dead in no time, and makes it clear that no one will live to tell the tale. Layton then demanded why is she going to such length just to have Relena poisoned in secrecy, yet she said it does not matter and no one will find out why.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?"

"Why kill so many people just to poison a little girl?"

"Who cares?"

"What…?"

"You'll be dead anyway, so there is no need for you to know…as Relena will die no matter what."

"You…!"

"Ha-ha-ha…"

However, Snipe recovered and did a strong punch to her face, and to everyone's surprise, she is not deterred and she punched him back, which he reeled, but maintain his stance and said that if what Layton say is true, then he will not hold back and would kill her if necessary as long as long as he SAVES HIS PATIENT.

Ammonia laughed wickedly at hearing him say that, and pointed out that a 14-year old boy wearing a doctor's coat is unbelievable, yet said that no one will take Relena away as long ad she is here and everyone present will be dead, but Snipe answered back and said that now he is not going to hold back as he said he will apply SECOND TACTIC.

"If what that guy say is true…"

"Huh?"

"Then I won't hold back."

"And what are you going to do, brat?"

"I may have to kill you on the spot."

"Are you trying to make me laugh?"

"Applying second tactic."

"What?"

Ammonia is baffled at what Snipe said, as does Layton, Luke and Flora, and yet Luke believes that Snipe might pull off something that could get to Ammonia's level, and Flora asks Luke what he means, but the boy said that he has a feeling that Snipe may be the only one to pin down Ammonia and said that only he can stop her and save Relena seeing that he is someone with an intellect of a doctor.

Layton, however, casts doubt as he never heard of a younger teen who is a medical prodigy yet Luke said that Nagisa may display some arrogance, but is willing to help Relena, thus he sensed some goodness in him.

Seeing that Ammonia is getting serious and said she will kill everyone here, Snipe scoffed as he decided to get serious and flips the lever on his Game Driver, where he will assume his Level 2 form for the first time since coming to London.

Cartridge: " ** _LEVEL UP!_** ** _ _BA-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! (Yow!) BANG-BANG SHOOTING_!_** "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that the armored Snipe jumps up in the air, then fired wildly with the Gashacon Magnum, causing the SCREEN to crack and shatter, and there you can see Snipe's armored arms and legs DETACHED, and another set of arms and legs appear, along with the head, and there you can see that Snipe emerges, now in a sleeker armor that has navy blue armor, and he now resembled his natural height, his chest armor is silver which has a controller pad, his second armored form no longer sport its SUPER DEFORMED look, and thus she now has added agility and can move more naturally.

Another noticeable feature is that Snipe sports a helmet that has a military motif that has a target scope with the letters STG engraved on the helmet, then sports a BANGS, which is colored green implying that it has a HAIR which covered the right portion of the armored face.

And lastly he sports a thin, right-sided green cape.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Layton, Luke and Flora stared in surprise as they saw Snipe's new armored look, as Snipe now assumed Level 2 form for the first time, and they did not expect that Nagisa would attain that form. However, Ammonia is unimpressed and taunted Snipe that he should have stick to his STAR WARS SUPER-DEFORMED look, saying that his Level 2 form is just PLAIN SILLY and would not make any difference, yet Snipe did not answer back, just glaring at her.

"Heh...what's that?"

"..."

"You think that would change anything?"

"..."

"You should have stick to that Star Wars gimmick...you might survive my onslaught."

"..."

"Whatever...I'll just kill you."

"..."

Suddenly, Snipe pressed a button on the side of the Game Driver to summon the Gashacon Magnum, and now he is getting ready to get in to action, pumped up and ready to rumble.

"Mission start."

Snipe then opened fire and shoots Ammonia with reckless abandon, and Layton is shocked to see that Snipe had just shot an unarmed woman at such a point blank rage, and the shots connected and Ammonia is covered in smoke and wondered if Snipe intentionally killed Ammonia or not, seeing how strong Snipe's weapon is.

Inside the house, Artful Dodger is shocked to see Snipe assume his Level 2 form and shoots down Ammonia, and while this sent chill on his body to see Snipe shoot so recklessly, he felt that it is okay as long as Ammonia is put down, and then he glanced at Relena and noted that she is getting paler, and sensed that something is not write, and decided to rouse her to see if she can hold on.

"Hey!"

"..."

"Are you okay...?"

"..."

"Hey...this isn't funny..."

"..."

"You're not...dead...are you...?"

"..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the story got deeper and deeper, as the fight has began...but is Ammonia dead after being shot by powerful laser blasts from Snipe?

Also...is Relena going to be saved? She seemed to be getting weaker...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Check out next chapter if this story is going to end...as Nagisa seemingly defeated the woman...or whether she would survive...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

:)


	12. Ammonia The Assassin

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story gets deeper as Luke and Relena are trying to be patient in waiting for Layton to comeback so as to be filled in on what the professor has gathered, but the two younger teens would soon find themselves get caught in between a situation that may or may not be connected to the current case.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 12:** __**Asashin no Anmonia**_

The scene shifts at the hospital where Inspector Chemley is watching over Emely inside the recovery room, as she remained sedated after undergoing emergency procedure, where Chemley is told of her condition, and now he is worried about what Layton has gotten himself into, and recalling what Layton told him several minutes ago, he is starting to piece together about what Layton and the others gathered, and he slowly sensed a pattern that seemed to fit a perfect cover-up.

"Really...this is such a complex case..."

Recalling about how the young children where found at the bottom of Thames River, and the autopsy reports he read, Chemley is starting to take Layton's word for it, seeing that the incident and the case that Layton and his friends investigating may be connected, and if there is an apparent cover-up, why would someone want to kill the children as young as four years old, and why the victims are girls. For Chemley, it does not make sense unless the culprit is perverted.

By then one of Chemley's imformants came and showed to the inspector a picture that a concerned citizen took before the explosion occurred, and as Chemley glanced at the picture, it showed that Ammonia is throttling several civilians trying to help Relena, and seeing Relena's face on the picture, Chemley instructed his assistant to make several copies and instructed him to have any available policemen to commence a search for Ammonia, and to use force if the situation warrant it.

"…and that is my order."

"Yes, inspector."

"Find the girl…and rescue her."

"Yes, inspector."

"Use only force if necessary. If what the picture showed is true, then you can use whatever means if the situation warrants it."

"I will, sir. That obese woman may not be a person at all, given how she killed a few people trying to help a little girl…"

"Better go and have every available policemen informed and commence a search and rescue."

"Will do."

The assistant nodded as he went to call any or all available policemen, as Chemley tells his informant to try gathering info on where Ammonia can be found and if she has any known contacts that may help uncover the apparent murder conspiracy, which the informant nodded in reply, sensing that the case is starting to gain ground and a breakthrough is coming their way.

"Looks like Layton's efforts are paying off."

"It appeared to be so…"

"Are you sure we should let them take the lead?"

"For now. As much as I hate to admit, Layton's efforts is beneficial and thanks to him and his little assistants, the murder case is starting to come into light."

"And perhaps the girl that Luke Triton is trying to rescue may be the key."

"You better go now and get every available policeman on the road once you give them my order."

"Okay. See you!"

"…"

-x-

The scene shifts at the house where the battle is currently ongoing as Professor Layton stared it shock at what Ammonia did to the hapless victim, and the semi-obese woman just snorted as she has no qualms in doing what she wants, as she kicked the corpse away as if she has no respect for her victims, and even showed that she has no remorse for her actions.

Layton clenched his fists and berated her for her diabolical acts, demanding to know why she killed an innocent person who pose no risks and why does she kill anyone so casually and act as if she has no care or qualms about it.

As Ammonia turn around and tells Layton to think what he wants, as they will be dead in no time, and makes it clear that no one will live to tell the tale. Layton then demanded why is she going to such length just to have Relena poisoned in secrecy, yet she said it does not matter and no one will find out why.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?"

"Why kill so many people just to poison a little girl?"

"Who cares?"

"What…?"

"You'll be dead anyway, so there is no need for you to know…as Relena will die no matter what."

"You…!"

"Ha-ha-ha…"

However, Snipe recovered and did a strong punch to her face, and to everyone's surprise, she is not deterred and she punched him back, which he reeled, but maintain his stance and said that if what Layton say is true, then he will not hold back and would kill her if necessary as long as long as he SAVES HIS PATIENT.

Ammonia laughed wickedly at hearing him say that, and pointed out that a 14-year old boy wearing a doctor's coat is unbelievable, yet said that no one will take Relena away as long ad she is here and everyone present will be dead, but Snipe answered back and said that now he is not going to hold back as he said he will apply SECOND TACTIC.

"If what that guy say is true…"

"Huh?"

"Then I won't hold back."

"And what are you going to do, brat?"

"I may have to kill you on the spot."

"Are you trying to make me laugh?"

"Applying second tactic."

"What?"

Ammonia is baffled at what Snipe said, as does Layton, Luke and Flora, and yet Luke believes that Snipe might pull off something that could get to Ammonia's level, and Flora asks Luke what he means, but the boy said that he has a feeling that Snipe may be the only one to pin down Ammonia and said that only he can stop her and save Relena seeing that he is someone with an intellect of a doctor.

Layton, however, casts doubt as he never heard of a younger teen who is a medical prodigy yet Luke said that Nagisa may display some arrogance, but is willing to help Relena, thus he sensed some goodness in him.

Seeing that Ammonia is getting serious and said she will kill everyone here, Snipe scoffed as he decided to get serious and flips the lever on his Game Driver, where he will assume his Level 2 form for the first time since coming to London.

Cartridge: " ** _LEVEL UP! BA-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! (Yow!) BANG-BANG SHOOTING!_** "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that the armored Snipe jumps up in the air, then fired wildly with the Gashacon Magnum, causing the SCREEN to crack and shatter, and there you can see Snipe's armored arms and legs DETACHED, and another set of arms and legs appear, along with the head, and there you can see that Snipe emerges, now in a sleeker armor that has navy blue armor, and he now resembled his natural height, his chest armor is silver which has a controller pad, his second armored form no longer sport its SUPER DEFORMED look, and thus she now has added agility and can move more naturally.

Another noticeable feature is that Snipe sports a helmet that has a military motif that has a target scope with the letters STG engraved on the helmet, then sports a BANGS, which is colored green implying that it has a HAIR which covered the right portion of the armored face.

And lastly he sports a thin, right-sided green cape.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Layton, Luke and Flora stared in surprise as they saw Snipe's new armored look, as Snipe now assumed Level 2 form for the first time, and they did not expect that Nagisa would attain that form. However, Ammonia is unimpressed and taunted Snipe that he should have stick to his STAR WARS SUPER-DEFORMED look, saying that his Level 2 form is just PLAIN SILLY and would not make any difference, yet Snipe did not answer back, just glaring at her.

"Heh...what's that?"

"..."

"You think that would change anything?"

"..."

"You should have stick to that Star Wars gimmick...you might survive my onslaught."

"..."

"Whatever...I'll just kill you."

"..."

Suddenly, Snipe pressed a button on the side of the Game Driver to summon the Gashacon Magnum, and now he is getting ready to get in to action, pumped up and ready to rumble.

"Mission start."

Snipe then opened fire and shoots Ammonia with reckless abandon, and Layton is shocked to see that Snipe had just shot an unarmed woman at such a point blank rage, and the shots connected and Ammonia is covered in smoke and wondered if Snipe intentionally killed Ammonia or not, seeing how strong Snipe's weapon is.

Inside the house, Artful Dodger is shocked to see Snipe assume his Level 2 form and shoots down Ammonia, and while this sent chill on his body to see Snipe shoot so recklessly, he felt that it is okay as long as Ammonia is put down, and then he glanced at Relena and noted that she is getting paler, and sensed that something is not write, and decided to rouse her to see if she can hold on.

"Hey!"

"..."

"Are you okay...?"

"..."

"Hey...this isn't funny..."

"..."

"You're not...dead...are you...?"

"..."

The scene shifts outside as you can see that a huge and thick smoke is covering the area where Ammonia stood, and there was utter silence, and Luke felt a bit uneasy about this, and Layton would feel the same as he felt that Snipe went OVERBOARD using such extreme measures just to defeat a physically strong woman and yet Layton had a feeling that something is not right here. Luke raised his fist as he assumed that Ammonia has been defeated.

Layton, however, tells Luke to brace himself as he sensed that the fight is not over yet, which Flora blinked her eyes and asks Layton what made him say that, saying that Snipe blasted her away and there is no way that Ammonia would survive such an attack, but Layton told the two youngsters that he has been observing the battle, and said that Ammonia may not who she appeared to be, which the two youngsters blinked their eyes in confusion.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Professor…what are you…?"

"That doctor just shot that woman to smithereens. I'm sure that…"

"Flora's right! That woman is better dead! She kills anyone at her leisure!"

"That doctor-guy is the winner."

"I'm betting on it!"

"See?"

Layton then told Luke and Flora about the observation he made, which he showed how she manhandled Nagisa when he is wearing his armor, how she throttled him around, how she killed the neighbor with such brute force, and even withstood Snipe's punch on her face, among other things. Given what he gathered so far, Layton told the two that he suspected that either Ammonia is wearing an armor or that she may not be a person at all.

Luke and Flora stared in surprise at what Layton said and the two are starting to grasp what the gentleman is trying to imply, which Luke is starting to buck and refuse to believe what Layton is pointing out, and Flora asks Layton if he is sure about what he is suspecting, and Layton said that he is not sure, but the scenario he said just now might be a possibility and tells her and Luke to brace themselves and use this opportunity to get Relena out of here.

"Luke…Flora…"

"?"

"?"

"We better use this opportunity…we get Relena out of here while that doctor is keeping that woman busy."

"R-right…"

"Okay…"

"Huh?"

"What?"

However, everyone stood in shock and surprise as a maniacal laughter is heard, and as the smoke cleared, Layton and his two charges stared in disbelief, as Ammonia Pine is seen standing, and you can see that she appeared to be unharmed, as her clothes were burnt to a crisp yet she is revealed to be wearing what appeared to be an exoskeleton suit, and Layton stared is dismay, as his suspicions were partially true that Ammonia is wearing something which explain how and why she was able to deal with Snipe so easily.

Even Snipe is not pleased with the turn of events, yet it made things clear for him on how Ammonia was able to give him problems despite him wearing his armor, and seeing that Ammonia survived the blast, and found out that she is also wearing a similar armor, he may have to go extreme if he is to save Relena, and braces himself seeing that the battle is heating up further as Ammonia is laughing diabolically as she stood there and gesturing that she will emerge triumphant and that no one will leave this place alive, and no one will know why Relena must die and everything will proceed as planned, which Snipe sneered at her diabolical dialogue.

"Hmph. Stupid bitch."

"What?"

"I'm just warming up."

"You act tough…but I am sure your shaking in fear."

"You wish."

"Then I'm going to kill you and everyone else!"

"Come try it, you fat hag!"

"RRAAAGGGHHH!"

Ammonia then ran towards Snipe as he opened fire, firing a barrage of blasts from the Gashacon Magnum, and Ammonia covered her head with her armored arms as she shrugs off the blasts and advances further, and now Snipe went on the defensive as he backed away in order to prevent her from reaching him as he continued to fire away, where he slowly realized that her exoskeleton armor is well-protected and the blasts he is firing hasn't dented her suit.

Snipe began to think of another approach and figure out a way to break through her exo-suit and weaken her so as to put a stop to her homicidal, if not murderous, spree as he recalled what she did on the road that led to the explosion that leveled half of the city block, but unfortunately Ammonia grabbed him and began to throttle him like a rag doll with violent force that nearly shook him from his body.

"Gotcha!"

"Wuuhh…!"

"Take that!"

"Unnf!"

"And that!"

"Ooooff!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"…"

Snipe is reeling from the blows that Ammonia dished, and he is starting to lose his bearings as she proceeded to give him a cruel bearhug and is making sure that she would crush him, and Snipe gasped in pain as the force of the bearhug is starting to cause stress on his torso, and he struggles to break free yet Ammonia is crushing him with malevolent force, and boasted that Layton and the two kids are up next once she kills off Snipe.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"…"

"I'll make you a can of sardines and you're going to be minced meat!"

"…"

"After that those three are next!"

"…"

"No one can stop me!"

"…"

Snipe was writhing in pain despite him wearing his armor, and as he attempts to punch his way out, Ammonia applied greater pressure on the bearhug and he is immobilized again, and she laughed like a hyena as Snipe screams out in pain, as she takes pleasure in hearing the suffering of her victims, yet this is also her mistake, as she only stalls the job she is tasked to do, and yet she is so stuck up with her sadistic attitude that she said that Nagisa PRETENDING to be a doctor is a BIG JOKE, which slowly infuriate him when she taunted him that he will never save Relena.

"You dressed like a doctor…what a joke!"

"Grr…"

"You won't save Relena…she will be dead!"

"Damn…!"

"I'll kill everyone here…even you…and no one will find out why Relena must die!"

"Damn…you…!"

"What was that?"

"I'll…kill…you…!"

Snipe is fighting through the pain, and as Ammonia continued to taunt him, he found an opening and uses his armored hands to rake her eyes, which momentarily stuns her as she releases her hold and stagger back as she tries to get her bearings back and Snipe took the chance to pick up the Gashacon Magnum, where it changed into Rifle Mode and he fired a stronger blast, which momentarily sends her reeling back, but she is still standing.

Meanwhile, Layton is observing the battle and his eyes narrowed onto Ammonia's exoskeleton suit, and notices what appeared to be a BACKPACK-like item attached to her back, and he slowly deduces that it may be a battery-like item that is supporting her exo-suit, and while Ammonia is not looking, Layton took Luke and gestured to Snipe by pointing at Luke's backpack, and Snipe slowly sensed what the gentleman is trying to point out.

Snipe then decided to make her lose her focus and began taunting her for being a PIG with no brains, saying that she is a fool doing someone's job in killing a helpless girl and even said that he will defeat her with one blast, and he will have the last laugh over a BITCH, which slowly worked as she resented being called one and this made her lose her focus as Snipe began evading her reach as he fired away on her crotch, which she felt insulted.

"Hey!"

"…"

"What are you aiming at?"

"Looks like I was right…"

"Huh?"

"You don't have a crotch…whether you're a bitch or a pig…"

"Why you…!"

"…"

After a minute, Snipe tripped her and this caused her to fall face-first to the ground, where Snipe presses a button on the left side of the Game Driver, where its voice spoke to confirm an activation of its intended attack.

Game Driver: " ** _KIMEWAJA…_** "

Snipe's weapon began to glow as a huge burst of energy is about to fire away, and Snipe aimed his weapon on the backpack-like item attached to Ammonia's armored back, and he made a careful aim, and Layton is surprised seeing that Snipe is really going ALL-OUT and tries to dissuade him from doing a very extreme act, but Snipe told Layton to shut up and watch, since he is the one dealing with Ammonia and not Layton.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"That's too much!"

"Who cares!"

"You're going too far!"

"Shut up and do what you're supposed to do! I'm dealing with this hag so stop spouting nonsense!"

"!"

"…"

Snipe then presses the button on the Game Driver again, where its voice activation spoke to confirm the attack.

Game Driver: " ** _BANG-BANG CRITICAL FINISH!_** "

The Gashacon Magnum (in Rifle Mode) glowed and fired a very powerful blast which struck the back portion of Ammonia's exoskeleton suit, and this time it connected which resulted in a loud explosion, and the impact sent Layton and the two youngsters to back away as the wind blew, and smoke enveloped the area where Ammonia was shot, and Snipe watches on as he is bracing himself to see if Ammonia survived the powerful blast or not.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the story got deeper and deeper, as Snipe had difficulty in dealing with Ammonia…until Layton gave an indirect assistance an now Snipe managed to deliver a DEATH BLOW and put a stop on Ammonia rampage.

Does this mean that Layton and his allies finally won…?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

See next chapter on what the aftermath of this battle be like…

And see if this signals the end…or if the case still needs to be solved…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

:)


	13. Assassin's Ascension

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story gets deeper as Luke and Relena are trying to be patient in waiting for Layton to comeback so as to be filled in on what the professor has gathered, but the two younger teens would soon find themselves get caught in between a situation that may or may not be connected to the current case.

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

 ** _Ch. 13: Asashin no Shōten_**

As Snipe is fighting through the pain, and as Ammonia continued to taunt him, he found an opening and uses his armored hands to rake her eyes, which momentarily stuns her as she releases her hold and stagger back as she tries to get her bearings back and Snipe took the chance to pick up the Gashacon Magnum, where it changed into Rifle Mode and he fired a stronger blast, which momentarily sends her reeling back, but she is still standing.

Meanwhile, Layton is observing the battle and his eyes narrowed onto Ammonia's exoskeleton suit, and notices what appeared to be a BACKPACK-like item attached to her back, and he slowly deduces that it may be a battery-like item that is supporting her exo-suit, and while Ammonia is not looking, Layton took Luke and gestured to Snipe by pointing at Luke's backpack, and Snipe slowly sensed what the gentleman is trying to point out.

Snipe then decided to make her lose her focus and began taunting her for being a PIG with no brains, saying that she is a fool doing someone's job in killing a helpless girl and even said that he will defeat her with one blast, and he will have the last laugh over a BITCH, which slowly worked as she resented being called one and this made her lose her focus as Snipe began evading her reach as he fired away on her crotch, which she felt insulted.

"Hey!"

"…"

"What are you aiming at?"

"Looks like I was right…"

"Huh?"

"You don't have a crotch…whether you're a bitch or a pig…"

"Why you…!"

"…"

After a minute, Snipe tripped her and this caused her to fall face-first to the ground, where Snipe presses a button on the left side of the Game Driver, where its voice spoke to confirm an activation of its intended attack.

Game Driver: " ** _KIMEWAJA…_** "

Snipe's weapon began to glow as a huge burst of energy is about to fire away, and Snipe aimed his weapon on the backpack-like item attached to Ammonia's armored back, and he made a careful aim, and Layton is surprised seeing that Snipe is really going ALL-OUT and tries to dissuade him from doing a very extreme act, but Snipe told Layton to shut up and watch, since he is the one dealing with Ammonia and not Layton.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"That's too much!"

"Who cares!"

"You're going too far!"

"Shut up and do what you're supposed to do! I'm dealing with this hag so stop spouting nonsense!"

"!"

"…"

Snipe then presses the button on the Game Driver again, where its voice activation spoke to confirm the attack.

Game Driver: " ** _BANG-BANG CRITICAL FINISH!_** "

The Gashacon Magnum (in Rifle Mode) glowed and fired a very powerful blast which struck the back portion of Ammonia's exoskeleton suit, and this time it connected which resulted in a loud explosion, and the impact sent Layton and the two youngsters to back away as the wind blew, and smoke enveloped the area where Ammonia was shot, and Snipe watches on as he is bracing himself to see if Ammonia survived the powerful blast or not.

Layton shields himself to protect his two charges and he is worried about what comes after, witnessing Snipe shooting down Ammonia though he felt that the teen medical prodigy from Japan may have used excessive force to take down a physically strong woman wearing an exoskeleton suit, and there Luke asks Layton if Snipe have finally took down Ammonia, though the gentleman is hesitant to give a concrete response as he is not sure given how OVER THE TOP Snipe did in trying to put a stop to the madwoman.

"Profesor…"

"Huh?"

"Did…did that doctor did it? He defeated that woman?"

"I…I'm not sure…"

"What are you…?"

"Can't tell at this point…but that teen doctor…he's gone too far…getting overly violent…"

"Look! The smoke is clearing!"

"…"

However, as the smoke started to dissipate, an echoing laughter of madness is heard, and when the smoke cleared, you can see Ammonia standing up, where he is revealed to be a robot-like being, and the only evidence shown is what appeared to be a glass-like jar attached to the head where her HUMAN BRAIN is shown, and there Ammonia told the intruders that they will not escape and Relena will die right here along with everyone else.

Layton and Luke stared wide-eyed at what they are seeing, while Flora could only watch in shock seeing how grotesque it looked in seeing an actual brain exposed, and as Luke urges her to go inside, he asks Layton how is it possible for an actual human brain to be controlling a mechanical body since it is PHYSICALLY impossible for such an internal organ to function outside the human body.

Layton is at loss as to how this could happen, and instead he tells Luke that right now they should try to get Relena out of here while Snipe holds her off so as to use this opportunity to save the girl who is in danger of dying due to intentional murder by poisoning.

"Luke!"

"Huh!"

"Hurry!"

"What?"

"While that…thing is preoccupied…we must use this chance to get the girl out of here!"

"Eh? But what about you?"

"I'll follow…just go in there and find the girl!"

"…"

As Layton persuades Luke and Flora to go inside, he stays behind to watch as the scene shows that Ammonia slowly gets up, going for another round of battle despite some of her body sustaining damage, yet it hardly deter her as she lifted a wrecked car and threw it towards Snipe, which he evaded it and fired his weapon at her, which started to slow her down to a degree, yet she kept going forward and is determined to kill Snipe and everyone else.

Snipe is slowly getting irritated seeing how stubborn Ammonia is, but he started to observe his opponent and noticed the jar-like object on top of her robot-like body, and saw it is attached together, and there he hatched a plan and kept on firing, and as Ammonia went closer, Snipe moved away and kept on firing, which Layton noticed that Snipe is just attacking and evading yet Ammonia is getting closer and he told him about it.

However, Snipe told Layton to shut up as he kept on firing despite the narrowing gap between him and Ammonia, which Layton is starting to get alarmed at what is going on right now as she is just moments from grabbing Snipe, yet Snipe is still cocky as ever, as he seemingly appeared unconcerned about his own safety.

"What are you doing, lad?"

"What?"

"That…woman or thing…is about to grab you!"

"That's my problem!"

"Don't just showboating around!"

"Mind your own business!"

"I'm trying to…!"

"Just shut up and watch!"

And as Layton feared, the mechanized body of Ammonia caught up with Snipe and trapped him in a bearhug, and is starting to crush him with brute force, which he gasped in pain, and she laughed diabolically as she is confident of making sure everyone will die once she kills Snipe, and tells Layton that he is next.

Layton is concerned as he watches Ammonia squeezing the life out of her target, and he shouts at Ammonia to stop, but she sneered as she tells the gentleman to be PATIENT, promising to kill him once she takes out Snipe permanently.

"Stop!"

"Hah!"

"You're killing that boy!"

"So what? That's what I'm going to do!"

"…"

"Don't worry…after this brat, you're next!"

"…"

"So say your prayers!"

However, Snipe somehow maintain his presence of mind and it appeared that he planned this situation as he is now this close to his target and managed to reach the button of the Game Driver and activated its finishing attack, which surprised Layton, as he slowly deduced what Snipe is intending to do, fearing that Snipe is about to commence a suicidal attack.

Game Driver: " ** _KIMEWAJA…_** "

Snipe's weapon began to glow as a huge burst of energy is about to fire away, and Snipe aimed his weapon on the backpack-like item attached to Ammonia's armored back, and he made a careful aim, and Layton is surprised seeing that Snipe is really going ALL-OUT and tries to dissuade him from doing a very extreme act, but Snipe told Layton to shut up and watch, since he is the one dealing with Ammonia and not Layton.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"That's too much!"

"Who cares!"

"You're going too far!"

"Shut up and do what you're supposed to do! I'm dealing with this hag so stop spouting nonsense!"

"!"

"…"

Snipe then presses the button on the Game Driver again, where its voice activation spoke to confirm the attack.

Game Driver: " ** _BANG-BANG CRITICAL FINISH!_** "

The Gashacon Magnum (in Rifle Mode) glowed and fired a very powerful blast which struck the glass-like helmet which houses the human brain of Ammonia, though the helmet resisted the blast at first, but moments later it started to crack until the blast penetrated the glass-like helmet and struck the brain, which Ammonia shrieked in pain and an explosion occur, which the impact sends Layton back and the windows of the house shattered.

As Layton sat up, and pick up his hat, he saw the smoke clearing and Snipe getting up, and there the scene shows that the mechanized body of Ammonia lay still on the ground, and the brain of Ammonia nearby, where certain mechanical parts are still attached but the damage is enough to incapacitate her and severed the control of the mechanized body.

Layton approached the scene as Snipe picks up the brain and demanded answers on who is behind this and who hired Ammonia in poisoning Relena, but Ammonia just laughed psychotically and taunted Snipe, assuring that they will never find out, and Relena will die so that no one will know the reason why, and her words infuriate Snipe and started to crush the brain, which prompted Layton to try and calm Snipe down.

"Wait!"

"…"

"Don't! We need her! She's our lead..!"

"…"

"Calm yourself!"

"…"

"!"

"…"

It was too late, as Snipe crushed the brain with his armored gloves, and the brain EXPLODED, where pieces of tissues scattered and the ground covered with mechanical debris and blood, and Layton was in shock at seeing this, and yet he is also dismayed as they now have no means of getting a lead on who ordered Ammonia to poison Relena, and he chastises Snipe for his reckless behavior.

"What is wrong with you, lad?"

"…"

"That…thing…it's our only lead in finding who is behind all this!"

"…"

"Do you realize what you've done?"

"…"

"Are you listening to me?"

"…"

But Snipe said nothing as he removed the cartridge from the Game Driver and his armor disappeared, and reverted back to normal, and Nagisa remained silent, and his face showed that he is pissed off, as he walked inside the house where Luke, Flora and Artful Dodger are in front of Relena, who appeared to be paler than before, and Luke told Layton that they have to get Relena to a hospital.

Nagisa then glanced at the portable machine he brought where the printout of the blood result is being printed, and he await the full results to be released, and glanced at Relena, and he became a bit alarmed at the coloration of her skin, and he started to have a bad feeling about this as Layton is also concerned at the situation, and he asks Luke and Flora what happened here while he was outside.

There Flora told Layton that Relena is getting weaker and weaker and feared that Ammonia may have done something to her and urged that the girl be brought to the hospital right away in order to save her life as she does not want to see an innocent life taken away.

Luke also nodded and prodded Layton that they must take her to the hospital immediately as he felt an attachment to Relena, and Layton could not agree more.

"Professor…"

"Calm down, Luke…"

"We need to take her to the hospital!"

"Yes, I know…"

"We must hurry! We…"

"Easy…we must first find out if the woman has an accomplice or not…"

"There are none…I am sure!"

"Now, now…"

As the printout is completed, Nagisa took it and read the results, where he stared wide-eyed, his fists clenched tightly and had the look of shock and anger, while glancing at the sedated Relena, in which Luke had a bad feeling at seeing Nagisa's reaction, and he feared the worse and asks him what is going on and what did the results state, in which Nagisa was too shock to respond to Luke's queries as Layton also had a feeling about this as Luke pestered Nagisa for answers.

"Hey…"

"…"

"Is that the result of the blood test you took…?"

"…"

"What does it say? Is Relena going to be okay?"

"I…"

"What's with the look on your face? Did something happen? Answer me!"

"I…the girl…she…"

However, someone came in, and everyone, save for Nagisa, were taken by surprise as another British woman came in, who is armed with a gun, and also a bit semi-obese, and told everyone to back away from Relena, stating that she is going to get her out of here and will not allow anyone to harm her, which made everyone fear for the girl's safety as the unidentified woman motions the rest to step away from the girl.

"Alright…back off…all of you!"

"Wait…calm down…"

"I mean it! I won't let you lay a finger on her!"

"We're not here to…"

"I won't take any more chances! I spent four years looking for this girl! And I swear…if any harm befell this girl…I will make you pay!"

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"What do you know about this girl?"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Though the battle with Ammonia came to a close following her death, the puzzle has yet to be solved as they now have no lead on who ordered her to poison Relena, and just as Nagisa is about to figure out the result of the surprise blood test, he had a look of shock and anger, which imply that something bad is about to happen to Relena.

But now another British woman came barging in, and holds everyone at gun point and tells them to back away from Relena, claiming that she is here to take her away from HARM. Who is she?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will be tense-filled as Layton tries to reason with the woman while Nagisa finally told everyone what the results of the new blood test yield…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

:)


	14. The Mystery Of The Little Girl

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story gets deeper as Layton and the others are facing another threat while Relena's vackgroundnis about to be revealed.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 14: Shōjo_** ** _no nazo_**

The scene shifts to a mansion that is located somewhere within London, where it was posh and maginificient, heavily implying that it houses the wealthiest and the most influential within the society of the United Kingdom, and they appeared to be well-known not only in the social circle but also in the ranks of politics and business.

The scene zoomed inside the mansion where you can see each people, adults, children, teenagers. All appeared to be pampered and primed, which shows that it houses a family that has a huge influence within the society within England, and the way they are dressed, it shows that this family belonged to the elite members of the society that has many contacts all over, from political to the business sectors, and up to the media.

Then the scene shifts at a room, where a man, who appeared to be in his 30's, is sitting on a bed, and he appeared very anxious and worried, as he is holding his smartphone as he repeatedly dialled a set of numbers and he got no reply, and he is starting to get stressed over something until a servant came inside and noticed the man's distress, and asked him what is wrong.

The man then told the servant that he is calling someone and that his contact has not replied, and thus he is worried that the contact's JOB may have been compromised, but the servant assured to him that everything will be okay and he has nothing to worry about.

"You have nothing to worry about, sir."

"How can you be so sure...?"

"Your contact must be busy...after all...your contact ma aged to KEEP THINGS UNDER WRAP, right?"

"Well..."

"Have faith in your contact...and everything will be fine."

"Really...?"

"Yes..."

"..."

The man glanced at his servant, seeing that he is confident, and decided to take the servant's word for it, but their conversation is interrupted when a woman came in, who is displaying a pompadour-like appearance, and you can see her tummy having a rather rounded shape, which implies that she is currently seven months pregnant.

The woman then asks the man why is he spending more time alone in his room, and the man said he is WORKING on some problems but he apologize and said that he will spend more time with her, which the pregnant woman seemed to be convinced.

"Really?"

"Yes, dear..."

"Fine. Just don't cheat on me."

"Of course not. Why would I...?"

"You promised that our child would be..."

"I know...and I am sure now...our first-born child will bag the GRAND PRIZE..."

"Make sure you keep that promise."

"I will, dear...I will..."

The servant then decided to leave the two alone so as to give them privacy, yet you can see that he is flashing a hidden sinister grin, as if he knows what is going on here.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shows where the scene of the battle has just ended, as Layton sat up, and pick up his hat, he saw the smoke clearing and Snipe getting up, and there the scene shows that the mechanized body of Ammonia lay still on the ground, and the brain of Ammonia nearby, where certain mechanical parts are still attached but the damage is enough to incapacitate her and severed the control of the mechanized body.

Layton approached the scene as Snipe picks up the brain and demanded answers on who is behind this and who hired Ammonia in poisoning Relena, but Ammonia just laughed psychotically and taunted Snipe, assuring that they will never find out, and Relena will die so that no one will know the reason why, and her words infuriate Snipe and started to crush the brain, which prompted Layton to try and calm Snipe down.

"Wait!"

"…"

"Don't! We need her! She's our lead..!"

"…"

"Calm yourself!"

"…"

"!"

"…"

It was too late, as Snipe crushed the brain with his armored gloves, and the brain EXPLODED, where pieces of tissues scattered and the ground covered with mechanical debris and blood, and Layton was in shock at seeing this, and yet he is also dismayed as they now have no means of getting a lead on who ordered Ammonia to poison Relena, and he chastises Snipe for his reckless behavior.

"What is wrong with you, lad?"

"…"

"That…thing…it's our only lead in finding who is behind all this!"

"…"

"Do you realize what you've done?"

"…"

"Are you listening to me?"

"…"

But Snipe said nothing as he removed the cartridge from the Game Driver and his armor disappeared, and reverted back to normal, and Nagisa remained silent, and his face showed that he is pissed off, as he walked inside the house where Luke, Flora and Artful Dodger are in front of Relena, who appeared to be paler than before, and Luke told Layton that they have to get Relena to a hospital.

Nagisa then glanced at the portable machine he brought where the printout of the blood result is being printed, and he await the full results to be released, and glanced at Relena, and he became a bit alarmed at the coloration of her skin, and he started to have a bad feeling about this as Layton is also concerned at the situation, and he asks Luke and Flora what happened here while he was outside.

There Flora told Layton that Relena is getting weaker and weaker and feared that Ammonia may have done something to her and urged that the girl be brought to the hospital right away in order to save her life as she does not want to see an innocent life taken away.

Luke also nodded and prodded Layton that they must take her to the hospital immediately as he felt an attachment to Relena, and Layton could not agree more.

"Professor…"

"Calm down, Luke…"

"We need to take her to the hospital!"

"Yes, I know…"

"We must hurry! We…"

"Easy…we must first find out if the woman has an accomplice or not…"

"There are none…I am sure!"

"Now, now…"

As the printout is completed, Nagisa took it and read the results, where he stared wide-eyed, his fists clenched tightly and had the look of shock and anger, while glancing at the sedated Relena, in which Luke had a bad feeling at seeing Nagisa's reaction, and he feared the worse and asks him what is going on and what did the results state, in which Nagisa was too shock to respond to Luke's queries as Layton also had a feeling about this as Luke pestered Nagisa for answers.

"Hey…"

"…"

"Is that the result of the blood test you took…?"

"…"

"What does it say? Is Relena going to be okay?"

"I…"

"What's with the look on your face? Did something happen? Answer me!"

"I…the girl…she…"

However, someone came in, and everyone, save for Nagisa, were taken by surprise as another British woman came in, who is armed with a gun, and also a bit semi-obese, and told everyone to back away from Relena, stating that she is going to get her out of here and will not allow anyone to harm her, which made everyone fear for the girl's safety as the unidentified woman motions the rest to step away from the girl.

"Alright…back off…all of you!"

"Wait…calm down…"

"I mean it! I won't let you lay a finger on her!"

"We're not here to…"

"I won't take any more chances! I spent four years looking for this girl! And I swear…if any harm befell this girl…I will make you pay!"

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"What do you know about this girl?"

The atmosphere became tense as the woman aimed her gun at them and screamed at them to back away from Relena, believing that they would harm her, but Flora approached the woman, and the woman aimed her gun but is taken aback at seeing her innocent nature and she assured to the woman that they came all the way here to help Relena and said she and her friends just defeated Relena's captor, which the woman was not thoroughly convinced.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes."

"You better not be lying..."

"I am not. We just defeated the girl's captor."

"..."

"We came all the way here to help her."

"..."

"That is the truth."

The woman glanced at Flora, seeing that she is unarmed, and Layton approached the woman and introduces himself and said that his wards, Luke and Flora, told him of how they encountered Relena, and that is how they got here, and this seemed to put the woman on a hesitant ease, and there Layton asks the woman if she happened to know Relena, and asks her what is her relation to Relena, and seeing the sincerity of Layton, the woman finally answered his questions.

"Very well then."

"Could you tell us what your relation is to Relena?"

"I am her remaining living relative.

"Huh?"

"My name is Bertha."

"Bertha, is it...?"

"And I am her maternal aunt."

"What...?"

The woman intorduces herself as Bertha, and she is the maternal aunt of Relena, and told Layton and the others that Relena is the daughter of Bertha's younger sister, and carries the name of Norstein, which Luke seemed to recall such a name, and there Layton interjected and told Luke that the Norstein is a family that is rich, powerful and influential, which they have so many contacts within the English society, which ranges from politics, to business and even those within the media.

Nagisa listens on as he has a feeling that this may be connected to Relena's condition as Bertha explained how Relena was conceived, where Relena's mother, identified only as Joana, was approached and wooed by a rich man, whom she identified as Franz Norstein, and Bertha regretfully told Layton that Joana was easily swooned, and she ended up falling in love with him.

A flashback scene shows that the courtship developed and Bertha tried to disuade Joana not to get easily smitten as she heard rumors about the Norstein family, but for some reason, Joana became devoted to Franz, and in the months that followed, Bertha discovered that Joana was several months pregnant, and she cut off her ties with her family just to be with Franz and his family.

This did not sit well with her parents as they are at loss as to why Joana did this to them, as Joana's family belonged to the lower class of society.

"Joana...

"Our daughter..."

"Why did she do this to us...?"

"Why, Joana...why abandon us...?"

"Was she blinded by that man's riches...?"

"Did we raise her well...? Perhaps us living in poverty must have..."

"No, we did all we could...perhaps temptation may have caused her to get enticed..."

"Oh, Joana..."

About a few months later, Joana's baby was born, and Joana managed to send a photo of her and her newborn child, whom she named Relena, but after a few weeks, Bertha came home one night, where she discovered that her family was massacred, leaving Bertha as the sole family member left, and despite reporting to the police about the matter, it went unresolved due to lack of evidence and witnesses, which made Bertha fear for her life and concerned about Joana.

The scene showed that Bertha managed to stay hidden and managed to reveive letters from Joana, revealing that since Relena was born, she and her child were sent to a far-away area, and not once was she introduced to the entire Norstein family, and that Relena was not allowed to go out and play, as, according to the letter, an obese woman always kept them hidden inside the house and never interacted with anyone outside.

Throughout the three years, Joana managed to send pictures of herself and Relena, who turned three years old, and Bertha is worried on how to tell her that their entire family was massacred, but about a year later, Bertha happened to pass by a scene where a body is discovered after being taken out from the water that is revealed to be an unspecified area that is connected to the Thames River.

Upon taking a look, Bertha shrieked in shock and sorrow when the body discovered turn out to be Joana, and she cried in anguish as she just lost her only living relative, and subsequently an investigation took place and Bertha implicated Franz, but somehow Franz escaped suspicion as he managed to use unspecified means to clear himself and the Norstein family of any suspicions, and used the media elict sympathy for the Norstein family and made it appear that Bertha is after their wealth, and this caused her to be ridiculed, and Bertha was seething, due to lack of evidence.

Thus Joana's death went unresolved, and Bertha vowed to find Relena and rescue her no matter what. She spend the years looking for her until she happened to witness Relena being held hostage by Ammonia and saw her battling Snipe, and she followed them that led to her hideout, witnessing the death of Ammonia, and the rest is history.

Luke and Flora were shocked at the fate of Relena's mother, and Layton is bothered at what he just heard, as he sensed that this is more than just a case of abuse against a woman, but also against the child. He guessed that Franz wooed Joana, and when pregnant and bore a child, Franz seemed to have lost interest in her. Moreover, the fact that Joana and Relena being hidden inside a house devoid of social life, it started to form a theory that points to a conspiracy.

Layton then told Bertha that although he lacks evidence, he believes, if not suspect, that Franz may be the employer of Ammonia, given that she fiercely kill anyone who tries to help Relena, and the fact that Relena was constantly being poisoned by lead, there appeared to be a reason for trying to kill the little girl in secret.

This caused Bertha to be alarmed upon hearing about Relena being poisoned.

"What...what did you say...?"

"Relena was constantly being poisoned."

"No..."

"That is what we deduced...and I know you might not..."

"That's the same thing that happened to her mother!"

"What did you just say...?"

'Joana was also poisoned...!"

"What?"

Bertha then told Layton that Joana also died of the same thing - lead poisoning. This caused Layton to look shocked as he looked around, and slowly deduced that this may be the place where Relena and Joana are kept here in secret captivity.

"If so, Miss Bertha..."

"Huh?"

"Given what you told us..."

"?"

"This may be the place where Joana and Relena are kept..."

"Are you...?"

"This must be the only logical explanation to all this."

"No...this can't be..."

Luke interjected and told the two adults that they should bring Relena to a hospital, and they glanced at Nagisa, who appeared shocked and angered as he is facing the wall, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, and Layton asks him what is wrong, in which he showed him the printout of the blood test he conducted, and reluctantly revealed that Ammonia has force-fed Relena with lead...in dangerous doses, and he punched the wall in anger as he also revealed that the content of the lead poisoning exceeded the critical value, thus it is likely that it has damaged her internal organs and she may expire within the day, or in the next few days, which caused Layton and the others to stare in shock and disbelief.

"What?"

"You can't be serious!"

"Then Relena is..."

"The girl...she is deteriorating. That Ammonia-bitch...she force-fed her with lead in highly dangerous dosages. You may take her to the hospital, but the damage has been done. Shenwon't last for another day or so."

"Goodness..."

"So that's just it? Are you gling to let Relena die? Aren't you a medical prodigy? Surely there's got to be..."

"Even a doctor has limits, kid! I done all I could! You want to blame someone, then blame that Ammonia-bitch! Or better yet, go hunt that Franz-guy! He's the one who caused all this!"

"Luke...young lad...both of you calm down."

Layton interjected as Luke and Nagisa came to verbal blow over Relena, and Bertha was in a state of shock upon hearing this, and Flora stared at the floor seeing that Relena's innocent life is about to be cut short over a muderous conspiracy, and Artful Dodger adjusted his hat as he appeared sympathetic at Relena, as an innocent child like her is slowly being murdered.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

After a tense stare down, Layton and the others managed to calm the woman down, who is revealed to be Relena's only living relative, and there they discovered her family background and now they somewhat gain some valuable lead on how she ended up here, but now their investigation is being threatened as Nagisa revealed that Relena would not last long due to being over-poisoned.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will be tense-filled as Layton and the others scrambled to save Relena's life.

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

:)


	15. The Search for Relena's Assailants

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story gets deeper as Layton and the crew just learned about Relena's possible background, and now they are facing the prospect of the child dying soon due to the fatal overdose of lead, and while they may have a possible suspect, they still need evidence and establish a lead in order to gather evidence of the murder conspiracy.

Read on to see where this would lead to and how Layton would find resolution in this case.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 15:_** ** _Relena no kagai-sha no kensaku  
_**

The scene shifts to the hideout where Layton, Luke and Flora were shocked upon hearing Bertha's story, appalled at hearing the fate of Relena's mother, and Layton is bothered at what he just heard, as he sensed that this is more than just a case of abuse against a woman, but also against the child. He guessed that Franz wooed Joana, and when pregnant and bore a child, Franz seemed to have lost interest in her. Moreover, the fact that Joana and Relena being hidden inside a house devoid of social life, it started to form a theory that points to a conspiracy.

Layton then told Bertha that although he lacks evidence, he believes, if not suspect, that Franz may be the employer of Ammonia, given that she fiercely kill anyone who tries to help Relena, and the fact that Relena was constantly being poisoned by lead, there appeared to be a reason for trying to kill the little girl in secret.

This caused Bertha to be alarmed upon hearing about Relena being poisoned.

"What...what did you say...?"

"Relena was constantly being poisoned."

"No..."

"That is what we deduced...and I know you might not..."

"That's the same thing that happened to her mother!"

"What did you just say...?"

'Joana was also poisoned...!"

"What?"

Bertha then told Layton that Joana also died of the same thing - lead poisoning. This caused Layton to look shocked as he looked around, and slowly deduced that this may be the place where Relena and Joana are kept here in secret captivity.

""If so, Miss Bertha..."

"Huh?"

"Given what you told us..."

"?"

"This may be the place where Joana and Relena are kept..."

"Are you...?"

"This must be the only logical explanation to all this."

"No...this can't be..."

Luke interjected and told the two adults that they should bring Relena to a hospital, and they glanced at Nagisa, who appeared shocked and angered as he is facing the wall, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, and Layton asks him what is wrong, in which he showed him the printout of the blood test he conducted, and reluctantly revealed that Ammonia has force-fed Relena with lead...in dangerous doses, and he punched the wall in anger as he also revealed that the content of the lead poisoning exceeded the critical value, thus it is likely that it has damaged her internal organs and she may expire within the day, or in the next few days, which caused Layton and the others to stare in shock and disbelief.

"What?"

"You can't be serious!"

"Then Relena is..."

"The girl...she is deteriorating. That Ammonia-bitch...she force-fed her with lead in highly dangerous dosages. You may take her to the hospital, but the damage has been done. She won't last for another day or so."

"Goodness..."

"So that's just it? Are you going to let Relena die? Aren't you a medical prodigy? Surely there's got to be..."

"Even a doctor has limits, kid! I done all I could! You want to blame someone, then blame that Ammonia-bitch! Or better yet, go hunt that Franz-guy! He's the one who caused all this!"

"Luke...young lad...both of you calm down."

Layton interjected as Luke and Nagisa came to verbal blow over Relena, and Bertha was in a state of shock upon hearing this, and Flora stared at the floor seeing that Relena's innocent life is about to be cut short over a murderous conspiracy, and Artful Dodger adjusted his hat as he appeared sympathetic at Relena, as an innocent child like her is slowly being murdered.

Bertha was also in shock, as she came all the way here to find her biological niece, only to hear that Relena would not last long, and could only stare in disbelief. She begged the others to try helping the little girl, and Layton gently prodded Nagisa to try helping Relena in any way he could, and the 14-year old medical prodigy was forced to look back to his past, where he failed to save a patient that resulted in his medical license getting revoked.

He glanced at Relena, seeing that she is getting paler, and he clenched his fists, feeling helpless as he knows that it is now beyond help for Relena, yet he is forced to do something and told Layton that for now she would have to be confined at a hospital to try alleviate her condition yet made it clear that she would not last long, and told everyone that they have to be ready for Relena may go any time from this point on, and Layton can only glance in silence as Nagisa told him that Relena cannot be saved at this point, and all he can recommend is to spend time with her as much as possible.

"That is all I can give as a medical advice."

"Young lad..."

"Even though my medical license have been revoked, I still perform as a doctor."

"..."

"But even doctors have limits. I've done all I could. Had I found this place earlier, I may have prevented that Ammonia from administering lethal doses of that poison on that girl. This is something I cannot overlook."

"Do not blame yourself. We all do not know..."

"Say what you want. The fact that the girl will die due to overdose of lead. What you can do now is find this Franz and prove that he has a hand in this murder."

"..."

This did not sit well for Luke and asks Nagisa if there is any other way, which the 14-year old told the younger boy not to expect anything as he made it clear that there is nothing much they can do for Relena, stating that if the lead content inside her body is less than the critical value, then there would be a chance to save her.

Luke went silent as Nagisa told him that he has done all he could, and the only thing they can do now is be with Relena in her remaining time and to find the mastermind behind the murder conspiracy.

"I already told you...Relena's time is up. Blame it on thus Franz guy...he may be the obe behind this."

"And now you're..."

"What's done is done. That Ammonia force-fed that girl with lead that was 5 times the critical value. Had we arrived sooner we may have a chance to save her."

"..."

"There's no point in sugarcoating...we were too late."

"Then we'll just stood here waiting for Relena to die?"

"That's up to you. Either that or you start finding out the mastermind. That's the least you can do at this point."

"..."

As Bertha tended to the sleeping, but visibly weak Relena, Layton adjusted his hat and told Luke that they will start doing an investigation, and he suggested to Bertha to go to Thames General Hospital to have Relena admitted there in an effort to lessen Relena's burden, while Flora came and gave Layton a smartphone, which turns out that Ammonia is using it just before the earlier fight.

Layton and Luke checked the contents where the text messages are there, which involves Ammonia and her order to continue poisoning Relena with lead. And while the sender's name wasn't registered, Layton nevertheless copied the number, and decided to come up with a way to trace the owner of that number and pinpoint the location.

Though Bertha insisted that Franz may be the culprit, Layton advised her to wait as they have to establish evidence and prove that Franz is involved. Luke and Flora observed the conversation as they wondered if Franz is the culprit, as they are baffled as to why he would send his wife and child away, then covertly murdered.

"Luke?"

"I think Miss Bertha may be right...maybe this Franz Norstein may be the culprit..."

"How can you tell?"

"Given what we got so far, including what Bertha stated earlier...as well as who would in the right mind would send his wife and child away from all contacts and then covertly poison them...Relena's mother died through the same M. O. And now Relena is next..."

"We still have to gather proof..."

"And that's why I'll do whatever I could to solve this puzzle...and give Relena a chance to live a normal life."

"..."

"..."

Nagisa then glanced at Artful and offered to give him an ADVANCED PAYMENT in exchange for looking into Franz Norstein and see for any connection that could prove if he is the one who ordered Ammonia to poison Relena.

Although he intended not to get involved, Artful decided to accept, not only because of being paid, but also that he finds challenge and to help, out of sympathy for Relena.

"Okay, fine."

"You sure?"

"Well...since you're paying me...I guess I'll lend a hand."

"Guess you'll do anything for money, huh?"

"Part of it...but also for the sake of that little girl...she's only 4, yet someone wants to shot her down for no reason...I suppose helping her might be a good thing, at least..."

"Fine. Just tell me what you need."

"How about a downpayment?"

"Fine."

Nagisa then gave Artful a DOWNPAYMENT and Artful smiled as he leaves the scene to do what he is assigned to do. This leaves the others behind, as Bertha is carrying Relena as she intend to take her to the hospital, and both Luke and Flora tried to persuade Nagisa to help in trying to save Relena from her impending death, as they are still in denial that she will ultimately perish.

Layton could not help but feel concern, seeing that Luke and Flora have gotten attached to Relena, and he approached the two youngsters and gently told them that it is out of their hands and the best they can do now is find the leads that would lead them to the main culprit behind all this.

"Luke...Flora..."

"..."

"..."

"There's not much we can do at this point..."

"But..."

"Isn't there something we can do...?"

"We leave it everything to the Almighty..."

"..."

"..."

As Luke and Flora are on the verge of shedding tears as they could not accept that an innocent child like Relena is going to die soon, Nagisa clenched his fists as he is loathing at his own helplessness, knowing that Relena won't last long, yet he is compelled to at least ease her suffering and told the two youngsters that he'll do what he can for now and told everyone that they must head for the nearest hospital.

However, several men in hats and trench coats suddenly barged in, and aimed their weapons (high-powered guns) at Layton and the others, while one struck Bertha on the head with the rifle as the rest took Relena and are leaving.

Nagisa then demanded to know what are they going to do with her, saying that she is already poisoned and would not last long, but one of the men struck Nagisa on the head with the machine gun, sending the younger teen to the floor, and both Luke and Flora went to Nagisa, who is bleeding on the head, concerned and concerned.

"Hey!"

"Doctor!"

"..."

"Are you okay?:

"You're bleeding!"

"..."

"Hang in there!"

"Flora, help me stop the bleeding!"

Layton then tended to Bertha as the men took off with Relena, and as Layton tries to help her up, Bertha begged to Layton to save Relena, which he nodded and promised to save Relena and expose the conspiracy.

"Bertha..."

"P-please...save...Relena..."

"I will."

"Don't...let anything...happen..."

"I promise. I will save her."

"Please..."

"Leave it to me..."

"..."

Suddenly, a hail of bullets began to swarm the house, and Layton ducked and told the others to stay down, realizing that the kidnappers intend to kill any witnesses, seeing that the mastermind intend to wipe all evidences pertaining to Relena's murder, and now he and the others are in a pinch as they are being fired upon by the men in hats and trench coats.

Outside, the men in hats and trench coats are wielding machine guns and are riddling the house with bullets, and you can see the rest are leaving with Relena, and the leader of the group instructed the rest to keep shooting until Layton and the others are dead, which they acknowledge in receiving the orders given to them.

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the story got deeper and deeper, and just as Layton and the others are about to take Relena to a hospital, the men in hats and trench coat show up, took Relena at gunpoint and fired a barrage of bullets, spraying the house and intend to kill everyone inside.

How will Layton and the others get out of this situation?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will be action-packed…and you'll have to find out why…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…

:)


	16. Murderous Minions

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story gets deeper as Layton and the crew just learned about Relena's possible background, and now they are facing the prospect of the child dying soon due to the fatal overdose of lead, and while they may have a possible suspect, they still need evidence and establish a lead in order to gather evidence of the murder conspiracy.

However, they faced a roadblock as men in hats and trench coats took her at gunpoint and the rest stayed behind to murder Layton the the rest.

Read on to see where this would lead to and how Layton and the others would get out of this predicament.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 16:_** ** _Satsugai Shita minion  
_**

The scene shifts to the hideout where Layton and the others are regrouping after the men in hats and trench coats fled, taking the dying Relena with them, and Layton checks on Bertha, where she has a serious head wound caused by one of the kidnappers, and Layton is worried about the new turn of events, and he knew that this would cause the case to fall in to secrecy if they fail to unmask the mastermind behind the killings and who ordered Relena's poisoning.

As Layton applies first aid by dressing the head wound, Nagisa stood there as he is feeling incensed upon recalling the time where he failed to save a patient from death, and now it is happening again, as Relena is slowly dying from lead poisoning, and she is kidnapped anew and now he must find out who ordered the poisoning and who is behind the men who kidnapped the girl, and Luke urges Nagisa to go after the men who took Relena away.

"Hey!"

"..."

"What should we do?"

"What...?"

"You got to go after them and save Relena!"

"How can you...?"

"You have those devices...and summon your armor...you have the way to..."

"I..."

Before a decision could be made, tension rose as a hail of bullets began to swarm the house, and Layton ducked and told the others to stay down, realizing that the kidnappers intend to kill any witnesses, seeing that the mastermind intend to wipe all evidences pertaining to Relena's murder, and now he and the others are in a pinch as they are being fired upon by the men in hats and trench coats.

Outside, the men in hats and trench coats are wielding machine guns and are riddling the house with bullets, and you can see the rest are leaving with Relena, and the leader of the group instructed the rest to keep shooting until Layton and the others are dead, which they acknowledge in receiving the orders given to them.

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

The first van then sped off taking Relena with them as the rest stayed behind and continued to fire bullets onto the house and the men would not let up, as they continue to pump bullets and would keep on doing this until they are sure that no one escapes the house, as they are ordered to ensure that everyone inside are dead, so that no one will expose anything.

Inside, Layton drags the injured Bertha towards the toilet area and told Luke and Flora to follow him, seeing that the toilet is quite away from the line of fire, and the two youngsters crawled their way towards the toilet and locked the door, and Layton had everyone inside and covered themselves with the shower curtain, and turns off the light.

By then, Flora notices that Nagisa is not around, and this made her worried, but Layton told Flora to stay here or else she would risk getting hit by a barrage of bullets, but she said that she is worried that Nagisa is out there, and he might get killed, but Layton told her that there is nothing else they can do at this point and staying alive is their priority right now.

"You have to stay here, Flora..."

"But..."

"We cannot risk getting hit...and I don't want anything bad happen to you!"

"But the young doctor...he..."

"I am sure that he managed to find cover...for now your safety is my concern..."

"..."

"Trust me, Relena."

"I..."

However, Luke placed a hand on her shoulder and said that Nagisa will be okay, which made her blink her eyes and asks him how can he be sure, and Luke told her that Nagisa has those devices that lets him get covered in the STRANGE ARMOR, and this made Layton realize that Luke is right, and Layton told Flora that if Nagisa manage to defeat those men in hats and trench coats, then everything will be okay, and told Flora to be patient and wait for now.

"Do not worry...that boy will be fine."

"Eh...?"

"You saw it earlier...that boy used some devices and summoned a strange armor..."

"Yes...I saw that..."

"Then he will be fine."

"Really, professor...?"

"Yes, Flora."

"..."

Flora reluctantly nodded as she remained still as Layton told the two to stay silent as they wait and see what would happen next, and so far no bullets came through and they realized that Layton did the right thing in choosing the toilet as their hiding place as it helped shield them from the hail of stray bullets, though they can still hear the sounds of guns firing non-stop.

Outside, the men in hats and trench coats kept on firing and one of the men asked their squad leaders if they should stop firing and check the house to see if the witnesses are dead, but the squad leader told his subordinate to keep firing as they cannot afford to let them escape, as this was their orders, and reiterated that they must ensure that the witnesses must die no matter what, as they must be eliminated so that no one would interfere with their employers' plans.

The men nodded as they acknowledge the orders given to them.

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

By then, Nagisa showed up, having sneaked out through the back window behind the house, and grabbed a rock and threw it towards the gunmen, grabbing their attention, and he asks them why are they so obsessed in killing a gentleman and a pair of kids who pose no threat, but the squad leader smirked and said that their orders are CLASSIFIED, and that the DEAD TELL NO TALES, and even stated that there are no exceptions, be it even toddlers.

This made Nagisa irritated and asks what would they accomplish in kidnapping a little girl who is dying from lead poisoning, but the squad leader said that it is not their problem, as they are hired and paid to do their jobs, regardless of anything else.

"Is this what you live for? Commit senseless murders?"

"Not our problem, boy!"

"We are following orders!"

"We do not care who our targets are!"

"No exceptions!"

"And that includes you!"

"Children or adults...regardless of age...we kill if we are ordered to!"

"So accept your fate and get ready to die!"

Angered and irritated, Nagisa took out the Game Driver and fasten it around his waist, and took out the Gashat cartridge, and pressed a button on the cartridge, where a voice spoke to confirm the activation.

Gashat: " ** _BANG-BANG SHOOTING!_** "

A series of holographic projection appeared around the area, where a few barrels and there the men saw some circle-like items appeared, and Nagisa gives the men in hats and trench coats one last chance to stop their attacks, but the leader rebukes him and made it clear that he and the rest will be shot to death, and Nagisa decided to get this over with so as to stop the senseless attacks, and he began twirling the cartridge with his finger as if he were a gunslinger.

The leader smirked and told Nagisa to stop acting cool, but Nagisa rebuked him saying that he won't go easy on the men in coats and hats.

"You better stop acting like a brave brat and..."

"I don't know who you idiots are...but you chose the wrong person to pick on."

"Oh really...? Twirling that thing with your finger like you're a gunslinger?"

"..."

"And with that outfit...you pretending to be a doctor? How foolish..."

"You have no idea...and you're too late to figure it out, you gun-wielding assholes."

"What was that, you brat?"

"Henshin!"

After twirling the cartridge with his fingers, he inserted and slots it on the left side of the Game Driver, where the voice spoke to confirm the activation.

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER!_** "

 _ **-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-**_

The scene shows that Nagisa is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him, and he tapped one of the images with his finger in a gun-shooting gesture, and the image went towards Nagisa, encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult-sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person in an armor.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a MILITARY-LIKE HELMET, and the right side of his armored head sports a green-colored BANGS which partially covered the right side of the helmet and right eye.

 _ **-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-**_

Everyone stared in surprise upon seeing Nagisa transforming into an armored person, and in this armored appearance, Nagisa is shiwn to have transformed and he is now Kamen Rider Snipe, and he pressed a button on the Gashat which then allowed him to summon a default weapon.

Gashat: " ** _GASHACON MAGNUM!_** "

A rather huge mangum-like weapon appeared, and the men in hats and trench coats were baffled yet the leader urged them not to be deceived by that look and said that what they are seeing is just for show, as if he is trying to fool them, but Nagisa told him that the men are the fools, and now they are about to pay the price for provoking him, yet the leader is defiant and asks Nagisa who does he think he is, and Nagisa coldly responded to the query.

"You think you can scare us with that getup?"

"Hmph."

"How foolish...do you really want to die so quickly?"

"I should be asking you that, idiot."

"And just who do you think you are?"

"Me? I'm the Masked Rider from hell..."

"What? Masked Rider...? Are you trying to psyche us?"

"Too late...now you pay the price..."

Nagisa, as Kamen Rider Snipe, raised his weapon, and this prompted the men to open fire, shooting him down, but to their surprise, the bullets dented and bounced off, and they realized that Snipe is bullet-proof, and the men in hats and trench coats brought out the heavy artillery, such as a gattling gun and an RPG, and they opened fire, hitting Snipe as they expected that he would die from the impact.

However, as the smoke clared, the men in hats and trench coats are surprised to see that Snipe is still standing, and they are in a state of disbelief that their target is still alive as they are sure that no one would survive a barrage of bullets and several RPG shells, yet Snipe was undeterred and he is poised to get even and told the men to surrender if they wish to live, but the men would not relent and stated that they will carry out their orders and kill everyone on sight.

The leader then shouted at his men to shoot hiim down and not to stop until Snipe falls to the ground dead.

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

The men kept on firing as they intend to kill him, then bomb the house so that Layton and the two youngsters would be dead, but Snipe began to counterattack, firing the Gashacon Magnum and shoots down the men in hats and trench coat, in which he only intend to disable them so that he can interrogate them and find out who ordered the abduction of Relena and why are they determined to eliminate anyone and everyone.

The tide of the battle began to shift as Snipe started to gain the upper hand as he slowly disables the men in hats and trench coats, shooting them on their arms and legs as well as destroying their weapons, and soon Snipe emerged victorious as the men in hats and trench coats are injured but disabled, and there Snipe approached the squad leader as he aimed his weapon at his face, where Snipe is ready to commence the interrogation.

By then Layton and the others came out of the house after sensing that the siege has ceased, and Layton saw what Snipe is doing amd urged him to restrain himself and let the police deal with them, but Snipe reiterated that there is no time, as finding Relena is their top priority right now and he must interrogate them in order to find her whereabouts and to know who is behind all this.

"Stop, lad!"

"Huh?"

"Don't do it! Let the police handle them!"

"There is no time!"

"What do you mean?"

"The girl is dying...and these assholes here are the only ones who can lead us to who is behind Relena's abduction and murder. The police in this country will only slow us down."

"You can't be serious!"

"You got a better idea, Mr. Gentleman...?"

By then a school bus passed by where the driver stopped as he saw the house riddled with bullets, and there it showed the passengers, consisting of a female teacher and about 20 nursery students, and the children, whose ages ranged from 3 1/2 years old to 4 years old, peered at the window, and saw Snipe confronting the culprits.

The children were awed at Snipe's Level 1 form, and they find his human-sized, armored SUPER-DEFORMED appearance looked cute, and cool, and the children asked their teacher if they could stop and greet Snipe, believing that he is a mascot of sorts.

"Teacher..."

"Can we stop here...?"

"We want to greet the mascot..."

"Me too..."

"I want to take him home..."

"Let me take a picture of him..."

"I want to take him home..."

"Can we...?"

However, a strong blast struck Snipe, which also struck the men in hats and trench coats, and the blast was quite strong, yet Snipe managed to withstood the blast, but his chances of getting answers were dashed as the men in hats and trench coats were killed and dismembered, and the scene shows that another man in a hat and trench coat is riding a huge robot, and he told Snipe that no one will live to tell the tale, much to Snipe's irritation.

"Ha-ha-ha!"

"What the...?"

"You're dead!"

"..."

"The dead tell no tales!"

"And killing your own comrades...?"

"There are no exceptions! No one will ever find out!"

"..."

However, the remaining man in hat and trench coat saw the school bus and piloted the robot to aim its cannon at the vehicle, and both Flora and Luke stared in horror as they deduced what the villain is about to do, and even Layton became concerned at where this would lead to.

"Oh no!"

"The school bus!"

"He can't be serious...!"

"Professor!"

"We got to do something!"

"Blast...you two stay here!"

"But...!"

"We can't just...!"

"If we get closer we'll be blasted to death...!"

Snipe himself became concerned as he told the villain not to pick on the children as they are not involved in this, yet the man in hat and trench coat said he has an order to carry, and that is to eliminate all witnesses regardless of age and gender, thus there are no exceptions, and as Snipe moves in to face the enemy, the pilot fired its cannon and struck the bus, killing the driver, teacher and the kindergarten children, and this ensured that there are no survivors here, and the villain turned his attention towards Layton and the others, aiming its cannons at them.

The action that the villain did infuriated Layton and asks him why go so far in killing innocent children who are not involved, but the man simply replied that orders are orders, which are to eliminate all witnesses, thus anyone, even children or toddlers, must br killed, and told Layton that they are the next to die.

"You monster!"

"Ha."

"Why did you do that?"

"Orders are orders. No witnesses."

"You just murdered a group of children!"

"Not my problem. They got in the way."

"Blast you...!"

"You and those two brats are next...WHOA...!"

However, several blast struck the robot mech, rattling the pilot, and as he turn around, he is rather surprised to see Snipe standing, and he is pissed off to the max, as, despite his arrogance, he cannot forgive those who senselessly murder innocent children just because of a petty order, and told the murderer that he will suffer hard before beating the truth from him.

"Now you pissed me off...!"

"You are such a bother!"

"Now I'm going to make you pay!"

"You got a death wish?"

"No...but I'm going to make you suffer an extreme suffering..."

"Hah! And how are you going to pull that off?"

"Mission start..."

"Huh?"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the story got deeper and deeper, and just as Layton and the others are about to take Relena to a hospital, the men in hats and trench coat show up, took Relena at gunpoint and fired a barrage of bullets, spraying the house and intend to kill everyone inside.

Nagisa managed to halt the attackers as Kamen Rider Snipe, and just as he is about to beat them up to get answers, another one got in tne way, riding a huge robot, thus giving Layton and the rest a new problem...

Tragedy struck as the remaining man in a hat and trench coat murdered a passing school bus filled with kindergarten pupils. Layton and the rest are shocked; Nagisa is pissed off...

How will Layton and the others get out of this situation?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will be action-packed…as Nagisa is going to be DEAD SERIOUS in stopping the remaining goon…will Layton be able to calm Nagisa down and persuade him to spare the goon in order to get answers...?

See you in 4-6 weeks…

:)


	17. Nagisa's Rage

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story gets deeper as Layton and the crew just learned about Relena's possible background, and now they are facing the prospect of the child dying soon due to the fatal overdose of lead, and while they may have a possible suspect, they still need evidence and establish a lead in order to gather evidence of the murder conspiracy.

However, they faced a roadblock as men in hats and trench coats took her at gunpoint and the rest stayed behind to murder Layton the the rest.

Read on to see where this would lead to and how Layton and the others would get out of this predicament.

Moreover, a certain individual is about to go BEAST MODE...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 17: Nagisa no Ikari_** ** _  
_**

At the road, the scene shows that a van is cruising away, and inside, the men in hats and trench coats have secured Relena, as they were ordered to take her to someone, but some of them noticed her deteriorating health, and expressed concern that their pay might be affected should their employer thinks that they did something to her.

However, the others assured their comrades that they will still get paid, since they were ordered to retrieve the girl, regardless of her health, since their employer did not mention any specifics and that they did their job as planned.

"Fear not...we will be paid well."

"That is right...we have done our job well, so there won't be any problems."

"Really?"

"This child looked...pale."

"It matters not. We were hired to bring the child in...no more, no less."

"Indeed...what they would do to this child is out of our jurisdiction."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

The men then noticed Relena moaning as her health further deteriorated, and they wondered why their employer wanted with a frail and sickly child, as they felt that the child is not worth something if her health is negligible, but the rest said that as long as they did their job and get paid, nothing else matter, and at the same time they have proof to show that their organization is well-organized and that their employer will be pleased that they pulled off the assignment well.

"My comrades...do not fear. We did our job with no problems, thus there is nothing for you to worry."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"I suppose we should not worry about other things..."

"Indeed..."

"He is right...we were hired to bring this child regardless..."

"Then it is settled..."

"Good."

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts somewhere, at an unspecified place, where two men, shown only in a silhouette, are talking, which one of them puts down, and told the other that the ASSIGNMENT is a success, and said that once they get it, they can bring forth the next phase of their plans, which they can be heard stating that their target will be pressed to the wall once their target becomes aware, and that the target will be forced to do their bidding.

"Well...?"

"They have done it."

"Really...?"

"Yes. Now our next phase of our plans will be ready for action."

"Yes...and our target will become a nervous wreck once he is aware of it."

"And he will be forced to do what we order him to do."

"And that will happen soon."

"Right."

The two unseen men can be heard laughing as they expect their next phase to begin soon, and projected that by the end of the month their will get what they want, and they will ensure that things will go smoothly as they hoped.

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at another unspecified area, where a man, who appeared to be an aristocrat, is holding his smartphone, and he appeared to be a bit nervous, as he is attempting to contact someone but got no response, and a servant came and asks him what is wrong, and there he asks the aristocrat what is wrong, and the aristocrat told him that Ammonia had not answering his calls, fearing that something went wrong, but the servant assured to him that things will be okay.

"Are you sure...?"

"Trust me. If Ammonia sensed that something is wrong, then she would have alerted you."

"Really...?"

"I don't see why not."

"But still..."

"Have faith...you will soon get what you wanted. That is all you should focus on."

"I don't know..."

"Now, now...you're an aristocrat...you should rise to the challenge..."

The aristocrat is still feeling nervous, yet his servant said that everything will be okay and he should relax, stating that his wife is currently pregnant and if she were to see him in that state it would cause unexpected problems, which the aristocrat sighed in dismay, realizing that his servant has a point and he said that he will put his faith in Ammonia, unaware that Ammonia was already defeated.

The servant smiled and said that to him that he should not stress himself too much and that he should relax and not get worried unnecessarily.

"Really...?"

"Yes. You will soon come on top very soon."

"Then..."

"Your wife will be happy...and soon you would become a proud father..."

"Of course..."

"Feeling better now...?"

"Yes...so much better!"

"That's good to hear..."

The aristocrat nodded and thanked his servant for LIFTING HIS SPIRITS, and his confidence returned, which the servant smiled and said it is nothing. By then the aristocrat's wife came and told him that they should be relaxing at the hall, which the aristocrat said that he is coming, not wanting her to see that he is worried over something that she should not discover.

"Honey...!"

"Yes, dear..."

"Let's relax. It will be good for our baby!"

"Yes, honey! I am coming!"

"Shall I make some tea...?"

"No...let the maids handle it...you need to relax...our child must be in excellent health!"

"What a doting parent you are..."

"Of course..."

-x-

The scene shifts elsewhere, where Kamen Rider Snipe had just defeated the men in hats and trench coats, disarming thrm as well as disabling them, and he is getting ready to do some LIGHT TORTURING just to make them spill the beans on who is behind the attack and where Relena is being taken, as well as to find out the mastermind behind all this.

Layton could not believe what he is seeing, that a 14-year old medical prodigy would be uncharacteristically tough and managed to defeat the attackers without killing, and Luke is expressing hope that Snipe would get information on where Relena is being taken.

Layton then asks Luke if Snipe is really a doctor, as he expressed doubt due to Snipe's age.

"Luke."

"Yes, professor?"

"Is he really a doctor...?"

"He seemed to act like one..."

"I am having trouble believing it."

"You are...?"

"Yes. Given hisn appearance...he seemed to be too underaged to be a legitimate doctor..."

"That's what I thought...but given how he accurately gave his prognosis on Relena..."

However, a strong blast struck Snipe, which also struck the men in hats and trench coats, and the blast was quite strong, yet Snipe managed to withstood the blast, but his chances of getting answers were dashed as the men in hats and trench coats were killed and dismembered, and the scene shows that another man in a hat and trench coat is riding a huge robot, and he told Snipe that no one will live to tell the tale, much to Snipe's irritation.

"Ha-ha-ha!"

"What the...?"

"You're dead!"

"..."

"The dead tell no tales!"

"And killing your own comrades...?"

"There are no exceptions! No one will ever find out!"

"..."

However, the remaining man in hat and trench coat saw the school bus and piloted the robot to aim its cannon at the vehicle, and both Flora and Luke stared in horror as they deduced what the villain is about to do, and even Layton became concerned at where this would lead to.

"Oh no!"

"The school bus!"

"He can't be serious...!"

"Professor!"

"We got to do something!"

"Blast...you two stay here!"

"But...!"

"We can't just...!"

"If we get closer we'll be blasted to death...!"

Snipe himself became concerned as he told the villain not to pick on the children as they are not involved in this, yet the man in hat and trench coat said he has an order to carry, and that is to eliminate all witnesses regardless of age and gender, thus there are no exceptions, and as Snipe moves in to face the enemy, the pilot fired its cannon and struck the bus, killing the driver, teacher and the kindergarten children, and this ensured that there are no survivors here, and the villain turned his attention towards Layton and the others, aiming its cannons at them.

The action that the villain did infuriated Layton and asks him why go so far in killing innocent children who are not involved, but the man simply replied that orders are orders, which are to eliminate all witnesses, thus anyone, even children or toddlers, must br killed, and told Layton that they are the next to die.

"You monster!"

"Ha."

"Why did you do that?"

"Orders are orders. No witnesses."

"You just murdered a group of children!"

"Not my problem. They got in the way."

"Blast you...!"

"You and those two brats are next...WHOA...!"

However, several blast struck the robot mech, rattling the pilot, and as he turn around, he is rather surprised to see Snipe standing, and he is pissed off to the max, as, despite his arrogance, he cannot forgive those who senselessly murder innocent children just because of a petty order, and told the murderer that he will suffer hard before beating the truth from him.

"Now you pissed me off...!"

"You are such a bother!"

"Now I'm going to make you pay!"

"You got a death wish?"

"No...but I'm going to make you suffer an extreme suffering..."

"Hah! And how are you going to pull that off?"

"Mission start..."

"Huh?"

Snipe made his move as he flips the lever of the Game Driver to assume Level 2.

Cartridge: " ** _LEVEL UP! BA-BANG BANG! BANG BA-BANG! YOW! BANG-BANG SHOOTING!_** "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that the armored Snipe jumps up in the air, then fired wildly with the Gashacon Magnum, causing the SCREEN to crack and shatter, and there you can see Snipe's armored arms and legs DETACHED, and another set of arms and legs appear, along with the head, and there you can see that Snipe emerges, now in a sleeker armor that has navy blue armor, and he now resembled his natural height, his chest armor is silver which has a controller pad, his second armored form no longer sport its SUPER DEFORMED look, and thus she now has added agility and can move more naturally.

Another noticeable feature is that Snipe sports a helmet that has a military motif that has a target scope with the letters STG engraved on the helmet, a BANGS, which is colored green implying that it has a HAIR which covered the right portion of the armored face.

And lastly he sports a thin, right-sided green cape.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Now in Level 2, Snipe is set to go after the rampaging robot being piloted by a man in a hat and trench coat, and he fired away using the Gashacon Magnum, and resulting in a heavy gunfight, and Layton is shocked to see Snipe acting so violent, and he urged Luke and Flora to get back, and the two youngsters are surprised as they never saw Snipe acting in pure rage.

Flora asks Luke if Nagisa is like that, but he said that though he saw Nagisa in action hours ago, this was the first time he saw him fight in such intensity, and he can tell that Nagisa is pissed off because of what the man in hat and trench coat did, killing children inside a school bus.

He cannot blame Nagisa as he appearef to have a soft spot for children.

"Luke..."

"What?"

"That Nagisa...does he always...?"

"Though I saw him fight hours ago...this is the first time I saw him act like that..."

"He seemed to act...violent..."

"Can't blame him...those children died senselessly in front of him."

"Should we...?"

"I'm not sure..."

The scene shows that the huge robot appeared to be heavily armored, as it withstood Snipe's blasts, and the man in hat and trench coat, who is piloting the robot, unleashed small missiles and fired away, and managed to make a direct hit, surprising Layton, and the piloted robot shifts its attention towards Layton and the youngsters, where the man grinned and tells Layton that he and the kids are the next to die.

"Okay...you're next!"

"Don't you dare!"

"I dare."

"Keep the children out of this!"

"No witnesses...that's my orders."

"You cannot...!"

"I can!"

"..."

However, the smoke cleared, and there it is shown that Snipe survived the blast, and the Gashacon Magnum has assumed rifle mode, and began to fire away, and he is aiming at the mecha's legs, and Snipe focused on the left leg with a concentrated blast, which soon paid off as the mecha's left leg gave in and tilted, which the pilot started to panic as he could not maintain the mecha's balance.

Snipe then removed the cartridge from the center slot of the belt and inserted it on the left holster of the belt, as he prepare to finish off the mecha, and the pilot made cuss words aimed at his mecha as he struggles to get it moving, but Snipe taunted the enemy, saying that he will be dead in 30 seconds, which caused the pilot to stare in apprehension.

"Your countdown to death is now approaching..."

"Damn it...move!"

"Any last words?"

"Move! Move!"

"Guess you're too desperate now..."

"Damn it! Move, you blasted tin can!"

"You're dead."

"!"

Snipe then presses the button on the Game Driver to activate the next command.

Game Driver: " ** _BANG-BANG CRITICAL FINISH!_** "

The Gashacon Magnum fired a powerful blast and struck the mecha, causing it to blow, and the impact threw the pilot out before the mecha exploded, and the severely injured pilot moaned it pain as Snipe approaches him and aimed his weapon at him, threatening to inflict more pain if the pilot does not provide answers.

The pilot is now trembling in fear and begged for mercy, saying he will tell him what he knows, and there Snipe demanded to know who were those men and why they took Relena and who is behind her poisoning, in which the pilot said that he and the other men were hired and paid to take Relena and bring her to someone but denied any knowledge about poisoning her.

Snipe was quite unconvinced and tries to press the man to tell more about this, which Layton approached the man and asks for confirmation about being unaware about Relena being poisoned, which the man spoke the truth, saying he has no idea about Relena being posoned.

"So you do not know anything about the girl being poisoned?"

"I'm telling the truth! We were hired to bring the child in! We don't know anything about her being poisoned and all!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! We were just paid to capture her! We don't care about anything else!"

"And the other girls found at various rivers...thekr autopsy reports ssys there were tracrs of lead in..."

"I don't care about that! I just don't know anything!"

"Surely you..."

"Like I said...I don't know anything about girls being poisoned...!"

However, Snipe noticed that the man's belt buckle began to blink, which he realized that something is about to happen, and the man realizes it as he trembled in fear. Instinctively, Snipe grabbed the man and threw him afar, where moments later the man exploded before hitting the ground, which the explosion could be felt and Layton realized that he and the others are facing something that is more complicated than they expected, seeing that aside from murder, there appeared to be some sort of conspiracy, thus he and his young wards must exert efforts to uncover it and save Relena.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the story got deeper and deeper, and just as Layton and the others are about to take Relena to a hospital, the men in hats and trench coat show up, took Relena at gunpoint and fired a barrage of bullets, spraying the house and intend to kill everyone inside.

Nagisa managed to halt the attackers as Kamen Rider Snipe, and just as he is about to beat them up to get answers, another one got in tne way, riding a huge robot, thus giving Layton and the rest a new problem...

Tragedy struck as the remaining man in a hat and trench coat murdered a passing school bus filled with kindergarten pupils. Layton and the rest are shocked; Nagisa is pissed off...

This particular arc ends in a bad note with a reason:

\- Relena was kidnapped anew...

\- their only lead was taken out...thus Layton and the others must now find a way to identify the conspirator who wants Relena dead...

\- an aristocrat who seemingly have ties with the now-deactivated Ammonia...this may hint about his involvement with Relena...

\- another group may be involved, given that they are the same ones who fought Ammonia just to get their hands of Relena...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will act as a race against time as Layton and Nagisa reluctantly work together to find the dying Relena and identify the kidnappers as well as establish a lead and motive in wanting her dead...and to establish her connection with the dead girls found at the Thames River...

See you in 4-6 weeks…

:)


	18. The Search for Relena

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story gets deeper as Layton and the crew just learned about Relena's possible background, and now they are facing the prospect of the child dying soon due to the fatal overdose of lead, and while they may have a possible suspect, they still need evidence and establish a lead in order to gather evidence of the murder conspiracy.

The crew are now commencing on finding Relena's whereabouts while they investigate the family background of the child as they establish leads on who would want to kill Relena.

Read on to see where this would lead to and how Layton would find resolution in this case.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 18:_** ** _Relena no kensaku_**

Several minutes later, police arrived and are surveying the area, where Layton is there and is answering the policemen's queries on what happened, going into detail on what transpired, yet he managed to cover the fact about Nagisa's involvement, and Layton made it appear that he single-handedly fought a robot and several gun-for-hire criminals, in which Layton made it look like that the goons escaped, and said to the lead investigator that the incident here may be linked to the murders of the young girls that are found at the rivers in the past few days.

The lead investigator is considering Layton's words after seeing Ammonia's mechanical remains, including the tattered clothes that matched the descriptions of some eyewitness accounts who happened to see Ammonia's human guise.

What he now wished to know is why was Relena taken away if she is believed to be poisoned and how would she be tied to the murders of the other girls that were found at the rivers.

Layton said that he is investigating it and promised to call the lead investigator once he find clues that would lead to a breakthrough.

"As of the moment I am establishing a lead."

"I see. This seems to be one case we cannot overlook, especially after what this Ammonia did to a city block earlier…"

"I know."

"And now you said that a group of men in hats and trench coats took this Relena and even attacked a school bus."

"Yes. It seems that…well it's just my thoughts…but I think we are dealing with some sort of conspiracy."

"Fine. You do your investigation…I'll do mine…but let me know if you find any breakthrough so we can work this out."

"I will."

"Thanks, Layton."

Not far, Luke, Flora and Nagisa are at a distance, having been instructed not show themselves at the police in order not to be questioned in order to avoid complications, and you can see both Luke and Nagisa are visibly upset at the fact that Relena was abducted again, and they need to make a move to find her whereabouts, and search the mastermind who ordered her kidnapping and who would want to murder her via lead poisoning, which is slowly killing her.

Bertha regained consciousness, and having been told by Luke, she opted to wait, and soon Layton arrived and he told the rest that they need to convene at his house in order to make preparations on unmasking the mastermind, finding Relena, and establish the connection between this case and the murdered female children.

Nagisa asks Layton if they really need to head to his house which Layton nodded, saying that they need to rest for a moment and to gather clues in order to establish a lead and get ideas on who would want to poison Relena.

"Yes, lad…we need to…"

"Look, sir…time is running out…Relena might not hold on much longer…"

"Patience, lad…patience…"

"…"

"We are all weary after what happened earlier…"

"…"

"That way we can recover and…"

"Wait, you two…it is already obvious who the mastermind is…!"

Bertha interjected and reiterate that Franz Norstein is the culprit, as she is sure that he is the one given that he duped Relena's mother to live with him, then dump her like that when Relena was born, but Layton told Bertha that they need concrete evidence to show in order to catch him red-handed, once they managed to figure out if it really is him.

"Miss Bertha…"

"What?"

"Have patience."

"But…"

"In order to catch him red-handed…we needed evidence. And we are in the process of finding one."

"But…"

"I promise…we will get justice for your sister and niece."

"…"

Bertha was forced to take Layton's word and everyone retreated to the Layton house, where they took a rest, but then he noticed Nagisa staring at the window, looking both sullen and angry, and there Layton asks him what is wrong, which he mentioned that Nagisa was somewhat invested in saving Relena even if the results show that she only has limited time left before dying.

Nagisa stared at Layton, and seeing that they are alone at the moment, he told the professor that Relena's situation mirrored his own experience, revealing that he too is a victim of child abuse and began explaining to him why he sees Relena as a way that reflected his childhood trauma, with Layton beginning to listen to Nagisa's backstory.

According to Nagisa, his parents decided to do a foolish experiment on how to raise him RPG-style, which Layton stared in surprise as Nagisa explained further the abuses he underwent in the hands of his own foolish parents.

As stated by Nagisa himself, Nagisa's parents' mindset on raising him is similar to playing a game. In order for Nagisa to "gain EXP and level up", he had to study for unhealthy lengths of time. He would be connected to an IV with energy supplements to "restore HP" when it looked as if he would pass out from exhaustion. He was also constantly observed with cameras.

Nagisa's father forced his son to study non-stop for days. He would do things such as shine bright lights into his son's eyes if he looked as if he were becoming tired at any time other than the short periods he was permitted to sleep. He was also threatened with weapons and other physical abuse. In one of the in-game CG, a knife can be seen on the corner of Nagisa's desk as well as several drops of blood, implying its use. Nagisa's participation in all of this was in the name of an experiment that would try to determine just how much mental and physical stress a child could take before reaching their breaking point.

As Nagisa's father didn't get the experiment results he was hoping for, he didn't see wrong in his way of doing things and instead started to consider his son a failure as a test subject. It's also implied that the parents were considering having another child and restarting the experiment with a fresh test subject.

Layton could not believe what he just heard, and became sympathetic towards the younger boy and said that despite these abuses, Nagisa managed to stay as himself and not become a cruel person, though Nagisa said he BARELY managed to retain his sanity.

"Nagisa…"

"The world is as cruel as you can see…and despite this I managed to keep my head intact."

"You can't…say like that…not everyone is…"

"Are you sure, Mr. Layton…?"

"…"

"Relena's situation is like mine…but I don't want her to die in a cruel way…at the very least…she be given proper care and die with a smile…"

"…"

"…"

Layton then asks how Nagisa became a doctor at such a young age, in which Nagisa said that his dad forced him to study medicine and imbued physical abuse just to MOTIVATE him, and yet the teen boy stated that he willed himself to put up with the abuse and managed to earn a degree in radiology, and though Mr. Shingetsu vehemently protested his son's choice, Nagisa's academic records earned recognition, and the abusive father reluctantly lets his son take the course he chose.

The conversation between Nagisa and Layton was interrupted when his phone rang, and there Nagisa answered it, where the caller turn out to be Artful Dodger, and he told Nagisa that he managed to infiltrate the Norstein estate by posing as a house servant and told him what he discovered so far, such as seeing Franz Norstein acting like a nervous wreck, holding his cellphone at all times, walking back and forth, and his pregnant wife constantly urging him to calm down.

Layton listens on as Artful told Nagisa what he also gathered so far, in which every year the Norstein patriarch would hold an annual family reunion, and said that he will announce on who would be his successor as well as who would be the next heir.

Nagisa clenched his fists as Artful's words mirrored the childhood trauma he endured during his childhood, and there he asks him if he find any connection to Relena's abduction, which Artful said that as of the moment he hasn't gotten any intel yet.

"Sorry…don't have any right now…"

"…"

"Anything else…?"

"Well…"

"We need to find the girl…"

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can…"

"…"

"At least I can update you once I…"

Nagisa was getting frustrated as time is running out, but Layton placed a hand on Nagisa's shoulder, and urged him to calm down as he assured that she will be found and will be saved, and there Nagisa resumed listening as Artful said that he noticed that most of the Norstein family heads appeared to dote on their sons, noticing how the boys are dressed lavishly and that some of the daughters seemed to have little significance, ranging from being less important to being ignored, which caught Layton's attention as he listens on.

Luke also heard it, and little by little Layton's apprentice is starting to suspect something, and there the conversation between Nagisa and Artful took a turn as Artful said that he managed to sneak inside Franz's room and hid himself as he can hear Franz talking with a servant, and using the cellphone's speaker, Franz and the servant's conversation is heard, which Franz said that someone called him and said that Relena is in their possession and demanded 500 million Euro in exchange for her freedom he has about 72 hours to comply.

Franz can be heard acting like a paranoid as he seemed to be fearing something, but the servant, now identified as **Maurice** , said that for his ambitions to be realized, he may have to pay the ransom in secret in order for Franz to maintain the secrecy, which Franz appeared to be unsure.

"Seriously? Do I really have to pay…?"

"It may be for the best…"

"There's no way I can afford 500 million…"

"If you don't, sir…the secret might be exposed…and you might end up getting disowned…"

"But…"

"Think about it, sir."

"…"

"…"

Layton, Luke, Nagisa and Bertha stared wide-eyed, as they seemed to have some ideas on what is behind all this, as Franz appeared to be harboring a secret and is seemingly intent to keep Relena's existence a secret, as if he wanted Relena out of existence and Nagisa was glaring at why would a parent want to keep his own child from being exposed.

Then Artful said that Franz left his room as his wife called for him, and then said that Maurice can be seen smirking as he too left, and there Artful said that doing this is not his style, yet he stated that he may have just stumbled onto a family conspiracy of some sort. Nagisa then told Artful to continue the surveillance and he will be paid, which Artful said that he would as long as Nagisa keep his word and he will do as requested.

After that, Layton and the others convene and began to compare theories on what they just heard, and are weighing in on how this involve Relena, with Berta stating that Franz is a fool, first seducing Relena's mother, and once Relena was born he sent her and her mother away poisoned the mother to death and now wants to get rid of Relena.

Luke said that something is not right, as why would Franz become worried over Relena being exposed and why would he want to prevent her existence be exposed to the Norstein family, but then Nagisa suggested that this may have to do with a rather harsh stipulation among the family, such as high expectations and all, which Layton is also considering, but then he received a phone call, and the caller turns out to be Inspector Chemley, and there Chemley told Layton about the request he was asked...the background on the Norstein family.

Chemley said that he had to do this in secret since Layton asked him to, and there he told Layton that the Norstein family is headed by an elderly patriarch, and that the family is prestigious, well-respected, one of the powerful family with lots of connection within society and politics, and that they seemed to have a code of being the elite among the highly social class.

"Are you sure, inspector?"

"That's what I got so far, Layton."

"I never thought that the Norstein family is…"

"If you ask me…I do not like them personally."

"You met them?"

"Indirectly, but I heard some negative comments…they seem to uphold rather strict, if harshly, standards…and I even heard that they worry about reputation and upholding the family name and stuff."

"I see. Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Layton nodded and thanked Chemley for the information, which the inspector said it is nothing, but then asks Layton why is he so interested about the Norstein family, which the professor said he is just wondering and nothing else, which Chemley sighed and the call was cut off.

Layton then began to piece together the clues they got, which are:

\- Franz is Relena's biological father

\- she is slowly being poisoned by the same poison that are found on the bodies of the dead girls who were found on the rivers

\- Though inconclusive, the connection between Franz and Relena's abductor, Ammonia is established

\- Franz appeared to be hell-bent at keeping Relena's existence a secret at all costs

\- The ones who kidnapped Relena appeared to be demanding a huge ransom and is pressuring Franz

\- Within the Norstein family, some family heads seem to be doting on their sons and have less affection, if not attention, towards their daughters, suggesting favoritism

Layton and the others are now planning on their next move as they need to find Relena's whereabouts and rescue her, as they knew she has very little time left and that it appeared that rhe kidnappers are oblivious to the fact that Relena is dying.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the story got deeper and deeper, and just as Layton and the others made a partial discovery on the Norstein family's background, which along the way, forced Nagisa to reveal some parts of his troubled childhood life, comparing it slightly to Relena's.

Nevertheless, the case is still far from over as they still need to find where Relena is being held, who is the mastermind, and where would this case take Layton to?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will be action-packed…as Nagisa is going to find Relena and her whereabouts, while Layton and the others continue to monitor Franz Norstein…and possibly Maurice…

See you in 4-6 weeks…

:)


	19. A Hiden Secret

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story gets deeper as Layton and the crew just learned about Relena's possible background, and now they are facing the prospect of the child dying soon due to the fatal overdose of lead, and while they may have a possible suspect, they still need evidence and establish a lead in order to gather evidence of the murder conspiracy.

The crew are now commencing on finding Relena's whereabouts while they investigate the family background of the child as they establish leads on who would want to kill Relena.

And a possible conspiracy as they are piecing the puzzles together…

Read on to see where this would lead to and how Layton would find resolution in this case.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 19:_** ** _Kakusareta himitsu_**

The scene shifts at the Layton house, where everyone is planning together a way to get inside the Norstein manor in order to help Artful Dodger get more info about Franz Norstein, and so far everyone managed some invaluable information about what they got so far:

\- Franz is Relena's biological father

\- she is slowly being poisoned by the same poison that are found on the bodies of the dead girls who were found on the rivers

\- Though inconclusive, the connection between Franz and Relena's abductor, Ammonia is established

\- Franz appeared to be hell-bent at keeping Relena's existence a secret at all costs

\- The ones who kidnapped Relena appeared to be demanding a huge ransom and is pressuring Franz

\- Within the Norstein family, some family heads seem to be doting on their sons and have less affection, if not attention, towards their daughters, suggesting favoritism

Layton and the others are now planning on their next move as they need to find Relena's whereabouts and rescue her, as they knew she has very little time left and that it appeared that the kidnappers are oblivious to the fact that Relena is dying.

Nagisa then came up with an idea and asks Layton if he knows someone who is a good hacker, wherein that person could access to the medical records of the Norstein family members and see if that hacker could download their records, such as the family members' blood types and DNA sample.

Luke asks why come up with that and what good would it do, but Layton deduced what Nagisa is intending to do, and slowly realized where this would lead to and became somewhat apprehensive as he is guessing what this would mean. Luke asks Layton seeing the change in his facial expression, and there the professor told his young apprentice what he deduced from Nagisa's suggestion.

"Mr. Shingetsu here is suggesting that we hire a hacker to hack the medical records of the Norstein family members and download their DNA samples and blood types."

"What would that do and what's the significance?"

"What Mr. Shingetsu is suggesting that we secretly copy the records, and that includes Franz Norstein. Then we compare his blood type and DNA samples with Relena. If they matched, then we have a case against him. And there we can question him on why he wants Relena's existence secret from all over England and the world."

"Then why the other family members, professor?"

"It's just a hunch, but I slowly sensed that the girls found at the rivers within Thames may have the same situation as Relena''s. The girls' parents have not filed a case of missing persons, and somehow I have the feeling that this case and Relena's maybe connected."

"Professor…"

"As much as I hate to say this, Luke, but Mr. Shingetsu may have a point, and with time running out, we may have to resort to this if we are to save her and see if Franz play a hand in all this."

"I…see."

Luke and Flora stared in surprise when told about what Nagisa is suggesting, in which he suggested having a hacker hack the medical files of every Norstein family member and get access to that family member's records that contain their blood type, and then compare it to the blood type of Relena to see if they match. This would also pave way for DNA testing and Layton said that it came to his attention about the dead girls found at the rivers, and felt that there may be a connection given that the bodies of the dead girls have traces of lead.

Moreover, up until now not a single parent or relative came to pick them up, and with the revelation coming from Bertha, the professor could not help but feel suspicious.

Luke and Flora stared in surprise at hearing this, and verbally questioned if the Norstein family are this cruel, though Layton said that it may be a possibility, and should they get their hands on the Norstein family members' DNA and blood type, then he would come up with a way to force them to submit to DNA testing so as to prove if the Norstein family members are involved.

Bertha agreed to it saying that this would force Franz to admit that Relena is his daughter and expose him for covertly murdering Relena's mother as well as for intending to murder Relena in secret. Nagisa looks on and asks Layton what connection is there about the dead bodies found in rivers, and Layton told him about it.

Nagisa glared as he see that it may be connected given how Relena was being force-fed with lead and have her killed off. He then asks Layton if he know someone who could access to the medical records of the Norstein family, and Layton nodded, saying that he would ask him if he is willing to agree, though he made it clear that it would not be easy.

"Are you sure, Mr. Layton?"

"Yes, Mr. Shingetsu. Believe me, this will not be an easy feat."

"…"

"But like you, I will not stay idle and will see to it that we will solve this case."

"Fine."

"All I ask is that you be a bit patient, and not let your emotion get to you."

"…"

"…"

Nagisa stared in a neutral way and told Layton to do whatever he could as he would not allow Relena to die in misery and injustice, saying that she deserved better than this, which Bertha echoed her sentiment, as she will not allow Franz to get away with what he has done.

Layton nodded and picked up his cellphone and contacted someone and asked him a favor, and the contact listened to what Layton is asking, and he expressed surprised when told of what he is being asked, and while intimidated, he nevertheless accepted saying that he finds challenge as well as wanting to know if the Norstein family is hiding something, such as Franz wanting to keep Relena's existence a secret at all costs.

"So then…do you accept?"

"Of course, Hershel!"

"Really?"

"I find it challenging…but also to see if what you told me is real…if the dead girls at Thames river and the Norstein family members involved…if this turn out to be true…looks like we got ourselves a case…not to mention a scandal of the century."

"So it's a deal, right?"

"Sure. You helped me before…so now I'm paying you back. And just this once it's free of charge."

"Thanks! You're a big help!"

"No problem. I'll let you know if I got anything."

After several minutes the arrangement is made and Layton said that his contact would need at least 24 hours up to two days to hack and download the medical records of the Norstein family members at various hospitals and clinics, and while waiting for that, they would need Artful's call to know the progress of his undercover investigation.

As the gang await any news, Nagisa's cellphone rang and he answered it, where the caller turns out to be Artful and told him to meet him at the place he would send by text, stating that Franz's confidante, Maurice, is meeting with someone.

When Nagisa asks why, Artful said that he saw Maurice talking to someone on his cellphone and sensed that he is harboring some kind of secret, as according to what he managed to hear, Artful said that Maurice is talking to someone and said to the caller to have Relena's picture taken and brought to him, then plant it on Franz's room so that once Franz sees it, he would surely become more than a nervous wreck, and that may lead him to give in to the demands of paying them the money.

Moreover, according to Artful, he even heard Maurice telling the unidentified caller that once everything is in place, the Norstein family will fall, financially and socially, which Artful hinted that there more to this than a common conspiracy.

"…and from the looks of it…we got ourselves a big-time conspiracy…"

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, I wouldn't call you for nothing, you know…"

"Then the Norstein family really intend to kill off Relena in secret…"

"Don't know about that…and that's why I called you…we might get a lead to find where she is taken…"

"…"

"Doctor Shingetsu..?"

"Listen carefully."

Nagisa clenched his fists and instructed Artful to send the coordinates so he can meet up with him before the line was cut. Layton and the others overheard this and Layton adjusted his hat as he sensed that this case is more than just a combination of abduction and possible murder, and volunteered to come along, but Nagisa declined and said that Luke will come in his place.

When Layton asks why, Nagisa said that Layton is awaiting the information from his contact on whether he managed to bring in the Norstein family members' blood types and other DNA samples, and that Luke is quick enough to move, reasoning that should they manage to find the hideout and Relena, Luke will sneak her out while he will distract the kidnappers.

"Sorry, sir. You stay."

"What? Why?"

"You're needed here. The kid will come with me."

"You mean Luke? But he…"

"He is all I need. You need to stay here and wait for that hacker's results."

"Luke may not be…"

"He managed to get Relena away from those kidnappers before that Ammonia showed up. The kid will do."

"…"

Layton appeared worried for a moment, but was assured by Nagisa that things will be okay. Flora volunteered to come along but was told to stay with Layton as she will be needed to assist him should the info that Layton is waiting arrives.

Though Flora insisted to come, she was persuaded not to, saying that she would be needed in a later time and that she would serve to assist him once the need arises. While disappointed, she eventually understood and told Luke to be careful and come back safely.

"Luke."

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

"I will."

"We'll be waiting."

"I know."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

After that, Nagisa and Luke leave the house, and Bertha watched them leave, as she is pinning her hope on the two boys, as she prayed that Relena be rescued and try to save her from dying. Layton was also worried, as never in his life would he encounter a case like this which has a combination of murder, conspiracy and apparent child genocide.

The professor wondered what significance is there between a socially well-known family clan and the bodies of young girls found on the rivers, killed by lead poisoning, and he braces himself for anything should he get his hands on the clues and hoped that what he slowly suspect is wrong, for the moment the pieces are put together and find out where this lead to, he is sure to be in for a heck of a shock.

Flora asks Layton what to do next should his contact brought to him the medical info about the Norstein family members, and Layton could only stare in silence before telling her that she must be prepared, stating that he has a feeling that aside from murder, there appeared to be another factor involved, and it appeared to be centered on wanting girls dead and keep their existence a secret from the world.

"Eh? Are you…?"

"Yes, Flora."

"…"

"Though I want to say "I might be wrong"…the clues we got…from what Bertha just told us…and with what Luke and Mr. Shingetsu may find out later…there is a possibility that the dead girls' parents might be from the Norstein family members. We are not sure…and it would depend on the info my contact would send."

"That's…that's cruel…"

"I know. That's why we must be prepared for anything."

"…"

"…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at a hideout where the men in hats and trench coats are there, some are assembled, and they are awaiting orders from their leader, and the scene shifts at a room, where two of the men in hats and trench coats are guarding Relena, and they noted at seeing her health deteriorating and getting paler, and they wondered what's so important about keeping an eye on her, as they deduced that she might die at any moment.

They debated on whether to inform their leader on her condition and ask if it is worth the time guarding a sick child who might soon die, though one of them said that it does not matter as they are being paid to do their job, and that their leader is aware of it and has no qualms about what would happen to her, not caring if she would die sooner or later.

"It's not our problem."

"Really?"

"We are told to guard her. Nothing else."

"Why are we looking after a girl who appeared to be sick? Is she really worth the…"

"Perhaps she is. We are soon about to be paid in full once we do our job."

"Really…?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Back at the scene where the other men are assembled, the leader came out and summoned one of his subordinates and informed him that he is going to a specific meeting place and give an envelope to Maurice, and instructed him to make sure no one else saw him and Maurice meeting as the group must remain a covert organization and that their employer would pay them well once the operation has a success.

"You know what to do."

"Yes, leader."

"Make sure no one saw you. Give the envelope to Maurice and head back here."

"Yes, leader."

"The success of this mission would vary. If all went well, our group will be paid in full."

"I understand."

"Now go."

"Yes, leader."

The man in hat and trench coat then leave the hideout and boarded a van, and is heading to a specific meeting place to meet up with Maurice, and the group are now awaiting on what would happen next, as the current mission rests on whether one of their men would succeed in delivering the envelope to Maurice or not.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the story got deeper and deeper, and Layton and the others made a partial progress as they hired a skilled hacker to hack the medical records of the Norstein family to see if its family members are tied to either Relena or the dead girls. Nagisa then volunteered to meet Artful Dodger as a possible lead involving Maurice may lead him and Luke to where Relena is kept.

Nevertheless, the case is still far from over as they still have to patiently wait for the hacker to send to him the results of what he find out from the medical records.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will be action-packed…as Nagisa is going to find Relena and her whereabouts, while Layton and the others continue to wait for the results of the hacker…with time slowly ticking till Relena meets her end…

See you in 4-6 weeks…

:)


	20. Infiltration

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story gets deeper as Layton and the crew just learned about Relena's possible background, and now they are facing the prospect of the child dying soon due to the fatal overdose of lead, and while they may have a possible suspect, they still need evidence and establish a lead in order to gather evidence of the murder conspiracy.

The crew are now commencing on finding Relena's whereabouts while they investigate the family background of the child as they establish leads on who would want to kill Relena.

Right now Layton is working on finding clues surrounding the Norstein family while Nagisa and Luke are about to do a covert operation to rescue Relena…

Read on to see where this would lead to and how Layton would find resolution in this case.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 20: Shinjun_**

The scene shifts somewhere at the heart of the city, where the streets appeared to be busy, and while the public are somewhat unaware of what recently happened other than the recent news about the discovery of the corpses of the dead girls at Thames River, life goes on for the English masses and are somewhat minding their own business, until a newspaper stand is selling newspaper, where an article about the widely-known social and political-influenced family hogged the headline.

There the article is about the Norstein family, which is widely known for its influence in society and in politics due to its powerful influence in the socialite, business and political world, having many contacts with high-profile politicians, the rich and the powerful, and they are the talk of the media, covering every story about them.

Many commented that the Norsteins are such a powerful clan that they wondered if they are benevolent or not, as some sees them as being arrogant as it was somewhat known that their heirs and heir-apparent successors are being groomed and taught them not to entertain people who are of the "lower circles of society", meaning that they are being taught not to associate with "people of low economical and financial status", which also implies that the clan members only date women who are also of high status (i.e. the rich and famous).

"Man…"

"Look at this…"

"The Norstein family is such a powerful family…"

"Rich and famous…"

"Yeah? I heard that they are full of themselves…"

"Me too…they only date girls who are as rich as them…"

"I bet they are so snobbish…"

"No argument from me…"

The scene later shifts at a park, where Maurice just arrived, getting off the limousine and is meeting with someone, and as he went towards the park, the backdoor of the limo opened, where Artful Dodger slowly gets out, and he secretly followed Maurice, and hid behind a thick bush, and waited for a while till Luke and Nagisa arrived, and joined Artful in making a stakeout.

However, tension is threatening to break out when they discovered that Flora is there, having sneaked her way with them, and Nagisa asked her what is she doing here, and why did she have to come here as she can only get in the way and contribute to the problem, but she told Nagisa that she can disguise herself and mix in with the crowd inside the Norstein manor, just like what Artful did, which Luke realized that Flora might fit in and tells Nagisa that it might work, yet he tells Flora that he is worried that she might be discovered, but she assured to him that she can handle it well.

Nagisa listened on as Luke and flora talked.

"Flora…I'm worried that…"

"Don't be…I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But still…"

"You can count on me."

"Flora…fine."

"…"

Nagisa was unsure at first, but after hearing Luke's assurance, and seeing that Artful managed to keep his cover inside the Norstein manor, he finally consented but then they noticed a van arrived, and Nagisa saw that it was the same van that took Relena away, and they keep themselves hidden as the man in hat and trench coat came out, and Maurice meets up with him, where he gave the man a folder which seemingly contain some files and Maurice tells the man that Franz is steadily becoming a nervous wreck and said it would be a matter of time before he snaps, and this would add to the cause.

He gave the man an envelope which contain cash, apparently a partial payment, and he asks if the men in hats and trench coats still has Relena, which the man nodded and out of curiosity, asks what to do with her, saying that she appeared to be sick and may expire in a few days or so if left to her fate, and Maurice suggested that they give her a temporary medicine to at least prolong her "pitiful life" as she is still needed to bring down a "foolish family", and that she will be an asset in bringing Franz to his knees.

"Here…take this. Give it to the girl."

"…are you sure…?"

"Yes."

"Do you really needed that girl badly just to bring down Franz Norstein and humiliate him in public?"

"It's not just Franz…she will be an asset to bring down the rest of the Norstein family"

"None of my business, but…what's the point of prolonging a girl's limited life if she is connected to the Norstein family who are unaware of her existence?"

"It is my problem…besides…you are doing good, and once the plan succeeds, you will be paid in full..and with an added bonus."

"Fine then."

Nagisa, Artful, Like and Flora stared in surprise, seeing that they just encountered what appeared to be a concentrated plot, and Relena is being used as a tool, where they guessed that Maurice is planning something not only against Franz Norstein, but also against the Norstein family. Artful whimsically commented that the Norstein family seemed to attract someone who wants to bash them seeing that the Norstein family spends a lot of time building its image as a family who are maintaining their status quo among the socially and financially elite.

Nagisa, on the other hand, is not too pleased, asking that if Franz is Relena's father, why would he want to kill his own daughter in secret, and what does Maurice mean about using Relena against Franz and the Norstein family.

Flora then suggested that she and Artful sneak back inside the limousine and wait, while Nagisa and Luke sneak to the van and try to bail Relena out once both sides return to their hideout. Nagisa nodded and told the others to keep in touch and stay hidden at all times, and only reveal themselves in extreme circumstances.

"Okay…Dodger, you sneak with Flora onto the limousine and mix with the servants…try to find any info without getting yourselves caught. And Luke…you come with me."

"Okay."

"Artful, Flora…be careful. Rescuing Relena would be my and Luke's responsibility…yours would depend on how you pull things off."

"Sure!"

"Okay."

"Okay. We split up."

"Okay."

"Good luck."

Flora and Artful sneaked back to the limousine and hid at the compartment area, where moments later, Maurice went back to the vehicle and is ready to leave, while a drunkard came and began to taunt the man in hat and trench coat, asking him if he is a detective or a secret agent, foolishly claiming that he know **James Bond** and the main star of  Mission Impossible.

The drunkard held onto the man and asks for an autograph of British Star **Henry Cavill** , saying he wants to see the "Man Called UNCLE" becoming Superman, yet the man in the hat and trench coat is irritated at the foolish man and began beating him up, telling him to get lost or die.

The distraction allowed Nagisa and Luke to sneak under the van and hid themselves, and soon the van moved as it leaves for the hideout, and there Nagisa tells Luke that once thy find where Relena is being kept, he will keep the men busy while Luke gets Relena out of here and get help, which Luke asks how would Nagisa deal with a lot of heavily-armed men.

Nagisa gave an arrogant smirk and Luke got the drift, and asks if Nagisa is really a doctor or a gun-wielding teen, which the medical prodigy said he is BOTH. He was a doctor three years ago, and after losing it, he gained weapons and uses it to do whatever he could to help others even if his license was revoked.

Luke is both curious, yet bothered upon hearing Nagisa's answer.

"Are you serious?"

"What if I am?"

"You're a doctor who lost your license…and now you possessed weapons of unknown origin…"

"So? You got a problem?"

"No…not really."

"Then don't ask. It's better if you do not know."

"Fine."

"Good."

Luke could only stare in silence, as he never thought Nagisa would underwent something like that, but nevertheless he accepted it as he needed Nagisa's help in rescuing Relena, and is willing to expose the Norstein family should they find evidence that they are behind the deaths of the young girls found in Thames River.

He wondered if that would be the case, and if so, what is the reason for poisoning the girls as young as seven years old and below? Based on what Bertha said, Franz sent Relena and her mother away, and had Ammonia Pine poison them to death. Relena's mother died and Relena is next. Luke was mentally infuriated, as he wondered what kind of person Franz is, wanting Relena to die in secret and keep her existence from public knowledge.

Likewise, Nagisa can relate. Three years ago, he is trying to save a patient, but unforeseen circumstances led to the patient's death, his license revoked, and is blacklisted as a doctor, and the blame fell on his hands. Nagisa became bitter, but his willingness to help others remained, but to keep himself afloat, he had to make a deal and accept patients in secret in exchange for a huge sum, and while it was morally wrong, Nagisa had to accept it in order to keep his secret clinic running.

After several minutes the van arrived at the secret hideout and the driver got off, and Nagisa and Luke listened carefully as the driver is approached by his fellow cohorts and talked about what went on, where the driver tells his comrades to give Relena a temporary medicine to keep her going and the others were rather baffled when told that Relena is dying of lead poisoning, and Maurice tells them to keep her going for another few days.

When told of the reason why, the other men in hats and trench coats just agreed, as they do not care about the girl's fate as long as they are being paid, and even said that the Norstein's case and fate are no value to them, as they are simply mercenaries offering their services to the highest bidder, and they hardly care what happens to Relena or the Norstein family.

"Fine. Give the brat the medicine."

"Yes, we do not care about her or the Norstein family."

"Whatever happens to them is no concern to us."

"Yes, we are mercenaries, and we accept any job as long as the price is right."

"Indeed. The girl is just bait."

"Enough. Give this medicine to that girl. We need her alive for only a few days. Once the mission succeeds, we leave her to her fate."

"Right."

"Very well."

Nagisa and Luke were not too pleased at what they just heard, as they partially have an idea that someone from the Norstain family is manipulating both Franz and the family itself, and peering underneath, they saw that the men are still around the van, and he tells Luke to be ready, as they have to wait for a while before the coast is clear, and once it is, he will distract and lure them away, and there Luke will find Relena and get her out of here.

"Okay…listen carefully."

"I'm ready."

"Once the coast is clear…I will go out first….then get their damn attention and lure them away."

"Yes…"

"And once I lured them away from which room she is in, you take Relena and use the van to escape. Drive as fast as you can, and head to the nearest hospital to give her a temporary relief. Then call your friends to let them know what happened."

"Right."

"Then I'm moving out. You know what to do."

"Be careful, doctor."

-x-

Much later, the scene shows that Layton and Bertha are awaiting the news, where Layton is somewhat dismayed upon learning that Flora sneaked out, and yet Bertha is more concerned about Relena, not wanting her niece to die in misery and wanted to help her live, and soon Layton got info from Artful about what went on, which both Layton and Bertha are surprised, as they got a bit of information on who is pulling the strings.

After a minute or so, the telephone rang, where Layton answered it. It was the contact he talked nearly an hour ago, and there he told Layton about what he got so far, where he managed to hack the records of the hospitals and records of the Norstein family members, and told them that the records showed that the family members' first-born are all males, and not a single one had a first-born female.

The professor narrowed his eyes as he wondered if this has anything to do with Relena, and asks him what significance there is in the case he is investigating. The contact said that so far, most of the adult first-borns are handling successful businesses and that the second-born, most of them if not, and some nearly all of them, are girls, never had any position in the business, and that they are being married off to influential people who have connections to the Norstein family.

Layton was starting to sense something when told that only the first-born males are given recognition and financial rewards while the girls are being reduced, if not relegated, to being "window displays", as if the girls are being given away like presents.

"Are you serious?"

"That's what I found so far…"

"Hmm…I wonder…if the girls found on Thames River are…"

"So you think that the girls found on those rivers are…?"

"That would depend. You managed to hack on the Norstein family members' medical records?"

"So far, I managed to download their DNA records…and printed them down on paper."

"Keep them intact. And also print Franz Norstein's DNA record…we'll be needing it."

"Already done. I'd be surprise if it turns out that Relena is Franz's first-born…and if it is…we'd be having a scandal of the new century…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the story got deeper and deeper, as Layton and Bertha got the first dibs on what secrets the Norstein family is hiding, suggesting that there is more to the case than they initially thought…

Nagisa and Luke are having their hands full, now that they infiltrated the kidnappers' lair. Will they be able to rescue Relena?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will be action-packed…as Nagisa is going to fight off the kidnappers, while Luke searches for Relena…

Layton gets to discover more about the Norstein family…

Flora goes undercover as well…

See you on the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…

:)


	21. All Out Brawl

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story gets deeper as Layton and the crew just learned about Relena's possible background, and now they are facing the prospect of the child dying soon due to the fatal overdose of lead, and while they may have a possible suspect, they still need evidence and establish a lead in order to gather evidence of the murder conspiracy.

The crew are now commencing on finding Relena's whereabouts while they investigate the family background of the child as they establish leads on who would want to kill Relena.

Right now Layton is working on finding clues surrounding the Norstein family while Nagisa and Luke are about to do a covert operation to rescue Relena

Read on to see where this would lead to and how Layton would find resolution in this case.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 21:_** ** _Zenmen-tekina kenka_**

At the Norstein manor, the scene shifts at the garage area where Maurice got off his car and is walking towards the manor house itself, where he is greeted by Franz, who appeared to be rather restlessly as if he is full of stress and anxiety. Maurice smiled and approached Franz, telling him that acting like a worrywart does not suit him and urged him to relax and enjoy.

Franz, however told Maurice that he is worried for a reason, saying that the annual family reunion and event would take place in a few days from now, and is worried that things would blow out of proportion, but before he could talk further, Maurice assured to him that everything will be okay.

"Franz."

"Y-yes…?"

"Relax."

"But…"

"Everything will be fine."

"How can you be…?"

"Trust me."

"…"

Maurice urged him to leave things to him and promised that his worries will not become a reality, further assuring that Franz would be among the SELECTED ONES once the upcoming event arrived, which calmed Franz down to a degree.

Not far, Artful Dodger and Flora eavesdrop at the conversation, and they noted that Franz is definitely hiding something, and Flora felt that this so-called event ties to the case they are investigating, but then they saw someone approaching Franz, which was a woman who appeared to be 8 months pregnant, and she appeared to be a bit spoiled and began to act in an over-affectionate way, as she hugged Franz, which he put up a facade that things are okay.

The woman told Franz that she underwent a check-up and was told that their child, due to be born in a month from now, will be a bouncing baby boy, and she is excited that their first-born child, being a boy, will be among the candidates, which Franz agreed, saying that no matter what, their upcoming child must be born in order to become one of the candidates.

"Honey…our son will be born soon…"

"Yes, dear."

"I'm so excited!"

"Yes…so I am."

"When he grows up, he will INHERIT everything!"

"I do hope so."

"Let's make it work!"

"Yes…yes of course…"

Flora stared intently upon hearing the discussion, and Artful said that while doing undercover, he saw most of the family members are doting their child, mostly boys, while daughters were seemingly ignored, which Flora asks why would girls be ignored while the boys are given such attention, since they are both siblings.

Artful said that he is not sure but suspect that this may be due to the upbringing of this family, and noted that the woman appeared to be unaware of Relena's existence, given that Franz made it appear that the woman's upcoming child is the first-born, and pointed out that Maurice is the key to this mystery.

"Eh? You mean…?"

"Based from what I gathered so far."

"What kind of family is this…?"

"No idea. Glad I am an orphan…at least I won't get tied like this…"

"So am I."

"You…?"

"Yes."

"Whatever. Come on."

Artful then gave Flora a maid uniform and tells her to mix in with other maids and act like one while instructing her to try to get info on what this family is and about this upcoming family event, which Flora nodded and went to work, with Artful doing his thing, hoping that Nagisa would pay him after the trouble that he went through.

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene showed that several minutes later, the van arrived at the secret hideout of the mercenary group, and the driver got off, and Nagisa and Luke listened carefully as the driver is approached by his fellow cohorts and talked about what went on, where the driver tells his comrades to give Relena a temporary medicine to keep her going and the others were rather baffled when told that Relena is dying of lead poisoning, and Maurice tells them to keep her going for another few days.

When told of the reason why, the other men in hats and trench coats just agreed, as they do not care about the girl's fate as long as they are being paid, and even said that the Norstein's case and fate are no value to them, as they are simply mercenaries offering their services to the highest bidder, and they hardly care what happens to Relena or the Norstein family.

"Fine. Give the brat the medicine."

"Yes, we do not care about her or the Norstein family."

"Whatever happens to them is no concern to us."

"Yes, we are mercenaries, and we accept any job as long as the price is right."

"Indeed. The girl is just bait."

"Enough. Give this medicine to that girl. We need her alive for only a few days. Once the mission succeeds, we leave her to her fate."

"Right."

"Very well."

Nagisa and Luke were not too pleased at what they just heard, as they partially have an idea that someone from the Norstain family is manipulating both Franz and the family itself, and peering underneath, they saw that the men are still around the van, and he tells Luke to be ready, as they have to wait for a while before the coast is clear, and once it is, he will distract and lure them away, and there Luke will find Relena and get her out of here.

"Okay…listen carefully."

"I'm ready."

"Once the coast is clear…I will go out first….then get their damn attention and lure them away."

"Yes…"

"And once I lured them away from which room she is in, you take Relena and use the van to escape. Drive as fast as you can, and head to the nearest hospital to give her a temporary relief. Then call your friends to let them know what happened."

"Right."

"Then I'm moving out. You know what to do."

"Be careful, doctor."

As Nagisa moved out, Luke saw a locker where a spare trench coat and hat are there, so he grabbed and wore them while putting on the stilts to make him pass off as a cohort, and went around until finding the room, where others are administering the temporary medicine, and Relena's life was extended to a few days, and the men in hats and trench coats just stared at her and commented that she is no value to them, seeing that she will die anyway.

Others said that as long as Maurice pays them, Relena is still of value, yet the rest pondered if she is worth it given her terminal condition, and they all agreed that as long as Maurice ordered her to stay alive, she is a valuable asset, but once Maurice tells them to get rid of her, they will do so.

"Then it is agreed upon."

"Yes..."

"As long as our client tell us to keep this girl alive, we will do so..."

"...but once the client tell us to get rid of her...we will do so."

"Correct. We are only paid if we do as told."

"Nevertheless...this girl is merely a tool."

"That is correct. We have no concern for her."

"I agree."

By then the disguised Luke came in and mix up with the others, and once the rest decided to focus on other matters, they instructed the disguised Luke to keep an eye on the weakened Relena, which Luke just nodded, and as the men left, Luke aporoached her and noted that she is already pale, and this made him feel bad, as he never thought Franz would be willing to go to great lengths just to kill her in secrecy for whatever reasons.

By then Relena barely stirred, and she is visibly weakened, eliciting sympathy from Luke.

"Uhh..."

"Relena..."

"You...came...to..."

"Yes, I am here to save you."

"Am...I...?"

"You'll be alright."

"I...want...to go...home..."

"You will. I promise."

Luke assured to Relena that he will get her out of here, and he looked around and is ready to help her escape when the men in hats and trench coats came back inside, as they discovered that there was a spy in their midst, as they realized that they don't have extra members, in which they memorized which members were killed and which ones are here.

Luke gritted his teeth seeing that he got busted so easily, and he wondered what happened to Nagisa, feeling that he may have been captured or killed, which might explain why the men surrounded the room, and now he feels like he let her down in a big way and braces himself as he saw the men aimed their guns at him and are ready to open fire, as the men stated that Relena will be in their possession until their client deems her unnecessary and will eliminate her if they wished for her to be killed.

"The girl is our property."

"You will not have her."

"What we do with her is under our client's disgression."

"Whether she live or die is up to him."

"Anyone who gets in our way will die."

"Adult or child...there are no exception."

"And you are an unfortunate lamb that must die."

"Men...open fire...kill the boy!"

Just then a canister was tossed to the floor, where a smokescreen was unleashed and this caused the men in hats and trench coats to get distracted and disoriented, which allowed Luke to carry Relena in his arms and sneaked his way through, where Nagisa is waiting for him. Luke was relieved, yet he asks him what happened and how come the men were able to tell that he intend to bail her out.

Nagisa sarcastically said that the men in this hiding place are a lot craftier than he expected, and he just used smokescreen to disorient them and he just found the room, and there he tells Luke to get going as he will hold off the goons as much as possible, reasoning that she must get protection from the police as well as getting medical attention even though Relena would eventually die.

Luke berated Nagisa and said that Relena won't die, but Nagisa said that at least she would die peacefully with her only survivng kin at her side and that the Norstein family will eventually be exposed for their crimes, so he tells Luke to settle for that or watch Relena die in misery and injustice, which Luke was speechless to rebut.

Nagisa then urged Luke to take Relena to safety and get going or else the men will regroup and recapture Relena, which the younger boy reluctantly did so and tells Nagisa to stay alive, which the 14-year old radiologist progidy said that he will.

"Get going already, kid!"

"What about you?"

"Worry about the girl! I'll find a way out of this!"

"...fine! Just be careful!"

"Whatever!"

"Don't die, okay!"

"Just go already!"

"..."

Luke nodded as he went to the garage and puts Relena inside the van and starts the vehicle, and where he began to drive and rammed the door, getting out, but before he could move towards the streets, several more men showed up, armed with high-powered weapons such as machine guns and Gatling guns, in which they shoot diwn the van's tires and the vehucle stopped, where Luke stared wide-eyed, seeing that he could not find room to evade and is forced to stop, unwilling to let Relena get riddled with bullets.

There the men ordered Luke to hand over Relena or they will kill them both, which they made their threats serious by firing warning shots, shooting the tires and headlights. Luke became desperate as he did not want to hand Relena over.

By then Nagisa came out, walked in between and tells the men to pick on someone else.

"Hey...assholes!"

"You dare...?"

"What a fool you are..."

"You dare challenge us?"

"Pick on someone your own size!"

"So you choose to die..."

"A perfect target."

"You will not leave this place alive."

Luke then peeked through the windshield if thr van and watches the scene unfold as Nagisa makes his move, where he took out something from his doctor coat, where a device is seen, which resembled a belt buckle and placed it in front of his waist, where a metallic belt strap appeared and fasten around him, becoming a belt. The device is identified as the Game Driver, and Nagisa took out a hand-sized device that resembled a video game cartridge, identified as the Gashat.

The men in hats and trench coat blinked their eyes as they have no idea what Nagisa is planning, seeing that the devices appeared to be harmless. Now it was Nagisa's turn to give the men an ultimatum and told them to get out of his sight and leave the chikdren alone or face the consequences, which the leader scoffed, seeing that Nagisa is just acting so desperate and told him just to hand out the kids, yet Nagisa firmly told the men in hats and trench ciats that the children are not their prisoners.

"Just stop acting cool and hand over the kids."

"And I say you let the kids go."

"You are making this hard on yourself."

"Why are you so narrow-minded in kidnapping a terminally-illed girl and kept her a prisoner here?"

"None of your business. We do as our client paid us to do. Now hand over the girl...or we shoot you to death."

"And for the last time...leave the kids alone...or you'll be sorry!"

"Don't try our patience...just hand them over."

"Looks like you ticks have a death wish."

Seeing that the men won't leave, and knowing that he'll br shot to death regardless of the outcome, Nagisa made his move as he pressed a button on the cartridge, where a vpice spoke to confirm the activation.

Gashat: " ** _BANG-BANG SHOOTING!_** "

A series of holographic projection appeared around the interior of the warehouse, where a few barrels and some circle-like items appeared, and Nagisa gives the men one last chance to leave at once, but the leader rebukes him and demanded to hand over the two kids or he will order his men to shoot him to death, and Nagisa decided to get this over with so as to leave this place, twirling the cartridge with his finger as if he were a gunslinger.

The leader smirked and told Nagisa to stop acting cool, but Nagisa rebuked him saying that he won't go easy on the men in coats and hats.

"You better stop acting like a brave brat and..."

"I don't know who you idiots are...or why are you blindly following someone who wants to kill an innocent girl...but you chose the wrong person to pick on."

"Oh really...? Twirling that thing with your finger like you're a gunslinger?"

"..."

"And with that outfit...you pretending to be a doctor? How foolish..."

"You have no idea...and you're too late to figure it out, you gun-wielding assholes."

"What was that, you brat?"

"Henshin!"

After twirling the cartridge with his fingers, he inserted and slots it on the left side of the Game Driver, where the voice spoke to confirm the activation.

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Nagisa is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him, and he tapped one of the images with his finger in a gun-shooting gesture, and the image went towards Nagisa, encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult-sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from **_Star Wars_** , the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person in an armor.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a MILITARY-LIKE HELMET, and the right side of his armored head sports a green-colored BANGS which partially covered the right side of the helmet and right eye.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Everyone stared in surprise upon seeing Nagisa transforming into an armored person, and in this armored appearance, Nagisa is identified as **Kamen Rider Snipe** , and he pressed a button on the Gashat which then allowed him to summon a default weapon.

Gashat: " ** _GASHACON MAGNUM!_** "

A rather huge magnum-like weapon appeared, and the men in hats and trench coats were baffled yet the leader urged them not to be deceived by that look and said that what they are seeing is just for show, as if he is trying to fool them, but Nagisa told him that the men are the fools, and now they are about to pay the price for provoking him, yet the leader is defiant and asks Nagisa who does he think he is, and Nagisa coldly responded to the query.

"You think you can scare us with that getup?"

"Hmph."

"How foolish...fo you really want to die so quickly?"

"I should be asking you that, idiot."

"Barging into our hideout...attempting to rescue a girl who will soon die anyway...and now you're dressed up like a fool inna stupid get-up...just who do you think you are?"

"Me? I'm the Masked Rider from hell..."

"What? "Masked Rider"...? Are you trying to psyche us?"

"Too late...now you pay the price..."

Nagisa, as Kamen Rider Snipe, raised his weapon, and this prompted the men to open fire, shooting him down, but to their surprise, the bullets dented and bounced off, and they realized that Snipe is bullet-proof, and Snipe retaliated, as he opened fire, but he only shoots down the guns the men are carrying, wrecking them, but in the process injuring their hands, and the men in hats and coats started to back away seeing that they are outmatched, and outgunned.

-x-

Much later, the scene shows that Layton and Bertha are awaiting the news, where Layton is somewhat dismayed upon learning that Flora sneaked out, and yet Bertha is more concerned about Relena, not wanting her niece to die in misery and wanted to help her live, and soon Layton got info from Artful about what went on, which both Layton and Bertha are surprised, as they got a bit of information on who is pulling the strings.

After a minute or so, the telephone rang, where Layton answered it. It was the contact he talked nearly an hour ago, and there he told Layton about what he got so far, where he managed to hack the records of the hospitals and records of the Norstein family members, and told them that the records showed that the family members' first-born are all males, and not a single one had a first-born female.

The professor narrowed his eyes as he wondered if this has anything to do with Relena, and asks him what significance there is in the case he is investigating. The contact said that so far, most of the adult first-borns are handling successful businesses and that the second-born, most of them if not all, and some nearly all of them, are girls, never had any position in the business, and that the teenage to adult ones are being married off to influential people who have connections to the Norstein family.

Layton was starting to sense something when told that only the first-born males are given recognition and financial rewards while the girls are being reduced, if not relegated, to being "window displays", as if the girls are being given away like presents.

"Are you serious?"

"That's what I found so far…"

"Hmm…I wonder…if the girls found on Thames River are…"

"So you think that the girls found on those rivers are…?"

"That would depend. You managed to hack on the Norstein family members' medical records?"

"So far, I managed to download their DNA records…and printed them down on paper."

"Keep them intact. And also print Franz Norstein's DNA record…we'll be needing it."

"Already done. I'd be surprise if it turns out that Relena is Franz's first-born…and if it is…we'd be having a scandal of the new century…"

Bertha was listening to the conversation, and there she too sensed something, and when Layton and the contact's conversation is over, he saw Bertha trembling with anger, as she began to realize the reason for why Relena was intended to die, and told Layton about it, and the professor was appalled when he slowly pieced the theories and yet he managed to compose himself and urged Bertha to calm down, stating that Nagisa and Luke are now working out a way to rescue the little girl.

"Bertha…please calm down…"

"But my niece…!"

"She will be rescued…"

"That Franz! What an animal he and his family are! That Franz…he seduced my sister so that she can produce a boy…and now…damn it! Now he wants to kill off Relena because she was born a girl! First my sister…and now my niece! I'll kill him! I'll kill that Franz bastard!"

"Don't lose your composure! We are working out a way to expose Franz! Nagisa and Luke are already at the kidnapers' lair! Let us have faith in them!"

"But…"

"Trust me on this…please…"

"…"

Layton's gentle prodding eventually won over Bertha, and Relena's maternal aunt finally calmed down, yet she bursts into tears as she could not believe that an innocent, four-year old girl like Relena was being slowly killed off just because of her gender and for some reason that Franz wants to avoid her existence being exposed.

The professor was silent as he stared at the ceiling, and while he expressed hoped that Relena would be rescued, he still could not shake off the fact about what Nagisa told him several hours ago…that the fact that Relena won't last long, due to the forced ingestion of lead into her body. He hoped that Luke and Flora have gotten enough evidence to expose a conspiracy that would lead to the resolution of this case and braces himself for the eventuality.

That is, if the dead girls found at Thames River is linked to the case involving Franz and the Norstein family, then this would indeed be a scandal of the new century that may or may not rock London of its family foundation.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the story got deeper and deeper, as Layton and Bertha got the first dibs on what secrets the Norstein family is hiding, suggesting that there is more to the case than they initially thought

Nagisa and Luke are having their hands full, now that they infiltrated the kidnappers' lair and managed to get Relena out, but were caught before they could fully escape. Will they be able to get Relena and themselves out before time runs out?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will be action-packedas Nagisa is going to fight off the kidnappers, while Luke tries to get Relena away from the mercenaries…

Layton gets to discover more about the Norstein family

Flora goes undercover as well

See you on October

Reviews are welcomed…

:)


	22. Fight For Time

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story gets deeper and deeper as Luke and Nagisa are undergoing a mission to rescue Relena, amid the conspiracy that is surrounding her family heritage.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 22:_** ** _Jikan no tame ni tatakau_**

 _A few hours ago..._

The scene shifts at London International Airport, where it is filled with lots of people, passengers of all walks of life. Locals and foreigners; residents and tourists...all are inside the airport, some leaving and others await their assigned flights, and there are people who are holding placards with the name/s of the persons they are waiting.

Security is strict but reasonable, and the people, mostly Londoners, are not complaining, and they are happy with the kind of security they have inside the airport. Aside from the British citizens, there are also people of different ethnicities, ranging from European to Americans and even Asians, as some of them are tourists, some residing in London and other parts of England, while some are visitors on business reasons.

The scene shifts at the airport's arriving area where two teenagers, about 17 years old, arrived. A boy and a girl, which they are from Japan, and while the boy is wearing a casual polo shirt, slacks and black shoes, the girl, a bit shorter than him, is wearing a white blouse, with a brown cardigan shirt, brown semi-short pants and rubber shoes. Moreover, they are wearing a doctor's coats, showing that they are prodigy medical students.

They are identified as **Hajime Hinata** and **Chiaki Nanami**. Hinata is a prodigy in surgery, while Chiaki is a prodigy in pediatrics, and they are here in London to attend a summit for the international doctors' associations, as they were chosen to represent their medical university from Tokyo.

As they are approached by a chauffeur who will take them to a hotel, the two teens went along, though Hinata was a bit annoyed seeing that Chiaki is playing with her **PS Vita** unit and told her that they are here to attend a conference and not to play games, as Chiaki is revealed to be an avid video game player despite being an intern in pediatrics, and she tells Hinata that she is all business, but also deserve a bit of a break after a rather long travel, which took them about over eight hours after leaving Japan.

"Hey, intern."

"Hmm…?"

"Will you knock it off? We're here to attend a conference for doctors, not sightseeing."

"I know, Hinata-kun."

"Then stop playing that game."

"In a minute, Hinata-kun. I'm just refreshing myself after the long travel we went through…"

"How boring."

"…"

As the two teens are about to leave the airport, Chiaki accidentally caught a glimpse of a British pre-teen boy holding a smartphone which has a video of Snipe fighting some of the men in hat and trench coats, and bragged to his friends that he happened to caught what he believed to be a shooting of a movie, stating that he is quite impressed by the perceived special effects, unaware that the battle scene was in fact real and not staged.

Both Chiaki and Hinata were alarmed, as they realized that Nagisa is here in London and have no idea what he is doing here. Hinata, who is fluent in speaking English, approached the pre-teen boy and asked which place he saw the scene and the boy answered honestly about what he knows.

After that, Hinata tells Chiaki that once they arrive at the hotel they are staying at, they will head to the place where Nagisa is last seen, believing that Nagisa is causing trouble, which Chiaki said that they do not know the whole story, but Hinata reiterated that as doctors, they have a duty, which is to stop UNLICENSED doctors from doing medical work illegally.

"But, Hinata-kun…we…"

"Nagisa Shingetsu is no longer a licensed doctor. He has no right doing medical work now that his license was revoked three years ago."

"True, but…"

"If he is here to do shady work…and using that Gashat in this country…who knows what he is up to."

"Maybe we should ask him…"

"Negative. Once we reached the hotel we are staying, we go find him. Then we subdue him if necessary."

"Hinata-kun."

"That is that, intern."

After that, Hinata and Chiaki left the airport and boarded a limousine to head for the hotel they intend to stay, and once settled, they will commence their search for Nagisa Shingetsu.

-x-

At the scene of the battle, Nagisa is getting ready to fight, intending to get Relena out of here and have her taken to the hospital, and gave the gunmen an ultimatum to get out of the way or face the consequences, which the men in hats and trench coats rebuked the perceived empty threats and instead threatened to kill him if he does not surrender.

"Are you joking, boy?"

"You think you can scare us?"

"Don't make us laugh!"

"It is you who should be scared!"

"Now surrender the girl!"

"Then we kill you and that boy!"

"No one leaves this place alive!"

"And that is how we carry our operation!"

Luke peeked via the window of the van and saw that Nagisa is being confronted by the gunmen and outnumbered him, and Luke hoped that Nagisa defeat them so that they can take Relena to a hospital to at least give her medical treatment, as he refused to let her die given her innocent age and wanting her to live like a normal girl.

Seeing that the men in hats and trench coats are not moving out of the way, and knowing that he'll be shot to death regardless of the outcome, Nagisa made his move as he pressed a button on the cartridge, where a voice spoke to confirm the activation.

Gashat: " ** _BANG-BANG SHOOTING!_** "

A series of holographic projection appeared around the interior of the warehouse, where a few barrels and some circle-like items appeared, and Nagisa gives the men one last chance to leave at once, but the leader rebukes him and demanded to hand over the two kids or he will order his men to shoot him to death, and Nagisa decided to get this over with so as to leave this place, twirling the cartridge with his finger as if he were a gunslinger.

The leader smirked and told Nagisa to stop acting cool, but Nagisa rebuked him saying that he won't go easy on the men in coats and hats.

"You better stop acting like a brave brat and..."

"I don't know who you idiots are...or why are you blindly following someone who wants to kill an innocent girl...but you chose the wrong person to mess with."

"Oh really...? Twirling that thing with your finger like you're a gunslinger?"

"..."

"And with that outfit...you pretending to be a doctor? You must be crazy..."

"You have no idea...and you're too late to figure it out, you gun-wielding assholes."

"What was that, you brat?"

"Henshin!"

After twirling the cartridge with his fingers, he inserted and slots it on the left side of the Game Driver, where the voice spoke to confirm the activation.

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME! ME-CHA GAME! MU-CHA GAME! WHA-CHA NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Nagisa is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him, and he tapped one of the images with his finger in a gun-shooting gesture, and the image went towards Nagisa, encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult-sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from **_Star Wars_** , the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person in an armor.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a MILITARY-LIKE HELMET, and the right side of his armored head sports a green-colored BANGS which partially covered the right side of the helmet and right eye.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Everyone stared in surprise upon seeing Nagisa transforming into an armored person, and in this armored appearance, Nagisa is identified as **Kamen Rider Snipe** , and he pressed a button on the Gashat which then allowed him to summon a default weapon.

Gashat: " ** _GASHACON MAGNUM!_** "

A rather huge magnum-like weapon appeared, and the men in hats and trench coats were baffled yet the leader urged them not to be deceived by that look and said that what they are seeing is just for show, as if he is trying to fool them, but Nagisa told him that the men are the fools, and now they are about to pay the price for provoking him, yet the leader is defiant and asks Nagisa who does he think he is, and Nagisa coldly responded to the query.

"You think you can scare us with that getup?"

"Hmph."

"How foolish...do you really want to die so quickly?"

"I should be asking you that, idiot."

"Barging into our hideout...attempting to rescue a girl who will soon die anyway...and now you're dressed up like a fool in a stupid get-up...just who do you think you are?"

"Me? I'm the Masked Rider from hell..."

"What? "Masked Rider"...? Are you trying to psyche us?"

"Too late...now you pay the price...mission start."

Nagisa, as Kamen Rider Snipe, raised his weapon, and this prompted the men to open fire, shooting him down, but to their surprise, the bullets dented and bounced off, and they realized that Snipe is bullet-proof, and Snipe retaliated, as he opened fire, but he only shoots down the guns the men are carrying, wrecking them, but in the process injuring their hands, and the men in hats and coats started to back away seeing that they are outmatched, and outgunned.

However, the leader urged his men not to back out, reminding them of their pride as members of the sought-after mercenary group, and assured to them that they will win and this battle, and this encouraged the men in hats and trench coats, their confidence rejuvenated, and they are now willing to face Snipe head-on and not be discouraged just because they were disarmed and injured.

Beaming with confidence, the men proclaimed that they will prove their worth and bring pride as the world-class mercenary group of all Europe and the rest of the world.

"We are the best mercenary group!"

"The one and only!"

"We will prove ourselves!"

"We won't be intimidated by the likes of you!"

"Prepare yourself!"

"You will find out why we are the best in doing mercenary jobs worldwide!"

"Now die!"

"Be prepared, brat!"

After that, the men, who are disarmed and injured, went towards Snipe and began to hold him down, which forced him to kick them back until he noticed that their belts were quite bulky and then it began to blink and beep, which he realize what they are about to do.

By then the men who are holding down Snipe exploded, which revealed that they are carrying bombs, and the men committed suicide in an effort to kill their target. Luke stared wide-eyed, seeing how fanatical the mercenary group members are.

By then the mercenary leader made a hand gesture and four mecha-like vehicles emerged from the hideout, and surrounded the van where Luke and Relena are, and the mercenary leader told Luke surrender Relena or die a very brutal death, which he said that no one would leave alive as it is their code of honor to eliminate any witnesses.

Luke, however, refuses, as he is determined to protect Relena no matter what.

"Surrender the girl!"

"Never!"

"What?"

"I won't hand her to you!"

"Do you realize the position you are in?"

"I won't leave her! I won't let her die!"

"Then get ready to die. Kill the boy and take the girl!"

"!"

As the four mecha vehicles are about to attack the van and take Relena by force, the remaining mercenary soldiers were quite taken aback when the smoke cleared, and Snipe is shown to survive and not sport any visible damage.

The mercenary leader said that he is rather impressed to survive such an explosion, but tells him that he is no match for their mecha weapons, even bragging that Snipe will be dead in less than three minutes, only to be rebuked verbally.

"Hmph. Damn ticks."

"What?"

"Three minutes, huh? Enough to kill you assholes off."

"What?"

"Guess I'll have to go all-out if I am to save those kids and get out of here…"

"We won't let you! No one escape our wrath alive!"

"Then I'll kill you on the spot, you tick. Going for second tactic."

"Eh?"

Seeing that the mercenaries are getting serious in killing Luke, and having made clear that they will discard the innocent girl the moment she has no more use or worth, Snipe clenched his fists as he decided to get serious and flips the lever on his Game Driver, where he will assume his Level 2 form for the first time since coming to London.

Cartridge: " ** _LEVEL UP! BA-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! (Yow!) BANG-BANG SHOOTING!_** "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that the armored Snipe jumps up in the air, then fired wildly with the Gashacon Magnum, causing the SCREEN to crack and shatter, and there you can see Snipe's armored arms and legs DETACHED, and another set of arms and legs appear, along with the head, and there you can see that Snipe emerges, now in a sleeker armor that has navy blue armor, and he now resembled his natural height, his chest armor is silver which has a controller pad, his second armored form no longer sport its SUPER DEFORMED look, and thus she now has added agility and can move more naturally.

Another noticeable feature is that Snipe sports a helmet that has a military motif that has a target scope with the letters STG engraved on the helmet, then sports a BANGS, which is colored green implying that it has a HAIR which covered the right portion of the armored face.

And lastly he sports a thin, right-sided green cape.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The remaining mercenaries stared in surprise as they saw Snipe's new armored look, as Snipe now assumed Level 2 form, and there he made his statement clear as he will save Relena and beat the hell out of the kidnappers and will not hold back, proclaiming that he is going to start his mission now.

"Mission start."

Snipe then opened fire and shoots the huge mechas with reckless abandon, causing the mercenary pilots to undertake evasive actions, as they are putting their reputations on the line to show their client that they are the best mercenary group in all of Europe.

The mercenary leader told his men, the pilots of the mechas, via radio, to dispatch Snipe in any way, whether in cold blood or any brutal method, as long as they can retrieve Relena.

"Listen carefully! Do whatever it take! I don't care how…just kill him! Kill the boy and take the girl! We must not let ourselves be captured! We must show our client why we are the best mercenary group in all of Europe!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while Layton and Flora are seemingly absent here, the action showed here make up for it, as Luke and Nagisa and now getting serious in putting a stop to the mercenary group in order to rescue Relena, as her life is on the brink…

Two characters from another visual novel game appeared here as guest characters…and they seemed to know Nagisa given that they are also from Japan. They are from the game _**Danganronpa 2**_. Here in this fic they are also doctors, and appeared to be in bad terms with Nagisa, and are alarmed to see that he is here in London, unaware of what he is up to.

More on that in the next chapters…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Flora infiltrates the Norstein manor and gets to discover some vital clues about what runs inside the manor and how the Norstein family members run the place, while Luke tries to escape with Relena as nagisa keeps the remaining mercenaries busy…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…

:)


	23. More Revelations

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story gets deeper and deeper, in which Luke and Nagisa are currently embroiled a mission to rescue Relena, amid the conspiracy that is surrounding her family heritage, more and more about the secret behind Relena's assassination are slowly being shown, which would soon emerge as the clues to this case are slowly coming to light.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

As the four mecha vehicles are about to attack the van and take Relena by force, the remaining mercenary soldiers were quite taken aback when the smoke cleared, and Snipe is shown to survive and not sport any visible damage.

The mercenary leader said that he is rather impressed to survive such an explosion, but tells him that he is no match for their mecha weapons, even bragging that Snipe will be dead in less than three minutes, only to be rebuked verbally.

"Hmph. Damn ticks."

"What?"

"Three minutes, huh? Enough to kill you assholes off."

"What?"

"Guess I'll have to go all-out if I am to save those kids and get out of here…"

"We won't let you! No one escape our wrath alive!"

"Then I'll kill you on the spot, you tick. Going for second tactic."

"Eh?"

Seeing that the mercenaries are getting serious in killing Luke, and having made clear that they will discard the innocent girl the moment she has no more use or worth, Snipe clenched his fists as he decided to get serious and flips the lever on his Game Driver, where he will assume his Level 2 form for the first time since coming to London.

Cartridge: " ** _LEVEL UP! BA-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! (Yow!) BANG-BANG SHOOTING!_** "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that the armored Snipe jumps up in the air, then fired wildly with the Gashacon Magnum, causing the SCREEN to crack and shatter, and there you can see Snipe's armored arms and legs DETACHED, and another set of arms and legs appear, along with the head, and there you can see that Snipe emerges, now in a sleeker armor that has navy blue armor, and he now resembled his natural height, his chest armor is silver which has a controller pad, his second armored form no longer sport its SUPER DEFORMED look, and thus she now has added agility and can move more naturally.

Another noticeable feature is that Snipe sports a helmet that has a military motif that has a target scope with the letters STG engraved on the helmet, then sports a BANGS, which is colored green implying that it has a HAIR which covered the right portion of the armored face.

And lastly he sports a thin, right-sided green cape.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The remaining mercenaries stared in surprise as they saw Snipe's new armored look, as Snipe now assumed Level 2 form, and there he made his statement clear as he will save Relena and beat the hell out of the kidnappers and will not hold back, proclaiming that he is going to start his mission now.

"Mission start."

Snipe then opened fire and shoots the huge mechas with reckless abandon, causing the mercenary pilots to undertake evasive actions, as they are putting their reputations on the line to show their client that they are the best mercenary group in all of Europe.

The mercenary leader told his men, the pilots of the mechas, via radio, to dispatch Snipe in any way, whether in cold blood or any brutal method, as long as they can retrieve Relena.

"Listen carefully! Do whatever it take! I don't care how…just kill him! Kill the boy and take the girl! We must not let ourselves be captured! We must show our client why we are the best mercenary group in all of Europe!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

The mercenaries roared in obedience as they piloted their mecha and are now going to pool their resources and take out Snipe, not caring about the moral consequences as they only care about doing their jobs and receive their promised payment, as they were commissioned by Franz Norstein's confidante to hold onto Relena until she is no longer needed, and the moment they are told to kill her, they will carry out the deed without a second thought.

* * *

 ** _Excite!_** by Daichi Miura  
(Opening Theme from **_Kamen Rider Snipe Episode ZERO_** )

 _I gotta believe..._

 _Didn't wanna know yume miru hodo ni_  
 _Didn't wanna know kizu ga fueteku no wa_  
 _Why, why, why, why... kidzukeba No one's around_

 _kami ga ataeshi tatta hitotsu no Trial_  
 _"Hey, what's the purpose?"_  
 _tsuiteki na azayaka ni koeteku yo_  
 _I gotta believe_  
 _(Turn it on)_

 _soutou_  
 _EXCITE, EXCITE takanaru_  
 _EXCITE, EXCITE kokoro ga_  
 _michibiku ano basho he kakenukete iku dake_  
 _(Hey) I'm on the mission right now_  
 _(Hey) I'm on the mission right now_

 _EXCITE, EXCITE kotae wa_  
 _EXCITE, EXCITE kotae wa_

 _One, kono te no naka_  
 _Susumu beki Life_  
 _Ikite iku dake_

* * *

 ** _C_** ** _h._** ** _23:_** ** _Yori ōku no keiji_**

At the Norstein manor, Flora began to blend in with the maids as she put on some stilts to disguise her height and began doing undercover work such as pretending to be a maid and did some house chores, and along the way, Flora can hear the other maids whispering among themselves about how things run inside the manor and how the family is being managed.

Moreover, Flora became quite disturbed when she overhear them mentioning about the young boys being designated as heir-candidates and that there were no sense of family kinship, as the young boys are being PROGRAMMED to treat their cousins as THREATS to becoming thr next heir to the FAMILY TITLE and inheritance.

Moreover, Flora also discovered, via the maids' chattering, that the CANDIDATES are male first-borns, and there is not a single girl who is a first-born, and that she noticed that the young girls, who appeared to be a year or so younger than the male first-borns, are being somewhat ignored, as she noticed that the parents appeared to pamper the boys.

As Flora discreetly watches the parents spoil their sons, she can hear the two maids discreetly criticizing the Norstein family for one main reason: the patriarch made a rule that the next worthy successor must be a male and must show or exhibit potential of carrying and upholding the family name no matter what, while the girls are being relegated into the background to the point that their existence were not acknowledged to the rest of the Norstein family members.

"I must say…"

"Huh?"

"This is one stuck-up family."

"Really…?"

"Yes, the little girls here are being treated like a window curtain…whilst the boys are being pampered and spoiled."

"I agree…I do not feel the aura of a family at all…"

"Makes me want to leave this place and find another job."

"Same here…"

As the two maids left to do other chores, Flora discreetly began her investigation, and as she looked around, she saw a young girl, about aged five, sitting on a chair, looking sad and Flora decided to check her out, seeing that the girl reminded her of Relena, and there Flora approached the girl, seeing that she was crying, and is in a state of emotional pain.

Flora kindly, and carefully, asked the girl why she is crying, and the girl told the reason why: she was constantly ignored by her parents as they pay more attention towards her elder brother, spoiling him as well as pampering him, saying that he must become the next heir and must outclass his cousins no matter what it takes.

The sobbing girl also said that her parents bought her elder brother toys and clothes and even praised him, and whenever she wants their attention, her parents would shout and scold her, which made her wonder if they hated her.

Flora could not help but sympathize with the child, as she started to gain some insights on what is going on inside this mansion, but then things took a turn when the girl's mother came, as she showed contempt towards her daughter, and began to berate her for no reason, which Flora immediately sees this as an excuse to commit child abuse.

As the girl started crying, the mother would pull her ear and screamed at her to stop crying, claiming that her action would ruin the reputation of the Norstein family, but the physical abuse only worsen the situation and the girl cried louder.

By then the father came, and irritated, brought out a belt and whipped the little girl, and Flora was starting to become incensed at the abuse the parents showed, and adding more to her dismay, the maids and other family staff displayed apathy, as they simply ignore the scene as if they saw nothing, looking like they ignored the crying girl's existence.

Flora was about to snap and confront the abusive parents when Artful Dodger came and discreetly restrained her, telling her not to give herself away, stating that they are POWERLESS to do anything, as nearly everyone inside the mansion are like that.

"Don't."

"What…?"

"Just ignore what you're seeing."

"You can't be…"

"Believe me. We can't do anything. We're here as undercover and find connections involving Relena's assassination attempts. If you try to do something, you'll only blow our cover."

"…"

"I know…it's humiliating…but we really can't do anything at this point. We must do our part…and not stray."

"…"

Flora clenched her fists at what she was told, and is forced to watch as the abusive mother slapped the child hard, and then then father began to pamper their eldest child as he reminded his son not to act like his younger sister, and the first-born male, who appeared to have been CORRUPTED, nodded obediently, saying that he will not act like his younger sister that would bring shame to the Norstein family.

"Now then…do not follow your sister's example."

"Yes, dad."

"You are our hope."

"Yes, dad."

"You will become the next heir."

"Yes, dad."

"And you will live up and uphold the family name."

"Yes, dad."

As the mother took her daughter away while the father pampered his son, Artful sadly told Flora that they have to ignore what they saw, as they are here to know if the Norstein family members are involved in the attempted murder of Relena. As Artful and Flora went to an area where no one else is around, they talked and both revealed what they discovered so far:

\- most of the family members have children, in which the first-born are male, and not a single girl is seen being the first-born

\- the girls seen within the mansion are of the second-born

\- the first-born are being pampered and spoiled, as well as being groomed to become the next heir to lead the Norstein family

\- most of the girls in the mansion were ignored, given ill-treatment, and to the point that their existence were not acknowledged by their parents

\- the house staff members fully showed apathy towards the abused girls, as if it is not their problem and only cared about doing their jobs and nothing else.

Both Artful and Flora were disturbed at what they discovered, yet they are nowhere near in linking this family on the attempted murder of Relena, and Artful tells Flora that they have to harden their will and ignore the abuse they witnessed, as they are here for undercover reasons, which Flora felt uncomfortable, but he told her that they have no other option for the moment.

"I can't believe we have to ignore what we just saw."

"I know, but we're doing this as a favor to Nagisa. You, on the other hand, are doing this to help Mr. Layton."

"…"

"We'll have to put up with this till we find evidence linking this blasted family in the murder attempt on Relena."

"I…understand."

"Then we should strengthen our will."

"…"

"…"

After that, Relena and Artful resolved to do their jobs, and just as they are about to split up to mix with the other servants, they came across a very disturbing scene, where the girl is seen crying very loud as the father whipped the belt on her buttocks as he is disciplining her for acting like a spoiled brat, and Flora clenched her fists as she tried to hold on, as the violence against the child was too much to bear.

You can hear the father lambasting the girl, calling her a huge disappointment and verbally wished that she was never born into the Norstein family.

"You ungrateful wench!"

"WWWWAAHHH!"

"You are embarrassing me!"

"WWWWAAHHH!"

"Stop crying, damn you! I was a fool to have you as our child! If you were born a boy then I would have put up with you!"

"WWWWAAHHH!"

"You should never have been born! You are a disgrace to the Norstein family! A curse!"

"WWWWAAHHH!"

Flora clenched her fists harder as Artful held her wrists, urging her to get going and leave the scene, and as she is reluctantly doing so, she and Artful saw other adult Norstein family members, watching the scene in complete apathy and ignorance, and they voiced out that comments, saying that they are glad that their children are boys, stating that if their first-borns are girls, it would become a problem for them as it would mean AUTOMATIC DISQUALIFICATION.

"Oh dear…"

"Another scene…"

"He sure has it rough."

"Indeed. He is lucky that his first-born is a boy."

"Yeah…so are we."

"If my first-born is a girl…then I'm kicked out of the competition."

"Me too."

"I'm glad there are no girls in my family…except my wife…"

Artful and Flora discreetly glared at the adult family members, seeing that this family is not only showing apathy, but is also dysfunctional, and they are getting more and more cautious as well as getting more insights on what runs in the Norstein family, and as the father drags the crying girl out of the house, Flora and Artful were forced to ignore the scene as they have a job to do, and hoped that Luke and Nagisa have better luck in rescuing Relena.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while it showed Luke and Nagisa are having their hands full in fighting off the mercenaries, Flora and Artful Dodger ae getting more insights on what is going on inside the Norstein manor…

My apologies if the child abuse scene was quite realistic, but it is pivotal in the plot, and while it hurts Flora emotionally, she had to withstood the scene in order not to give her undercover self away…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The moment of truth…

Will Nagisa and Luke be able to save Relena…?

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…

:)


	24. Unexpected Help

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

My apologies for the late update. Throughout the 2nd half of November I was struck with an eye infection which stalled me from typing the chapters, resulting in bed rest for over a week, and upon recovery I had to work on the office stuff, thus it took me just now to upload the new chapter.

Well, I guess it's okay as I thought of having this as a Christmas present to you readers.

With all that and said…here it is…many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the spotlight returns to Luke and Nagisa as they continue to take on the mercenaries in an effort to escape the gunmen take Relena to safety and get her medical help.

However, an unexpected help comes along the way, and this will help shift the tide of the story.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

At the mansion, Flora was struggling to keep up with her undercover appearance as she get to witness more of the Norstein family members' antics, mostly the parents, spoiling their male first-born, showering them with affection while ignoring their second-born, which are girls of younger age, and when the girls wanted her parents' attention and affections, they were verbally rebuked in an abusive way, causing her to cry, which only irritated the parents.

"WWWAAHHH!"

"Shut up, you ungrateful brat!"

"Make him stop! She's irritating my ears!"

"WWWAAHHH!"

"Stop it, you brat!"

"You are a disgrace!"

"WWWAAHHH!"

"Do something! He'll tarnish our family name!"

As the abuse became more and more grating, Flora almost gave in, but Artful Dodger managed to help her keep her cool, urging her to ignore the scenes as they could not do anything at this point, yet they saw one parent used a cruel method, using a thick belt to hit a little girl who was crying out in emotional pain, as the father screamed at her to shut up and said that he wished that she was never born, and that his first-born son is enough to uphold and carry the family name.

"You are a scourge to our family!"

"WWWAAHHH!"

"We regretted that you came to this world!"

"WWWAAHHH!"

"If you were born a boy then we can put up with you!"

"WWWAAHHH!"

"You do not deserve to live! You are a bane to the Norstein family!"

"WWWAAHHH!"

Flora clenched her fists while closing her eyes, whilst Artful mentally sighed as he get to witness such a blatant child abuse after the father forcefully drag his daughter away to give her further discipline, and he whispered to her that he managed to record the scenes and will present it to Professor Layton later on, but tells her that they must continue their undercover work, which she reluctantly nodded.

"Listen…we have to keep up with what we are doing."

"…"

"I know it hurts…but that's all we can do for now."

"I…I…"

"Luke and Nagisa are doing their part…we should do what we can to help."

"Y-yes…I understand…"

"Come on."

"Okay…"

After that, the two are ready to resume their work when they saw another scene of abuse, where a mother was dragging her second-born child, a girl and kicked her on the stomach, before throwing her inside a room and locked it, where the girl was crying aloud and in pain, while the mother tells her she is an embarrassment to the Norstein family and intend to give her away for adoption, and this further caused the girl to cry out aloud.

"You are a scourge to our family!"

"WWWAAHHH!"

"We regretted that you came to this world!"

"WWWAAHHH!"

"If you were born a boy then we can put up with you!"

"WWWAAHHH!"

"You do not deserve to live! You are a bane to the Norstein family!"

"WWWAAHHH!"

Flora closed her eyes as seeing this form of abuse was too much, and Artful looked away, as he had to willed himself not to intervene given that they are doing this to get information and proof that the Norstein family members are behind Relena's assassination.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the home of Professor Layton, where he is awaiting news on what is happening, as he is worried for both Luke and Flora, knowing the risks the two teens are taking, and he could not help but feel concerned, as they are facing an enemy they are not quite familiar with, especially after witnessing the ruthlessness of the mercenaries in eliminating all who stood in their way just to take Relena away.

He then saw Bertha looking restless and he had to comfort her knowing that Relena's life is reaching its limit after discovering that she is dying due to the lead poisoning she is being force-fed by Ammonia Pine, who in turn is following orders from someone, who they suspect is Franz Norstein.

"Miss Bertha…"

"…"

"You should be resting…"

"How can I? my only niece is out there…and she is dying…"

"My associates will bring her back…"

"Then what? She is going to die soon…and she has no idea that she is being killed off!"

"There, there…"

"It's all because of that Franz Norstein!"

Bertha was sobbing in frustration that she was unable to find and protect Relena, having her mother murdered by poisoning and now her own father wants her dead for a reason, showing that Relena's mother was duped and seduced, and now Franz wants Relena dead for a deed that is very shallow, and wished there is a way to save her.

By then he received a text message from Flora and was told to check his E-mail, which the professor did, and soon he and Bertha saw the recorded footage that Flora and Artful secretly took at the Norstein manor, and it took Layton and Bertha less than three minutes to deduce what took place there, and gaining a vital clue and motive behind on wanting Relena dead.

They deduced that Relena is being killed because she is Franz's first-born, and thus making Franz ineligible to have his child becoming a candidate to become the next heir to the PRESTIGIOUS successor to the Norstein family.

Layton was silent as he never thought he would encounter a case that is so callous and cruel, while Bertha went into an emotional fit as she realize the reason for wanting Relena and her mother dead: Franz wanted a boy, but with Relena born a girlvand being a first-born, he had to hide this fact, thus this.

Layton then tried to calm a hysterical Bertha down, which had slight success, as he understood what she is going through, being the only living relative of the poor, innocent child who was being murdered solely because of her gender.

"Miss Bertha…please clam down…!"

"I can't believe this! Those damn family members are monsters!"

"Please, do not lose hope…!"

"My niece is dying…Franz wants to keep her existence from going public! He intend to murder his blood-daughter! All because she was born a girl!"

"Franz Norstein will receive karma! I promise you! All we need is to gather evidence!"

"I don't care! I'll kill him! I'll kill the Norstein family!"

"Don't say that! You'll become a murderer!"

"I don't give a damn!"

* * *

 ** _Excite!_** by Daichi Miura  
(Opening Theme from **_Kamen Rider Snipe Episode ZERO_** )

 _I gotta believe..._

 _Didn't wanna know yume miru hodo ni_  
 _Didn't wanna know kizu ga fueteku no wa_  
 _Why, why, why, why... kidzukeba No one's around_

 _kami ga ataeshi tatta hitotsu no Trial_  
 _"Hey, what's the purpose?"_  
 _tsuiteki na azayaka ni koeteku yo_  
 _I gotta believe_  
 _(Turn it on)_

 _soutou_  
 _EXCITE, EXCITE takanaru_  
 _EXCITE, EXCITE kokoro ga_  
 _michibiku ano basho he kakenukete iku dake_  
 _(Hey) I'm on the mission right now_  
 _(Hey) I'm on the mission right now_

 _EXCITE, EXCITE kotae wa_  
 _EXCITE, EXCITE kotae wa_

 _One, kono te no naka_  
 _Susumu beki Life_  
 _Ikite iku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch_** ** _._** ** _24: Yoki shinai herupu_**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the scene of another battle, where Luke is embroiled in a situation as he tries to escape with a dying Relena, while Kamen Rider Snipe does his best to hold off the mercenaries to allow Luke to escape the area with Relena and get her some medical help, despite being aware that she has not much time to live.

However, the mercenaries are unwilling to let them go and the mercenary leader told his men to kill Luke if they have to in order to recapture Relena, which the mercenaries roared in approval, as their pride and reputation as the Europe's best mercenary group is on the line.

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

The mercenaries started to shoot down the van in an effort to make Luke come out so they can shoot him on sight and recapture Relena and make an escape to hide her till Franz orders them to discard her and hide her corpse.

Seeing that the mercenaries are getting serious in killing Luke, and having made clear that they will discard the innocent girl the moment she has no more use or worth, Snipe clenched his fists as he decided to get serious and flips the lever on his Game Driver, where he will assume his Level 2 form for the first time since coming to London.

Cartridge: " ** _LEVEL UP! BA-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! (Yow!) BANG-BANG SHOOTING!_** "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that the armored Snipe jumps up in the air, then fired wildly with the Gashacon Magnum, causing the SCREEN to crack and shatter, and there you can see Snipe's armored arms and legs DETACHED, and another set of arms and legs appear, along with the head, and there you can see that Snipe emerges, now in a sleeker armor that has navy blue armor, and he now resembled his natural height, his chest armor is silver which has a controller pad, his second armored form no longer sport its SUPER DEFORMED look, and thus she now has added agility and can move more naturally.

Another noticeable feature is that Snipe sports a helmet that has a military motif that has a target scope with the letters STG engraved on the helmet, then sports a BANGS, which is colored green implying that it has a HAIR which covered the right portion of the armored face.

And lastly he sports a thin, right-sided green cape.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The remaining mercenaries stared in surprise as they saw Snipe's new armored look, as Snipe now assumed Level 2 form, and there he made his statement clear as he will save Relena and beat the hell out of the kidnappers and will not hold back, proclaiming that he is going to start his mission now.

"Mission start."

Snipe then opened fire and shoots the huge mechas with reckless abandon, causing the mercenary pilots to undertake evasive actions, as they are putting their reputations on the line to show their client that they are the best mercenary group in all of Europe.

The mercenary leader told his men, the pilots of the mechas, via radio, to dispatch Snipe in any way, whether in cold blood or any brutal method, as long as they can retrieve Relena.

"Listen carefully! Do whatever it take! I don't care how…just kill him! Kill the boy and take the girl! We must not let ourselves be captured! We must show our client why we are the best mercenary group in all of Europe!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

The mercenaries roared in obedience as they piloted their mecha and are now going to pool their resources and take out Snipe, not caring about the moral consequences as they only care about doing their jobs and receive their promised payment, as they were commissioned by Franz Norstein's confidante to hold onto Relena until she is no longer needed, and the moment they are told to kill her, they will carry out the deed without a second thought.

The mercenaries, prodded by their squad leader, took the initiative and opened fire at their target, shooting him down, but Snipe evaded them while opening fire, managing to take down one mecha by damaging its leg which caused the mecha to fall down and temporarily disabling it, leaving at least three mechas to deal with, but this made the mercenaries more aggressive as they began resorting to use more violent force, such as using stronger ammo and even an RPG shell.

As Snipe evades and counterattacks, Luke became worried as he knew that he can't just be a sitting duck and resolved in using the distraction to get Relena out of here while the mercenaries are distracted, and saw the little girl's health slowly deteriorating, and realized that he cannot afford to stall any longer, so he discreetly leaves the van and carried her in his arms, intending to sneak his way out while Snipe keeps the enemies distracted.

However, as Luke managed to make a few steps away from the battlefield, a hail of gunfire struck the ground, causing Luke to make an abrupt stop, and saw a fifth mecha standing there, piloted by one of the men in hats and trench coats, and he ordered Luke to leave the girl and surrender, which Luke immediately know that the pilot intend to kill him afterwards, thus he refuses to heed the henchman's threats.

"Surrender and hand over the girl."

"No."

"Don't try to put up a brave face. Hand her over."

"I won't. you'll kill me after."

"Either way, it's the same. That is our code. Give me the girl so I can kill you swiftly."

"Over my dead body."

"Then get ready to die, you brat."

"…"

The mercenary is tempted to shoot down Luke, but his fellow mercenary reminded him not to harm Relena until the client tells them to discard her, which the pilot is forced to restrain himself from using his mecha to attack Luke.

As Luke weighs his options, he was struck from behind by one of the mercenaries using a butt from the gun, and another mercenary took Relena and boarded another van, as the other mercenary uses Luke as a hostage in an effort to halt Snipe's offence, and he told Snipe to surrender or he will shoot down Luke on the head without hesitation.

"You in the strange armor!"

"…"

"Stop your attack!"

"…"

"Or I shoot the boy!"

"…"

"Do it now!"

"…"

Snipe was livid as their chances to rescue Relena was thwarted, and with Luke held hostage, he could not risk making a move, and there the mercenary leader told his men to kill off the two, which they vocally responded in obedience as they are trained to kill their targets, be it an adult, child and even a toddler, and they made it clear when a three-year old girl is seen standing there, watching as she was attracted by the sight of the mecha.

Her mother came as she was looking for her child, and there she became worried at witnessing the scene. She hugged her child as the mercenary soldiers aimed their weapons at her, increasing the hostage situation.

The woman pleaded to spare her and her child, but the mercenary leader ordered his men to shoot them down as it is their code to eliminate all witnesses, and the mercenary soldiers voiced their approval without question, showing that they are apathetic to all human lives.

"Shoot the two! Do it now! Remember our code! No witnesses! No exceptions! We are the bet mercenaries for hire!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

Luke screamed at the mercenary soldiers not to harm the mother and child, but the gunmen opened fire, shooting the mother and child from head to torso with high-powered ammunition, which killed them on the spot yet they kept on firing even when the two hostages are already dead, as the gunmen are making sure that they will not survive.

Both Luke and Snipe are horrified at what they saw, and as the gunmen aimed their weapons at Luke, Snipe is ready to risk it all in order to save him, but an unexpected moment came as someone showed up. A 17-year old boy from Japan approached the scene, wearing a white long-sleeved polo, black pants, black shoes, and a long doctor's coat.

It was Hajime Hinata, and he is rather smug at the sight he just saw, and Snipe is not at all pleased at seeing him, which Hinata showed hints of boredom and disdain upon seeing Snipe here in London. Luke blinked his eyes seeing that Snipe and Hinata appeared to know each other as the two began to exchange unpleasant words.

"You!"

"How disgraceful. I never thought that the fool whose medical license been revoked would be here in London doing such a ruckus."

"What was that?"

"You even put our profession as medical doctors at risk for using the Game Driver ILLEGALLY…"

"Don't act so high and mighty! You do not even know what is happening here!"

"Whatever. After this I will confiscate those devices…"

"Just you try it, you asshole!"

"What a boring guy…"

The armed men in hats and trench coats were rather dumbfounded at what they are seeing, but the leader urged them to kill all targets, which they nodded as they intend to eliminate everyone within their vicinity, with Hinata now included as a target.

However, Hinata sighed in annoyance and told them that they will regret their actions for threatening a GIFTED SURGEON and they will regret it for the rest of their lives which the mercenary leader tried to scoff at the bluff.

"Don't listen to him! He is just bluffing! Kill him! Kill everyone here! Spare no one!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

The mercenary leader felt a bit insulted, but then Hinata took out a device, which Luke stared wide-eyed, seeing that the device is the same as the one that Nagisa is using, and there he saw Hinata placing the Game Driver in front of his waist, forming a belt.

After placing the Game Driver around his waist, Hinata took out the Gashat, which Luke noted that its color is light blue, and there he told Luke to get back, and presses a the button which reveals the type of cartridge he is about to use.

Gashat: " ** _TADDLE QUEST_**..."

Luke blinked at hearing it and a projection of items appeared all over the area, most if them are treasure chests, and there Luke realized that the cartridge that Hinata is using is the popular Role Playing Game known as the Taddle Quest, which he saw it a few times at a video game store, and realization hits him as he began to deduce what Hinata is about to do as he watched the scene unfold as Hinata twirls the gashat around his fingers once before inserting it on the left side of the belt buckle.

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Hinata is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him and he tapped one of the images on his left side with his palm, and the image went towards Hinata via the left side of his body, encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking (or super deformed-looking) armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person's helmet sports a knight's appearance, which implies that the motif is probably a medieval knignt. Moreover he is armed with a small sword and a shield.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Luke was shocked at witnessing it, as he never thought that there is another armored entrant, as he believed that only Nagisa is the guy with the devices that can summon an armor. Now he just saw two if them, with Hajima Hinata transforming into **Kamen Rider Brave**.

Snipe clenched his fists in annoyance as he seemingly did not appreciate the sudden arrival of Brave, which showed that there is some animosity between the two, as it turn out that Nagisa and Hinata are both doctors, except that Hinata has his doctor's license while Nagisa's was revoked three years ago due to an unforeseen situation.

However, the mercenary leader did not like where this is going and ordered his men to kill them all, and the gunmen roared in approval.

"Don't be intimidated! it's just for show! Do not hesitate…shoot them down! All of them! Our reputation is on the line!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as more revelations are shown regarding what is happening inside the Norstein manor. Flora nearly caved in after witnessing the cruelty towards little girls, but had to harden herself since she is doing undercover.

The professor is also appalled and is now awaiting more info before making a move…

Relena is taken away again, and as Nagisa and Luke are cornered, an unexpected someone showed up, and much to Nagisa's dismay, this someone appeared to be a handful, yet he is here to aid our side-heroes…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Luke is having a day as he tries to stay alive while two doctors in armor deal with the mercenaries…

See you in 2019…

Reviews are welcomed…

:)


	25. A Knight's Valor

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, which will be quite chaotic as Luke gets help from two doctors from Japan in fighting off the mercenaries, while Flora Reinhold is about to get thrust into danger…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

At the Norstein manor, you can see that Franz Norstein is acting calmly as his wife is talking with a pair of well-known socialites, flaunting her BABY BUMP, proclaiming that her upcoming first-born will become the next heir of the Norstein family, and will bring prestige to the world of the rich and famous, and it shows that she is haughty and full of herself.

The two socialites told her that she is so lucky that she married a Norstein and that she has a GOOD and SECURED future ahead of her, and the trio bragged that Mrs. Norstein will become the talk of England in the years to come, and the prestige will not end anytime soon.

"You know...I sure envy you."

"Me too...you are the wife of a Norstein...and your upcoming child is now among the candidates of becoming the next heir to the prestigious Norstein family."

"I know, right?"

"And it's confirmed that it's a boy, correct?"

"And your first-born?"

"Indeed!"

"Got a name for him yet?"

"Give us a hint..."

"Still thinking of one...but the hint could be..."

As the three women continue to talk and brag, you can see that Franz is moving away, where he slowly had a bout of anxiety, as he is constantly worried that the moment Relena's existence is exposed, not only is he ruined, his upcoming child who is going to be born in a few months from now would be disqualified.

All he can do now is hope that Relena would be dead and that no one would discover her identity, as he now regretted spawning her and he intend to keep her existence a secret no matter what, and all he has to do now is to make sure that no one knows about it.

His musing was interrupted when his wife came and invited him to join her in chatting with the socialites, but he calmly and politely decline, yet she insisted that she join them as it would be good to have contacts with every socialites and financially influential people all over England.

"Come on, honey."

"Not...now, dear. I am thinking if various ways to secure our child's future."

"Don't be like that, honey. Our future is already secured."

"But..."

"No buts. Come along..."

"Wait...not..."

"It will be fine...everyone must meet the father of our child."

"Seriously..."

As Franz and his wife began to bicker, the two socialites watched on, noting that Franz's wife is lucky to marry a Norstein, and believed that her future is secured, though they debated on what would her child be, as they are still unsure if her first-born is a boy or a girl, and they noted that they are aware of the rule within the Norstein family: only the first-born male are QUALIFIED to become the successor of the Norstein patriarch, which he will inherit the fortune and other financial assets.

"She sure is lucky."

"Yeah, makes me jealous."

"She's pregnant, right?"

"Almost seven months."

"Still not sure if its a boy."

"It is. She showed me the ultrasound."

"Hope her child becomes the heir. Would benefit a lot if we associate with her."

"Me too."

* * *

 ** _Excite!_** by Daichi Miura  
(Opening Theme from **_Kamen Rider Snipe Episode ZERO_** )

 _I gotta believe..._

 _Didn't wanna know yume miru hodo ni_  
 _Didn't wanna know kizu ga fueteku no wa_  
 _Why, why, why, why... kidzukeba No one's around_

 _kami ga ataeshi tatta hitotsu no Trial_  
 _"Hey, what's the purpose?"_  
 _tsuiteki na azayaka ni koeteku yo_  
 _I gotta believe_  
 _(Turn it on)_

 _soutou_  
 _EXCITE, EXCITE takanaru_  
 _EXCITE, EXCITE kokoro ga_  
 _michibiku ano basho he kakenukete iku dake_  
 _(Hey) I'm on the mission right now_  
 _(Hey) I'm on the mission right now_

 _EXCITE, EXCITE kotae wa_  
 _EXCITE, EXCITE kotae wa_

 _One, kono te no naka_  
 _Susumu beki Life_  
 _Ikite iku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _25:_** ** _Kishi no Yūki_**

The scene shifts at a room, where Maurice is inside, where he is talking to someone, and in the midst of it, he accidentally activated the speaker of the smartphone, and the conversation can be heard, where the caller turn out to be one of the men in hat and trench coat, telling him that they successfully recaptured Relena, and are awaiting their next order.

There Maurice told them to keep Relena ALIVE and RUNNING by giving her temporary medication as he informed them that the Norstein family gathering will take place in three days from now, and instructed them to bring Relena with them as he intend to expose her and ruin Franz, as well as to expose other TERRIBLE SECRETS that the Norstein family members are hiding.

The caller acknowledged and said that they will do as instructed, and Maurice smiled and said that once the operation is a success, they will be paid well.

"Can I count on you and your group?"

"Yes. You can count on us."

"Then I expect that you do a perfect job."

"Of course."

"Good. After the job us a success, you will be paid well."

"Do not worry. Our job is fool-proof. We will succeed in the mission you assigned to us."

"Good to hear. Later then."

"Later."

After that, Maurice turns off the phone where he turn around, seeing that a disguised Flora is cleaning the cabinet, and while a bit surprised, he remained calm, as he believed that Flora did not hear anything, and he tells her that she can leave, thanking her for cleaning the cabinet.

Flora nodded and calmly leaves. As she did so, Maurice is about to make plans when something hits him, and he secretly followed the disguised Flora and eavesdropped, seeing her talking with the disguised Artful Dodger, and though he could not hear the conversation, he slowly had a feeling that something is not right, noticing that a maid is mingling with a male servant, and though he has no proof, he still felt worried, and an idea came to his mind.

After a minute, Maurice approached Flora and Artful, and tells them that they have an errand to run, which the two nodded, and there he told them that they are to deliver a package to a businessman, and the two disguised teens nodded.

"Is this the one?"

"A parcel?"

"Yes. This is the address. You will meet with a businessman later. Make sure you give it to him personally."

"The two of us, sir?"

"As in I must accomoany him?"

"Yes. And once you accomplish it, you will be given extra payment in wages."

"Very well, sir."

"Yes, sir."

After that, Flora and Artful nodded and left, and Maurice eyed the two, as he sensed something is odd, and hoped that he did the right thing or else everything would come to a standstil.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the battlefield, where Luke and Snipe are at a deadlock, as Relena was taken away again and now the two are about to be attacked, but then an unexpected entrant suddenly showed up and appearee to be displeased at what he is seeing, and spoke to Snip in a rather dismayed tone, and Luke blinked his eyes at what he is seeing.

He noted that the entrant appeated to be a teenager and that he is of Asian descent; wearing a white polo, black pants, black shoes and a long doctor's coat. He is identified as Hajime Hinata, and he appeared to be rather smug at the sight he just saw, and Snipe is not at all pleased at seeing him, which Hinata showed hints of boredom and disdain upon seeing Snipe here in London. Luke blinked his eyes seeing that Snipe and Hinata appeared to know each other as the two began to exchange unpleasant words.

"You!"

"How disgraceful. I never thought that the fool whose medical license been revoked would be here in London doing such a ruckus."

"What was that?"

"You even put our profession as medical doctors at risk for using the Game Driver ILLEGALLY…"

"Don't act so high and mighty! You do not even know what is happening here!"

"Whatever. After this I will confiscate those devices…"

"Just you try it, you asshole!"

"What a boring guy…"

The armed men in hats and trench coats were rather dumbfounded at what they are seeing, but the leader urged them to kill all targets, which they nodded as they intend to eliminate everyone within their vicinity, with Hinata now included as a target.

However, Hinata sighed in annoyance and told them that they will regret their actions for threatening a GIFTED SURGEON and they will regret it for the rest of their lives which the mercenary leader tried to scoff at the bluff.

"Don't listen to him! He is just bluffing! Kill him! Kill everyone here! Spare no one!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

The mercenary leader felt a bit insulted, but then Hinata took out a device, which Luke stared wide-eyed, seeing that the device is the same as the one that Nagisa is using, and there he saw Hinata placing the Game Driver in front of his waist, forming a belt.

After placing the Game Driver around his waist, Hinata took out the Gashat, which Luke noted that its color is light blue, and there he told Luke to get back, and presses a the button which reveals the type of cartridge he is about to use.

Gashat: " ** _TADDLE QUEST_**..."

Luke blinked at hearing it and a projection of items appeared all over the area, most if them are treasure chests, and there Luke realized that the cartridge that Hinata is using is the popular Role Playing Game known as the Taddle Quest, which he saw it a few times at a video game store, and realization hits him as he began to deduce what Hinata is about to do as he watched the scene unfold as Hinata twirls the gashat around his fingers once before inserting it on the left side of the belt buckle.

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Hinata is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him and he tapped one of the images on his left side with his palm, and the image went towards Hinata via the left side of his body, encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking (or super deformed-looking) armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person's helmet sports a knight's appearance, which implies that the motif is probably a medieval knignt. Moreover he is armed with a small sword and a shield.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Luke was shocked at witnessing it, as he never thought that there is another armored entrant, as he believed that only Nagisa is the guy with the devices that can summon an armor. Now he just saw two if them, with Hajima Hinata transforming into **Kamen Rider Brave**.

Snipe clenched his fists in annoyance as he seemingly did not appreciate the sudden arrival of Brave, which showed that there is some animosity between the two, as it turn out that Nagisa and Hinata are both doctors, except that Hinata has his doctor's license while Nagisa's was revoked three years ago due to an unforeseen situation.

However, the mercenary leader did not like where this is going and ordered his men to kill them all, and the gunmen roared in approval.

"Don't be intimidated! it's just for show! Do not hesitate…shoot them down! All of them! Our reputation is on the line!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

The men in hats and trench coats then opened fire at the new target, shooting their weapons, but Brave was not fazed as the bullets bounced off from the armor, and there Brave made his move and ran towards the gunmen and delivered a series of strong punches on their guts, disabling them and summoned a knight-like sword, where he used it to destroy the high-powered weapons and ammunition, thus disarming the gunmen in the process.

The squad leader stared in disbelief and dismay at seeing his men being taken down, and commands the men in giant mecha to use missiles to kill everyone on sight, and Snipe tells Luke to run as he will distract the mecha as much as possible.

However, more mecha units arrived and surrounded Snipe and Luke, where they told the two teens that they will not leave alive for it is their mercenaries' code not to leave witnesses alive, and they vowed to kill their targets no matter what it takes, making it clear that their pride as Europe's top mercenaries for hire are on the line.

"You will not leave alive!"

"You will die here!"

"It is our rule!"

"No witnesses!"

"No exceptions! Be it a man, woman or child!"

"We even kill toddlers!"

"That is the rule of our mercenary work!"

"All hail the best mercenary group in all of Europe!"

Seeing the situation, and wanting to put a stop to this, Brave made his move as his armored hand went loeer and flips the lever of the Game Driver after announcing that he will assume LEVEL 2, and the everyone within the battlefield watches the scene as Brave undergoes another transformation.

Cartridge: " ** _LEVEL UP! TADDLE MEGURU...TADDLE MEGURU...TADDLE QUES~TOH!_** "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Brave jumps up in the air, where several doors appeared, yet he entered one in front of him, and when that door opened, Brave emerges, and there you can see that Brave is now in a sleeker armor that is colored light blue and he now resembled the same armored appearance as Snipe, except that his armired appearance sports some differences, such as his helmet is colored gray and it, along with his overall armor, resembled a medieval knight and does not sport a HAIR. Brave has now assumed Level 2.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The mecernaries were told to take down Brave in any means necessary and they did so, as they ran towards their target and tackled him down before they pressed a button which resulted in an explosion, as the men in hats and trench coats were armed with bombs strapped within their bodies and a suicidal attack in the hopes of killing their targets to show that their unit is the best hired mecenaries within Europe.

The squad leader is pleased and ordered the remaining men in hats and trench coats, who are piloting the huge mechas, to kill Luke and Snipe, and the two teens braced themselves as the pilots roared in approval that they will put their reputations as the best mercenaries for hire on the line and they will make sure that no witnesses are leaving alive to tell the tale.

"This is your end! You will not leave this place alive!"

"You will die here! And no one will find out!"

"It is our rule!"

"No witnesses!"

"No exceptions! Be it a man, woman or child!"

"We even kill toddlers! Even infants!"

"That is the rule of our mercenary work!"

"All hail the best mercenary group in all of Europe!"

Snipe then aimed his weapon at the mechas while shielding Luke, and things appeared bleak as the two teens are outnumbered, as the squad leader told them that it is hopeless to fight back as thet will due immediately and no one will find their corpses.

However, as the smoke cleared, the squad leader stared in disbelief as he saw Brave emerging, and not a single scratch is seen on his armor, and the remaining mercenaries are staring in disbelief, as the bomb explosions were strong enough to rip a gas truck apart and even a ground floor department store with such an explosion that no one should have survive it.

Brave then went towards the squad leader and told him that he made a mistake in provoking a GENIUS surgeon and now the mercenaries are going to pay the price for such a provocative attack, and made it clear that no one will leave here in one piece, which the squad leader rebutts, believing that Brave is only bluffing just to discourage him and his mercenary group.

The squad leader then told his men to ignore Brave and finish off everyone, which their roared in aggrement.

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

Brave sighed in annoyance and presses a button on the Game Driver to summon a weapon.

Gashat: " ** _GASHATO SWORD!_** "

A European-like broad sword appeared, which Brave grabbed it, and presses a button on the sword's hilt, and it emitted an ice wave which freezes the huge mechas, freezing them in place, and the squad leader stared in disbelief and uses his radio to urge his men to break free and fight back, but the men said that they are stuck, as the controls would not respond.

There Brave presses a button on the game cartridge slotted in his belt to execute the finishing move which Snipe realizes that Brave is putting a stop to the rampage and tells Luke to stand behind him, saying that the next scene is going to be quite EXPLOSIVE.

"Get behind me."

"Huh? Why?"

"Believe me. It is going to be quite dangerous."

"Huh? Doctor Shingetsu...?"

"That guy is going to make those mecha explode!"

"Seriously?"

"Get behind me...now!"

"!"

There Brave made his move and began attacking as he activated hus weapon's finishing attack.

Gashat: " ** _TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!_** "

Brave's sword flashes and is enveloped in a strong energy where he proceeds to do a vertical and horizontal slashes, hitting the frozen mechas, which resulted in them exploding, and in effect, killing the pilots inside.

The squad leader is the only one left, and he could not comprehend how and why this has happened, as he always believe that the organization is the best and invincible, and now for the first time the group encountered a brutal defeat, and before he makes his escape, Snipe shoots him on his leg and disabled him, while threatening to shoot him unless he gives them the information he wants.

""

"..."

""

"..."

""

"..."

""

"..."

Luke looks on as he hoped that the remaining mercenary is willing to cooperate and reveal where Relena is being taken.

However, Luke receives a call, and he answered it, where the caller turns out to be Flora, and she is heard speaking in a rather panicked tone, stating that she and Artful are in danger.

"Luke!"

"Flora! What's wrong?"

"Artful and I are in danger!"

"What happened?"

"We we're supposed to do an errand for the Norstein family and…EEEEKK!"

"Flora?"

"…"

"Flora!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while the action shown here is quite violent, it ended in a rather hollow end…while Flora is now in danger…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Flora is in danger…who will come to her aid while Luke and the others are interrogating the remaining mercenary?

See you in March…

Reviews are welcomed…

:)


	26. An Intern To The Rescue

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, which will be quite chaotic as Luke gets help from two doctors from Japan in fighting off the mercenaries, while Flora Reinhold is about to get thrust into danger…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shows that Luke stood in front of what's left of the burning wreckage of the mechas after Brave and Snipe took out the men in hats and trench coats, and he mentally lamented that they now have no leads on where Relena was taken, and he knew that they are back to square one and must seek Layton's aid in deducing on where the remaining mercenaries are hiding and how to recue Relena anew.

However, Luke receives a call, and he answered it, where the caller turns out to be Flora, and she is heard speaking in a rather panicked tone, stating that she and Artful are in danger.

"Luke!"

"Flora! What's wrong?"

"Artful and I are in danger!"

"What happened?"

"We we're supposed to do an errand for the Norstein family and…EEEEKK!"

"Flora?"

"…"

"Flora!"

Snipe asks Luke what is wrong, and there Luke told him that Flora and Artful are said to be in danger, and the mercenary squad leader laughed diabolically, saying that their mercenary group stays true to their motto…no witnesses, and no one will live to tell the tale, and took out a device while revealing that his body is strapped with a bomb, and is ready to detonate himself, which Snipe grabbed the remaining mercenary and threw him quite far.

The mercenary initially survived as he landed on another lawn, dropping the triggering device, but as he attempted to pick it up and go after Luke, a stray dog passed by and accidentally stepped on the button, triggering an explosion, which the shockwave can be felt, and there Luke realized that they need to get away, but then he just witnessed a confrontation between Snipe and Brave, as the latter demanded an explanation what Snipe is doing here.

"You."

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Who gives a damn?"

"I do, and the devices are meant for surgery, not for foolish war games. I'm confiscating them."

"Just you try, you tick!"

"You dare want to fight me?"

"Bring it on!"

Luke came in between and offered to explain, but urged them to put aside any differences for now as they need to rescue Flora, as well as to get away from here or the Scotland Yard Police would come and question the two which would delay their plans to make a rescue attempt on Flora, which Snipe begrudgingly agreed, and Brave said he will hold onto that and reminded them to hear their explanation, and the trio leaves the scene at once.

The trio leaves the scene, where a few minutes later, the Scotland Yard police arrived, and were bewildered at the mess it left, as well as seeing the mangled and burnt corpses of the mercenaries, the wreckage of the mecha and the scorched school bus with the victims inside charred to death.

The policemen are becoming concerned at the level of violence and are considering in leveling up their investigation believing that a terrorist group is on the prowl, which the leader of the investigation team agrees, and when one of the policemen asked if they should get professor Layton to assist them, the lead investigator declines, not wanting Layton to upstage him, as well as he wants to make himself look good and competent to the prime minister and the queen.

The policeman asked if he is sure, which the lead investigator nodded, as he appeared to have a hint of arrogance and conceit.

"You heard me."

"But..."

"I had it...that blasted Layton...he thinks he's a bloody sleuth just because he can solve anything."

"But Hershel Layton..."

"You will not tell that bastard! I want to look good to the queen!"

"..."

"Got that?!"

"..."

* * *

 ** _Excite!_** by Daichi Miura  
(Opening Theme from **_Kamen Rider Snipe Episode ZERO_** )

 _I gotta believe..._

 _Didn't wanna know yume miru hodo ni_  
 _Didn't wanna know kizu ga fueteku no wa_  
 _Why, why, why, why... kidzukeba No one's around_

 _kami ga ataeshi tatta hitotsu no Trial_  
 _"Hey, what's the purpose?"_  
 _tsuiteki na azayaka ni koeteku yo_  
 _I gotta believe_  
 _(Turn it on)_

 _soutou_  
 _EXCITE, EXCITE takanaru_  
 _EXCITE, EXCITE kokoro ga_  
 _michibiku ano basho he kakenukete iku dake_  
 _(Hey) I'm on the mission right now_  
 _(Hey) I'm on the mission right now_

 _EXCITE, EXCITE kotae wa_  
 _EXCITE, EXCITE kotae wa_

 _One, kono te no naka_  
 _Susumu beki Life_  
 _Ikite iku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _26:_** ** _Kyūjo e no Intān_**

The scene shifts at a room, where Maurice is inside, where he is talking to someone, and in the midst of it, he is told that the mercenaries are in the midst of taking out two MOLES, which Maurice smirked .

There Maurice told them to keep Relena ALIVE and RUNNING by giving her temporary medication as he informed them that the Norstein family gathering will take place in three days from now, and instructed them to bring Relena with them as he intend to expose her and ruin Franz, as well as to expose other TERRIBLE SECRETS that the Norstein family members are hiding.

The caller acknowledged and said that they will do as instructed, and Maurice smiled and said that once the operation is a success, they will be paid well.

"Can I count on you and your group?"

"Yes. You can count on us."

"Then I expect that you do a perfect job."

"Of course."

"Good. After the job us a success, you will be paid well."

"Do not worry. Our job is fool-proof. We will succeed in the mission you assigned to us."

"Good to hear. Later then."

"Later."

After that, Maurice turns off the phone, smirking deviously as he felt relieved that there will be no more problems after deducing that Flora and Artful are spies, especially after observing them which he recalled several minutes ago after noticing Flora's movements after she cleaned his room, as well as the events that led him to believe that Flora is a spy and having a cohort assisting her..

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

The scene shifts at a room, where Maurice is inside, where he is talking to someone, and in the midst of it, he accidentally activated the speaker of the smartphone, and the conversation can be heard, where the caller turn out to be one of the men in hat and trench coat, telling him that they successfully recaptured Relena, and are awaiting their next order.

There Maurice told them to keep Relena ALIVE and RUNNING by giving her temporary medication as he informed them that the Norstein family gathering will take place in three days from now, and instructed them to bring Relena with them as he intend to expose her and ruin Franz, as well as to expose other TERRIBLE SECRETS that the Norstein family members are hiding.

The caller acknowledged and said that they will do as instructed, and Maurice smiled and said that once the operation is a success, they will be paid well.

"Can I count on you and your group?"

"Yes. You can count on us."

"Then I expect that you do a perfect job."

"Of course."

"Good. After the job us a success, you will be paid well."

"Do not worry. Our job is fool-proof. We will succeed in the mission you assigned to us."

"Good to hear. Later then."

"Later."

After that, Maurice turns off the phone where he turn around, seeing that a disguised Flora is cleaning the cabinet, and while a bit surprised, he remained calm, as he believed that Flora did not hear anything, and he tells her that she can leave, thanking her for cleaning the cabinet.

Flora nodded and calmly leaves. As she did so, Maurice is about to make plans when something hits him, and he secretly followed the disguised Flora and eavesdropped, seeing her talking with the disguised Artful Dodger, and though he could not hear the conversation, he slowly had a feeling that something is not right, noticing that a maid is mingling with a male servant, and though he has no proof, he still felt worried, and an idea came to his mind.

Maurice went inside his room and did something in secret, and after a minute, Maurice approached Flora and Artful, and tells them that they have an errand to run, which the two nodded, and there he told them that they are to deliver a package to a businessman, and the two disguised teens nodded.

"Is this the one?"

"A parcel?"

"Yes. This is the address. You will meet with a businessman later. Make sure you give it to him personally."

"The two of us, sir?"

"As in I must accompany him?"

"Yes. And once you accomplish it, you will be given extra payment in wages."

"Very well, sir."

"Yes, sir."

After that, Flora and Artful nodded and left, and Maurice eyed the two, as he sensed something is odd, and hoped that he did the right thing or else everything would come to a standstill.

He went inside his room and picked up his phone, where he told the caller on what to do and the caller acknowledge the instructions and promised and assured that everything will be taken cared off, which made him smile.

"Affirmative. We will deal with them."

"Good. Let me know if you accomplish it."

"Anything else?"

"You know what to do."

"Very well."

"Good. I shall await good news."

"And you will get it."

"Good."

 _ **-END FLASHBACK-**_

After that, Maurice picks up his phone to call someone, where the caller answered it, and there he and Maurice are talking, where he is told that Relena is in a SAFE PLACE inside a SAFEHOUSE, and there a very pleased Maurice gives the caller specific instructions on what to do as the DAY OF RECKONING is due in three days from now.

"Okay...this is what you will do..."

"...understood..."

"When I give the signal, then you will make your move."

"...understood..."

"Once everything goes accordingly, then you will be paid in full...with EXTRA incentives..."

"...understood..."

"Then be prepared."

"...understood..."

-x-

Elsewhere, Flora and Artful hid behind a parked van, using it as a shield to protect them from a hail of bullets as the men in trench coats and hats opened fire, intending to finish off the two young teens as they have their orders to eliminate their targets regardless of their ages, and the men are so professional that they have no qualms in killing even minors and children.

The captain of the squad then ordered the men to use RPG to blow up the van, knowing that the impact will kill the two targets, and if the targets hear this, they will be forced to run out in the open, which the men roared in acknowledgement.

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

The two young teens heard it, and they hugged each other knowing that they are trapped, as they know that they will be shot on sight shoukd they go out in the open, and braced themselves for the inevitable, and as the men in hats and trench coats are about to fire the RPGs, someone arrived which caught the mercenaries' attentions, as it is their protocol to eliminate ALL witnesses.

The men were a bit baffled at seeing the person who showed up, as it was a 17-year old girl, wearing a brown-colored casual attire and a doctor's long coat. It was Chiaki Nanami, and she came after seeing what the mercenaries are doing to a pair of defenseless, unarmed teens, and tells them to stop their antics.

The captain of the squad asked what is she and what business does she have, which Chiaki said that she is just a passing intern pediatrician, which earned snickers from the men, but the captain is not amused and asked her if she has any DEATH WISH, making it clear that they will shoot and eliminate ALL witnesses.

He is taken aback when told that she won't be intimidated by the likes of them.

"You think you can scare us with that getup?"

"No, not really."

"How foolish...do you really want to die so quickly?"

"I should be the one asking you that, sir."

"And just who do you think you are?"

"Me? I'm an intern in pediatrics."

"What? An...intern...? Are you trying to psyche us?"

"No...just telling the truth..."

Chiaki then took out what appeared to be a hand-sized video game cartridge and pressed a button, where a voice spoke which slightly surprised the men in hats and trench coats.

Gashat: " ** _MIGHTY ACTION-X!_** "

Several holigraphic projections of items, which are based on platform-type video games appeared and surrounded the area, and there Chiaki stared at gunmen and smirked, saying that she will deal with the gunmen as she says that sees them as a video game obstacles in a video game and told them to either leave or receive punishment, which the captain scoffed at the bluff and asked Chikai if she came here to die at once.

"Are you trying to throw us off-guard, brat?"

"No."

"Are you trying to challenge us?"

"Normally I'd stay away since I'm just an intern in pediatrics...but if you intend to kill off a pair of children..."

"That's our motto...kill all witnesses...and that includes you!"

"..."

"Well...?"

Hearing what the captain of the gunmen said, and seeing that the men intend to massacre Flora and Artful, Chiaki smirked again as she prepares to get ready, which she took out the device, the Game Driver, in front of her and placed it in front of her waist, where it forms the belt, and both Flora and Artful stared in surprise as Chiaki stared at the belt, then at the cartridge, having deduced on what to do next and now she is ready to go into action.

There Flora and Artful realized that the devices that Chiaki have are the same ones that Nagisa have, and wondered if they are connected in some way, unsure if this is a coincidence or not.

"Look!"

"Is that...?"

"They're the same devices that Nagisa uses..."

"Then that girl is...?"

"Judging from that outfit..."

"She must be a doctor..."

"Then she is from Japan...?"

"Could be..."

The two younger teens then watched on as Chiaki waved her right arm to the right, thennher left arm waved to the right direction, then placed the cartridge onto her left hand, raised it up then inserted the cartridge onto the slot that is located at the left side area if the belt.

There the transformation is about to take place.

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Chiaki is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around her, and she tapped one of the images with her finger, and the image went towards Chiaki, encasing her in a whitish armor which made her resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticable feature is that the armored person sports a BANGS, which is colored pink, implying that it has a HAIR.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Flora and Artful stared wide-eyed seeing that Chiaki is now encased in an armor similar to Nagisa's, as Chiaki Nanami tramsformed into the Level 1 form of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, and the men in hat stared in surprise, as they did not expect someone else here who has that kind of weapon.

However, the captain of the squad, unaware of the fact that Nagisa also has the same devices as Chiaki and took out the other platoon, assured to his men that Chiaki's armored form, looking like a human-sized SUPER DEFORMED look as a mere suit of a mascot, is just for appearance and nothing else, and ordered them to shoot down Chiaki at once.

The men roared in response.

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

Filled with confidence, the men in hats and trench coats roared and open fire, shooting a hail of bullets and struck Ex-Aid, not letting up as they were ordered to kill ALL eyewitnesses, but to their surprises, the bullets simply bounces of her armor, but the captain ordered them not to let up, reminding them of their organization's reputation.

Like trained, obedient dogs, the men roared in response.

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

The men in hats and trench coats then ran towards Ex-Aid, holding her down and Artful Dodger realizes what they are about to do, and told Flora what is about to happen next, which she stared wide-eyed in surprise at being told what is about to happen.

"What?"

"You heard me, Flora!"

"They can't be…!"

"Looks like they are…they're bloody serious!"

"We got to warn her…"

"No time, seek cover!"

"Wait..!"

"Just do it if you want to live!"

By then an explosion occur as the men in hats and trench coats exploded, revealing that they have bombs attached onto their bodies, which was strong and loud enough, and the two teens were thrown back due to the impact, and they became worried that Ex-Aid may have been killed.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while the action shown here is quite violent, it ended in a rather hollow cliffhanger…while Flora and Artful are unsure whether they are out of danger or not…

Luke, Nagisa and Hinata are on the way, but will they get there in time…?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

After several chapters, Hershel Layton takes the spotlight again, but what would he do should Flora's fate be revealed…?

The climax is counting down…

Will Layton be able to rescue Relena and try to take her away from death…?

Reviews are welcomed…

:)


	27. The Road to Relena's Rescue

**Twilight Syndrome**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Professor Layton**_ is owned by Level-5 _ **  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story goes a bit deeper as Flora and Artful are struggling to stay alive whilst help arrive, and soon the moment of thruth arrives as Layton establishes a resolve to save Relena.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

There Flora and Artful realized that the devices that Chiaki have are the same ones that Nagisa have, and wondered if they are connected in some way, unsure if this is a coincidence or not.

"Look!"

"Is that...?"

"They're the same devices that Nagisa uses..."

"Then that girl is...?"

"Judging from that outfit..."

"She must be a doctor..."

"Then she is from Japan...?"

"Could be..."

The two younger teens then watched on as Chiaki waved her right arm to the right, thennher left arm waved to the right direction, then placed the cartridge onto her left hand, raised it up then inserted the cartridge onto the slot that is located at the left side area if the belt.

There the transformation is about to take place.

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " _ **GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER** **!**_ "

 _ **-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-**_

The scene shows that Chiaki is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around her, and she tapped one of the images with her finger, and the image went towards Chiaki, encasing her in a whitish armor which made her resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a BANGS, which is colored pink, implying that it has a HAIR.

 _ **-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-**_

Flora and Artful stared wide-eyed seeing that Chiaki is now encased in an armor similar to Nagisa's, as Chiaki Nanami transformed into the Level 1 form of **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid** , and the men in hat stared in surprise, as they did not expect someone else here who has that kind of weapon.

However, the captain of the squad, unaware of the fact that Nagisa also has the same devices as Chiaki and took out the other platoon, assured to his men that Chiaki's armored form, looking like a human-sized SUPER DEFORMED look as a mere suit of a mascot, is just for appearance and nothing else, and ordered them to shoot down Chiaki at once.

The men roared in response.

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

Filled with confidence, the men in hats and trench coats roared and open fire, shooting a hail of bullets and struck Ex-Aid, not letting up as they were ordered to kill ALL eyewitnesses, but to their surprises, the bullets simply bounces of her armor, but the captain ordered them not to let up, reminding them of their organization's reputation.

Like trained, obedient dogs, the men roared in response.

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

"Understood!"

The men in hats and trench coats then ran towards Ex-Aid, holding her down and Artful Dodger realizes what they are about to do, and told Flora what is about to happen next, which she stared wide-eyed in surprise at being told what is about to happen.

"What?"

"You heard me, Flora!"

"They can't be…!"

"Looks like they are…they're bloody serious!"

"We got to warn her…"

"No time, seek cover!"

"Wait..!"

"Just do it if you want to live!"

By then an explosion occur as the men in hats and trench coats exploded, revealing that they have bombs attached onto their bodies, which was strong and loud enough, and the two teens were thrown back due to the impact, and they became worried that Ex-Aid may have been killed.

As Artful helps Flora up, the remaining gunmen surrounded the two, aimed their guns at them and said that what their fellow mercenaries just did is proof that they followed the group's motto - the dead tell no tales, and made it clear that Artful and Flora are the next to die.

"You're dead!"

"No witnesses!"

"Those who saw us will die!"

"And no one will know about us!"

"We are the best mercenaries in the world!"

"You will not leave here alive!"

"Say your prayers!"

"Prepare to die!"

* * *

 ** _Excite!_** by Daichi Miura  
(Opening Theme from **_Kamen Rider Snipe Episode ZERO_** )

 _I gotta believe..._

 _Didn't wanna know yume miru hodo ni_  
 _Didn't wanna know kizu ga fueteku no wa_  
 _Why, why, why, why... kidzukeba No one's around_

 _kami ga ataeshi tatta hitotsu no Trial_  
 _"Hey, what's the purpose?"_  
 _tsuiteki na azayaka ni koeteku yo_  
 _I gotta believe_  
 _(Turn it on)_

 _soutou_  
 _EXCITE, EXCITE takanaru_  
 _EXCITE, EXCITE kokoro ga_  
 _michibiku ano basho he kakenukete iku dake_  
 _(Hey) I'm on the mission right now_  
 _(Hey) I'm on the mission right now_

 _EXCITE, EXCITE kotae wa_  
 _EXCITE, EXCITE kotae wa_

 _One, kono te no naka_  
 _Susumu beki Life_  
 _Ikite iku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _27:_** ** _Relena no kyūjo e no michi_**

Artful gritted his teeth as he did not anticipate something like this, and with Flora behind him, he wondered if he did the right thing in going along with this plan despite being promised on getting paid, and the men in hats and trench coats aimed their guns as the squad leader told his men to shoot the two teens down until they are dead, which the men shouted in approval.

"YES SIR!"

"YES SIR!"

"YES SIR!"

"YES SIR!"

"YES SIR!"

"YES SIR!"

"YES SIR!"

"YES SIR!"

However, Ex-Aid showed up, her armor showing no signs of damage and tells the men in hats and trench coats to stop at once and surrender, which the men stared in disbelief as this was the first time seeing their target surviving a bomb attack and are starting to waiver in disbelief.

"What the...?"

"How...?"

"This can't be..."

"We blew her up!"

"What is going on here?!"

"Have our weapons failed?!"

"I don't believe this!"

"Are we faltering?"

As Artful and Flora went to another parked car to hide, the squad leader urged his men not to be discouraged, reminding them who they are and why they are members of the best mercenary group that money can buy, as well as reminding them that their reputations are on the line and they must stand up to the challenge regardless of the odds.

This seemed to lift the gunmen's spirits as they roared in approval, getting ready to attack their targets.

"YES SIR!"

"YES SIR!"

"YES SIR!"

"YES SIR!"

"YES SIR!"

"YES SIR!"

"YES SIR!"

"YES SIR!"

Ex-Aid braces herself as she is forced to go on the defensive in order to protect Artful and Flora, but then an unexpected assist came as Snipe showed up and aimed his large magnum gun at the men in hats and trench coats as he toggled the cartridge on his belt to activate its finishing move.

Gashat: " _ **BANG-BANG CRITICAL FINISH!**_ "

Snipe fired his weapon as it emits a powerful blast and struck the men, and the blast and impact were enough to kill them on the spot, just as Luke reunites with Flora as the two teens hugged in relief, while Artful watches the two teen doctors deactivating their armors as they quarreled over Nagisa's handling of the situation while being rebutted.

"Shingetsu! Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"That was overkill!"

"Wake up already! They have high-powered ammo and are willing to kill a couple of kids! Give them an opening and they will go on a murder spree!"

"There has to be another..."

"You're dealing with real gunmen here with murderous intentions! Be thankful I just saved your hide."

"But killing them..."

"You have a better idea, expert gamer?"

Luke then urged everyone to save the debate for later as they need to leave the scene before the Scotland Yard Police arrive and thus may put them into trouble, and everyone was forced to leave the scene as the scene of the battle showed the charred remains of the mercenaries.

-x-

At Layton's home, the professor was slightly surprised when Luke introduces him to Chiaki Nanami and Hajime Hinata, and Flora was quite surprised to hear that the two older teens are also medical prodigies from Japan, coming from the same hospital in Japan where Nagisa studied and worked.

It was then that Luke told Chiaki and Hinata about the circumstances on why Nagisa is here and aiding Layton in rescuing Relena, and though Hinata showed skeptism, he reluctantly relented when Nagisa showed the blood test results of Relena, and there Hinata and Chiaki were taken aback when told that Relena is dying from poisoning.

Chiaki was vocal in this being that she is an intern in pediatrics and could not fathom on why anyone would want to murder a four-year old girl, which Nagisa said that there are factors on the motives of this elaborate murder, and tells Chiaki she can either help or ignore this case.

"I tell you...this is real-life...not a video game!"

"But..."

"Your encounter with those gunmen earlier is proof of that."

"Shingetsu..."

"If you don't like it, you can stay out of this."

"I won't. I'll save the patient no matter what."

"Are you prpeared for that?"

"..."

Hinata steps in and tells Nagisa that he should step away from this, reminding the 14-year old expelled medical prodigy that he lost his license three years ago, but Nagisa answered back by telling Hinata that all he thinks is surgical results and not caring for the patient's well-being.

"How boring. You should be the one to stay out of this."

"What was that?"

"You are no longer a doctor. Hence you have no right getting involved in this case."

"You're the one to talk."

"What?"

"You don't care about the patient...all you think is getting results."

"How dare you...!"

"So I was right then

As Nagisa and Hinata glared at each other, Chikai stepped in between to quell off the tension, and Flora revealed that the family gathering at the Norstein manor will take place in four days from now, while Artful stepped in and revealed what he gathered so far, which Layton stared in seriousness as he slowly pieced together the clues.

Bertha started to scream in frustration when she realize why Relena is being poisoned and murdered. Chikai and Hinata stared in disbelief while Nagisa clenched his fists as he and everyone else slowly figured out the motive for Relena's murder.

Layton and Flora tried to calm Bertha down, with difficulty due to Bertha being emotionally hysterical that her only niece is slowly being murdered for such a shallow reason, and the atmosphere became very, very tense to the point that the situation nearly spiral out of control.

"Damn those Norstein bastards!"

"Bertha!"

"Calm yourself!"

"My only niece is being killed and you want me to calm down?"

"We will save her!"

"You have my word! We will do what we can to save Relena!"

"I don't care! I will kill Franz Norstein and his accursed family!"

"Bertha...please!"

By then Nagisa tells Chiaki and Hinata the gravity of the situation, and made it clear that with or without his medical license, he will help save Relena despite her chances of survival being very low, as he will do all he could to save her.

Chikai and Hinata stared in silence for a moment before telling Hinata that they will help in this matter.

"Shingetsu...I want to help."

"Just for this situation...I'll help."

"As an intern in pediatrics...I will not ignore this situation."

"As I...it would be an insult to a doctor if I were to turn blind eye on this."

"Fine with me...but don't get all too cocky. You two are about to face professional hit men...those gunmen are more than willing to kill...be it adults or children."

"I'm ready."

"How boring."

"..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while action ended rather quickly, the drama and tense atmosphere make up for it, and now the three medical prodigies from Japan formed a truce just for the sake of mounting a rescue effort to save Relena, Layton and his crew are laying out the plans on where to find her and how to try saving her life…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Flora and Artful attempt to re-infiltrate the Norstein manor while Layton hatches a plan to sneak inside the Norstein manor as Norstein family gathering commences, which will foreshadow the MOMENT where the secret will finally be exposed…

See you in June…

Reviews are welcomed…

:)


End file.
